Esos pequeños momentos
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Varios momentos en la vida de Ron y Hermione después de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo fue su relación después del colegio? ¿Seguirían discutiendo? ¿Cambió su vida al enterarse de que iban a ser padres?
1. ¿Te casas conmigo?

**Capítulo 1. ¿Te casas conmigo?**

A pesar de que llevaba viviendo con Hermione desde hacía dos años y de que llevaban juntos desde hacía cuatro, Ron aún se sorprendía pensando que era imposible que una bruja como Hermione estuviera enamorada de alguien como él. Los Weasley nunca habían tenido mucho dinero y, aunque ambos tenían buenos puestos de trabajo en el Ministerio, su situación económica no era ninguna maravilla. Vivían en un bonito apartamento en un barrio muggle de Londres, pero no podían permitirse grandes viajes por el mundo como Harry y Ginny. Y eso era algo que Ron se reprochaba siempre, él quería darle a Hermione todo lo que ella deseara, porque se lo merecía. Por eso, cuando se decidió a dar el paso de pedirle a Hermione que se casara con él, se prometió a sí mismo no reparar en gastos, trabajaría el doble en el Ministerio, haría horas en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y todo lo que fuera necesario para darle a Hermione la boda de sus sueños.

Lo primero que necesitaba era un anillo, por eso ese día se había ido pronto del trabajo para pasarse por aquella joyería muggle que había cerca del Ministerio, allí compraría ese anillo que tantas veces había visto mirar a Hermione. Cuando llegó no había más clientes por lo que en seguida fue atendido por un viejo hombre de aspecto amable.

―Buenas tardes joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

―Eeh, esto...hola ―Ron se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto hacer esto, ¡Por Merlín, solo iba a comprar un anillo!―. Quería...Quería un anillo, como el que tiene en el escaparate.

El hombre fue hasta el cristal del escaparate y al momento regresó con varios anillos. Se los enseñó a Ron, quién intentaba concentrarse y no hacer más el ridículo con aquel hombre.

―Es éste de aquí, estoy seguro de que sí ―dijo señalando uno de oro blanco, tenía un aspecto delicado.

―Muy buena elección, seguro que la joven afortunada estará encantada con este anillo. Y dígame, ¿Quiere que le grabemos algo? ―el hombre debió ver la cara de Ron, quien no había entendido que quería decir el hombre, porque seguidamente le preguntó―. Quizá el nombre de ambos, o alguna palabra o fecha importante...

―Ah eso...bueno había pensado poner wingardium leviosa... ―al ver que el hombre le miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura, Ron recordó que era un muggle, ellos no entendían de eso―. Esto...es un mote cariñoso entre nosotros...

Al ver que la cara del joyero se convertía en una sonrisa, Ron respiró aliviado, lo cierto es que fue el primer hechizo que Hermione le corrigió en su primera clase en Hogwarts. El recuerdo de aquella clase le hizo sonreír, no podía creerse que esa misma noche le fuera a proponer aquello a esa pequeña sabelotodo con la que tanto discutía, pero sin la cual era incapaz de vivir. En cinco minutos el pelirrojo salía de la tienda con una pequeña cajita en el bolsillo. Esa noche sería el gran momento.

Preparó la cena, algo que habría sido una locura de no haber contado con la ayuda de su madre. Había decidido crear un ambiente romántico, de esos que aparecían en las películas que tanto le gustaban a Hermione y a Ginny. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Hermione llegara del trabajo. No había pasado ni media hora cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa.

―Ron ya estoy aquí ―la chica parecía decaída. Últimamente estaba muy apagada por culpa del idiota que había denegado la propuesta de reforma de la ley de regulación de criaturas mágicas en la que trabajaba Hermione. Ella y su interminable lucha por los derechos de los elfos.

Ron se levantó y fue al recibidor, donde se encontraba Hermione quitándose su capa de viaje. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

―Hola pequeña, ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ―Tras esta pregunta la chica se refugió en su abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Ron no podía verla así, odiaba verla llorar―. Ey no llores Herms, esos magos son unos cretinos, pero lo vas a conseguir, lo sé. Además, tengo una sorpresa que va a hacer que te olvides de todo ese asunto de los elfos. Así que sube a ponerte algo cómodo, a lavarte la cara y baja sin una lágrima.

La chica levantó la vista hacía esos ojos azules que siempre le habían transmitido calma. Besó a Ron y subió a su habitación. Mientras Hermione se duchaba, Ron acabó de servir la mesa, apagó las luces y encendió las velas. Cuando bajó Hermione, más calmada que cuando había llegado del trabajo, se sorprendió de la poca luz que había en el salón, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ron? Seguro que estaba probando alguna broma para Halloween que George había inventado. ¡La última había quemado las cortinas del salón!

―Ronald, se puede saber qué... ―entraba decidida a sermonearle, pero se cayó de repente al ver la mesa perfectamente preparada y unas velas encendidas que daban un toque romántico a la habitación. Lo que más la impresionó fue encontrar a Ron arrodillado frente a ella con una delicada cajita en la mano.

―Hermione Jean Granger, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocemos ha sido discutiendo, la mayoría por tonterías o por mi culpa, también sé que en ciertas ocasiones me comporté como un gilipollas y te hice daño. Pero a pesar de todo eso, quiero que sepas que siempre, desde aquel día en el que un trol casi te mata por mi culpa, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca iba a permitir que nada malo te pasara, bueno esto no lo cumplí porque soy idiota y te hice daño en varios momentos, lo siento ―Ron se estaba poniendo nervioso por momentos, nunca se le había dado bien aquello―. Por eso quiero pedirte hoy que... ¡Maldita sea, esta caja no se abre! ―El pelirrojo se estaba poniendo igual de rojo que su pelo, Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, no creía lo que Ron estaba intentando proponerla, lo había soñado tantas veces...―. Herms, lo que estoy intentando decirte es, ¿Te casas conmigo?

―¡Por Merlín, Ron claro que sí! ―La chica dejó que le pusiera el anillo para después saltar a su cuello y besarlo, como había hecho años atrás en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **En un principio pensé en hacer todo lo de la declaración más "cuento de hadas", pero después, pensando que era Ron (con sus meteduras de pata y su problema a la hora de expresarse), decidí que algo tenía que pasarle, los nervios siempre le suelen traicionar al pobre. Sé que uno de los rasgos característicos de esta pareja son sus discusiones, son lo que les hace ser más ellos, pero el momento en el que Ron se declarara a Hermione, siempre he querido pensar que era sin una de sus peleas de por medio jaja ¡Espero que os guste! =)**


	2. Siempre el tono de sorpresa

**Capítulo 2. Siempre el tono de sorpresa**

Al día siguiente de la proposición, Ron y Hermione decidieron darles la buena noticia a las dos familias, por lo que se reunieron en la Madriguera. Ya estaban todos allí cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione, en el coche que habían comprado un año atrás, con los Señores Granger.

Nada más entrar en la casa, la Señora Weasley les asaltó con uno de sus cálidos abrazos. Después de haber vuelto de Australia, los Señores Granger habían pasado largas temporadas de verano en aquella casa, por lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a los abrazos tan efusivos de la Señora Weasley.

―¡Ronnie, mi pequeño! Hacía mucho que no pasabas a verme, creía que habías olvidado donde vivimos ―Ron se puso colorado cuando su madre le abrazó. Nadie de la familia, salvo George, sabía que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. De repente notó la mirada de Hermione en él. ¡Maldita sea! Ella pensaba que todos los sábados venía a pasar el día con sus padres...

―¡Hermione, querida estas muy delgaducha, tienes que comer más! ―Hermione relajó la mirada al abrazar a la Señora Weasley. Pero algo en su brillante mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Dónde iría Ron todos los sábados?

La Señora Weasley saludó a los padres de Hermione, mientras esta seguía mirando al pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, lo que hacía que él se sintiera incómodo y mirara hacía el suelo.

―¡Tío Ron! ―Una pequeña niña rubia apareció por la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacía el chico, quien la cogió en brazos y la abrazó.

―¡Vic, enana! No sabía que ibas a venir, ¡Qué grande estás! ―Ron se llevaba de maravilla con su sobrina, siempre la consentía todo lo que la niña quisiera.

Pasaron a la cocina, donde estaba el resto de la familia, habían venido también Bill y Fleur, con las niñas Victorie y Dominique; Percy y Audrey, que ya estaba de 7 meses; George y Angelina. Sólo faltaba Charlie, que había tenido que quedarse en Rumanía por problemas con un Colacuerno húngaro. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a saludar a sus amigos, mientras los Señores Granger se sentaban a la mesa con el resto de Weasley. Durante la cena, Hermione estaba muy cortante con Ron, aún pensando en dónde se metía cuando decía que iba a ver a sus padres y por qué no la había dicho la verdad. Mientras tanto, Ron, ajeno al extraño comportamiento de Hermione, hablaba con Harry y su padre sobre las últimas redadas que se habían llevado a cabo en busca de mortífagos escondidos.

Al finalizar la cena, Ron se puso en pie y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano, se dispuso a dar la noticia a su familia. Lo que no sabía era que iba a salir tan mal.

―Bueno, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría anunciaros que ¡Hermione y yo nos casamos! ―Todos aplaudieron y sonriendo como un bobo, miró a Hermione. Ella le miraba con llamas en los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?―. Herms, esto... ¿Por qué me miras así? Herms me estas asustando de verdad...

Todos les miraban ahora en silencio. Ron estaba cada vez más asustado y miraba a Harry intentando que éste le ayudara de alguna forma, como había hecho en muchas ocasiones en Hogwarts cuando ellos dos discutían. Pero Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que él tampoco entendía la reacción de su amiga. De repente, Hermione comenzó a gritar como si hubiera sido atacada por un hipogrifo.

―¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley! Ya no quiero casarme contigo, no cuando me estas engañando con otra― Hermione ya no pudo aguantar más unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

―Pero... Hermione ¿se puede saber de que hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ―Ron estaba comenzando a perder los papeles. Todos sabían cómo acabaría eso, por lo que se fueron de la cocina dejando a la pareja solos.

―Lo sabes muy bien Ronald. ¿Dónde vas sino los sábados, cuando dices que vienes aquí? ―De repente, Ron lo entendió todo. Era por el comentario de su madre cuando habían llegado. Pero no podía decirla donde iba...cómo le iba a contar que tenía que trabajar con George para poder darla la boda que se merecía... Por eso decidió hacer lo que hacía desde que se conocían. Ponerse a la defensiva. Después ya vería cómo arreglarlo con Hermione.

―¡No te importa Hermione! Si no te lo he contado es porque no es asunto tuyo ―Hermione comenzó a llorar más todavía, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Quizá se había pasado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Al rato entró Harry, acompañado de George. Ron ni se molestó en mirarles, sabía a lo que venían. El primero en hablar fue Harry.

―Ron, no sé qué ha pasado exactamente, veníais a darnos la noticia de la boda y al final ha terminado así... ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

―No Harry, no os importa a ninguno ―Ron sólo podía pensar en Hermione, en cómo lloraba cuando se había marchado. Le daba igual lo que pensara Harry.

―Ron, si no se lo cuentas tú, lo haré yo. No voy a dejar que arruines tu vida por tu orgullo. Fred y yo siempre apostamos por cuánto tardaríais Hermione y tú en daros cuenta de que estabais enamorados, y no voy a permitir que Fred se salga con la suya, aunque ya no esté aquí para decirme que él tenía razón y que vosotros erais demasiado orgullosos como para reconocer que os necesitáis el uno al otro ―George sonaba mucho más maduro. Pero Ron sabía que todos se iban a reír de él cuando se enteraran de la razón de sus escapadas.

Al ver que Ron no contestaba, Harry miró a George esperando que éste le contara lo que estaba pasando. George, por su parte, al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su hermano, se levantó y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Ron antes de salir, le amenazó.

―Muy bien Ron, tú lo has querido. Voy a decirles a todos que estás trabajando conmigo los sábados para ahorrar dinero para la boda. Espero que estés orgulloso de tu comportamiento, pareces un crío.

Harry lo entendió todo al momento. Ron siempre había sentido ese complejo de inferioridad. Era algo típico en él el intentar darle a Hermione todo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella solo le quería a él, no las bodas de las películas, ni un piso más grande... Harry sabía que lo que su amigo necesitaba ahora era estar solo, por lo que salió de la cocina y se reunió con el resto de la familia.

La vuelta a casa fue muy silenciosa, ni Hermione ni Ron querían hablar sobre lo sucedido. Él estaba avergonzado de que todos se hubieran enterado de su secreto, ahora seguro que Hermione no quería casarse con él, era patético. Mientras, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo que George había dicho, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella? Ron siempre ha intentado darla más de lo que ella misma necesitaba, que idiota había sido por pensar en que la estaba engañando con otra. Además, al quitarse el anillo durante su arrebato de ira, había descubierto esas dos palabras grabadas dentro, dos palabras que para ellos significaban el comienzo de todo, de su amistad, de su historia. Al descubrir aquel pequeño secreto que encerraba el anillo en su interior, Hermione había vuelto a ponérselo, y si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, habría ido a besar a Ron, pero no iba a darle ese gusto, él debía pensar en lo que había hecho mal.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione se fue directa a la habitación, creyendo que Ron iría detrás de ella cómo otras veces que discutían. Ellos sabían que en el único sitio donde estaban siempre de acuerdo era en la cama, después de eso, todas las discusiones se olvidaban. Pero esta vez fue distinto, Ron no subía, y tras un cuarto de hora esperándole, Hermione decidió bajar a ver que pasaba con el pelirrojo.

Se le encontró sentado en el sofá, mirando a la nada y colorado como su pelo. Se sentó a su lado, sin saber si el chico se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

―Ron, ¿Qué te pasa? He estado esperando a que subieras... ¿Es por lo que ha pasado hoy? Sabes de sobra que sigo queriendo casarme contigo Ronald, pero odio que no me cuentes las cosas, yo nunca he pedido una vida por todo lo alto, es suficiente con poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Odio que te sientas inferior a todo el mundo, eres un gran mago Ronald Weasley y que tú no te lo creas no va a impedir que los demás se den cuenta ―Hermione había cogido su mano mientras hablaba. Sabía que Ron solo necesitaba un empujón, que alguien le dijera que era bueno en muchas cosas, que debía creérselo.

―Herms, lo siento mucho. No quiero que por mi culpa te quedes sin una gran boda. Por eso quería trabajar más, para conseguir más dinero... ―Ron se vio cortado por la chica.

―Pero Ron, yo no quiero una gran boda, sólo quiero que seas tú quien me espere al final del pasillo... ―de repente recordó aquellas palabras que había visto en el anillo y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, como las orejas de Ron cuando se ponía nervioso―. Por cierto...lo estás haciendo mal, se dice Leviósa, no Leviosá ―dijo imitando una voz infantil, que recordaba a la Hermione de once años.

Con ese comentario consiguió lo que estaba proponiéndose, sacarle una sonrisa a aquel chico que tenía el don de hacer que enloqueciera de amor y de enfado. Él la abrazó sabiendo que no la iba perder, que aún seguía queriendo casarse con él.

―No me esperaba eso de ti, Ron. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito ―su cara ya no podía sonrojare más, menos mal que Ron la envolvía entre sus brazos y no podía verla la cara.

―Siempre el tono de sorpresa.

Subieron a la habitación besándose, perdiendo prendas de ropa por el camino. Sus besos, que habían comenzado siendo dulces, llenos de amor, se habían tornado apasionados, como si con cada beso pudieran perderse en los labios del otro. Cuando llegaron a la habitación sólo llevaban puesta la ropa interior.

Ron recostó a Hermione en la cama y, tumbándose encima de ella, comenzó a besarla el cuello, para seguir bajando por sus pechos y su abdomen, robándole gemidos a medida que sus besos bajaban por su cuerpo. Cuando habían perdido toda la ropa que les quedaba, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse acompasados, aumentando el ritmo a medida que crecían sus ganas de fundirse en uno. Los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de los chicos se mezclaban en el ambiente. Cuando llegaron al clímax, se tumbaron abrazados, dándose pequeños besos y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

―Entonces, ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? ―Ron sabía que la discusión que habían tenido aquella noche había quedado solucionada en el sofá, cuando Hermione había bajado a buscarle.

―Sí, claro que todavía quiero casarme contigo, pero por favor no vuelvas a mentirme ―Ron la besó suavemente―. Y Ron, que te quede claro que no quiero una gran boda, solo que sea contigo. Y ahora a dormir, tenemos muchas cosas que planificar.

―Te amo, Herms. Buenas noches pequeña sabelotodo.

―Yo también te amo Ron.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando estaba pensando en la planificación de la boda. Espero que os guste. No se si escribir alguna discusión más larga o seguir con pequeñas peleas como la de este capítulo, que se solucionan pronto. ¡Se aceptan (y se agradecen) sugerencias! =)**

 **Bueno intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, ahora con las vacaciones hay más tiempo para escribir, espero que no me abandone la inspiración.**

 **¡Graciias por leerme! ^^**


	3. Cuando la historia se repite

**Capítulo 3. Cuando la historia se repite**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a planificar la boda. Por el momento solo tenían claro que se celebraría en la Madriguera y que sería el 2 de mayo, como aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, además del suyo propio.

Hermione quería aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para avanzar con la planificación y los preparativos. Aún tenían que mandar las invitaciones y, antes o después, debería decirle a Ron que iba a invitar a Viktor. Sabía que esto iba a ser motivo de una pelea con el pelirrojo, pero Harry y Ginny tenían razón, era un viejo amigo y él les había invitado a su boda, así como a varios partidos de quidditch, en los cuales Ron no había puesto ninguna pega a su amistad con el búlgaro. Estaba decidido, esa noche hablaría con Ron.

―¡Ay! ―Un pinchazo en la cintura la devolvió a la realidad―. ¡Tener un poco más de cuidado, por favor!

Se encontraba en la Madriguera, subida a una silla mientras su madre y la Señora Weasley estaban arreglando el vestido de novia que habían hecho entre las dos, utilizando el vestido de boda de su madre. Había decidido aprovechar la tela para así ahorrar el dinero que costaría un vestido nuevo. Después de enterarse de todo lo que Ron estaba haciendo para conseguir el dinero para la boda, Hermione le había pedido que dejara el trabajo en la tienda y se centrara en su carrera como auror, algo que no costó tanto gracias a que George estaba de acuerdo con ella.

―Bueno querida, sólo queda coser esta parte de aquí y tendremos el vestido acabado. ¡Vas a estar preciosa! ―Ambas mujeres miraban a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando se miró en el espejo no supo que decir, verdaderamente les había quedado perfecto.

―Muchas gracias por todo. Sois geniales, no sé qué haría sin vosotras ―se giró a abrazar a aquellas dos mujeres que tanto la habían apoyado durante tantos años. La Señora Weasley siempre la había tratado como a una hija.

―No hay nada que agradecer hija, Molly y yo lo hemos hecho encantadas. Todo lo que podamos hacer por ayudaros a Ron y a ti, ya sabéis que podéis decírnoslo. Ahora cámbiate y no te preocupes más por el vestido, nosotras lo coseremos y lo tendremos listo.

Una vez se marcharon las dos mujeres hablando sobre una tiara que la Señora Weasley tenía guardada de su boda, Hermione se cambió y se preparó para bajar. Cuando llegó al salón, encontró a su padre hablando con la Señora Weasley y con su madre.

―Hola papá, ¿Cómo ha ido el día en la clínica hoy? ―La chica abrazó a su padre.

―Bien, no he tenido muchos pacientes hoy ―su padre la devolvió el abrazo y después se dirigió a la Señora Weasley―. Bueno Molly, siempre es un placer venir a esta casa, pero creo que ya es hora de que nosotros volvamos a la nuestra. Tenemos un camino hasta llegar a allí.

Los padres de Hermione se despidieron de la Señora Weasley y de ella, que decidió quedarse otro rato para ayudar a la Señora Weasley a cuidar de Victorie, se divertía mucho jugando con aquella niña y así, mientras ella entretenía a la pequeña, Molly aprovechaba para planificar el banquete de la boda, puesto que era la encargada de prepararlo.

Unas horas después llegó Bill a buscar a su hija y después de saludar a su madre y prometerla ir a comer ese fin de semana, se marcharon a través de la red flu que conectaba las chimeneas de todas las casas de la familia. Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de irse ella también a su casa.

―Creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva a casa. Ron estará a punto de volver y tengo que hablar con él ―Hermione había hablado el tema de invitar a Viktor con

―No te preocupes querida, seguro que Ronnie lo entenderá. Sino ya hablaré yo con él muy seriamente ―ese comentario hizo que Hermione soltara una pequeña risita. La Señora Weasley aún seguía regañando a Ron, lo que provocaba que se pusiera rojo.

―No hará falta Molly, seguro que Ron no pone ninguna pega ―Hermione se despidió de ella con un abrazo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Mientras tanto, cierto pelirrojo había llegado antes a casa y, en un intento de complacer a Hermione con los preparativos de la boda, se dispuso a preparar las invitaciones para llevarlas al día siguiente a la oficina de lechuzas que había en el callejón Diagon.

Llevaba 10 minutos comprobando que las invitaciones estuvieran bien, cuando el nombre de una de ellas le llamó la atención.

 _El señor Ronald Billius Weasley y la señorita Hermione Jean Granger estarían encantados de que el señor Viktor Krum y su esposa asistieran a su boda que se celebrará el día 2 de mayo en La Madriguera._

―¡POR MERLÍN! ¿¡Cómo qué este cretino está invitado a mí boda!? ―Ron no sabía por qué Hermione no le había dicho nada. Él no estaba dispuesto a tener que aguantar a ese tío en su boda, mirando a su mujer.

Justo en el momento en el que dejaba la invitación a un lado, de la chimenea salió una joven de pelo castaño y muy enmarañado. Al ver a Ron con las orejas rojas y las invitaciones en la mano, Hermione supo que había visto la invitación antes de que ella se lo contara.

―Ron, antes de que te pongas en plan celoso, déjame decirte que antes de mandarla iba a hablar contigo y que tu madre, Harry y Ginny piensan que hago bien en invitarle, es un amigo y él nos ha invitado varias veces al quidditch, y... ―No pudo acabar porque Ron ya estaba preparado para soltar sus argumentos sobre por qué no debían invitarle.

―¡Maldita sea Hermione! Es conmigo con quien te casas, ¿no crees qué debería saber quién viene a mi boda y quién no? ¿Y por qué tiene que venir él? Es un idiota que siempre ha querido algo contigo, y que esté casado no quiere decir que se haya olvidado de ti ―su voz había comenzado a subir de tono y estaba empezando a gritar. Esto provocó que Hermione comenzara a gritar también.

―¡Es mi amigo Ronald Weasley! Y por si no te habías enterado, también es mi boda y puedo invitar a quien me dé la gana. Estoy harta de tus celos hacia Viktor y de que seas tan idiota como para no ver que después de todo te he elegido a ti, que siempre has sido tu y no él... ―ya no podía aguantar más esas escenas, al igual que en su cuarto curso, Ron pensaba que ella prefería a Viktor en vez de a él, pero la diferencia era que ahora sabía lo que ella sentía hacia él y estaban a punto de casarse.

―Muy bien, invita a quien quieras, pero lo te sorprendas si el día de la boda soy yo el que no está...

―¡No aguanto más! Me voy a casa de Harry y Ginny, así no tendré que aguantarte. Y si no quieres casarte, dilo antes de hacer el ridículo delante de nuestros amigos y familiares ―dicho esto, volvió a la chimenea, justo antes de permitirse que Ron la viera llorar.

Ron se quedó en el salón, aún con las invitaciones en la mano. Junto a él, se había sentado Crookshanks, que le miraba enfadado. Se tocó el pelo con las manos, como hacia siempre que se ponía nervioso. Otra vez lo había jodido todo con sus celos, ¿De verdad sería capaz de dejar a Hermione plantada el día de su boda? Pues claro que no, él la quería, mucho más de lo que se lo demostraba últimamente. Volvió a leer aquella invitación que había sacado lo peor de él, como le ocurrió mientras llevaba puesto el guardapelo de Regulus Black. Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba que Hermione le perdonara, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no debía ir a buscarla a casa de Harry, puesto que no querría ni verle.

―Está bien, mañana llevaré las invitaciones, también la del capullo de Krum. Y después iré a hablar con Hermione y a disculparme. No hace falta que me sigas mirando de esa forma, bola peluda ―el gato bufó, nunca se habían llevado muy bien. Después de la guerra, Ron pensó que el gato habría desaparecido y no tendría que verle más, pero para su desgracia, su madre le había llevado a la casa de la Tía Muriel.

Cuando Hermione apareció en la chimenea de su casa, Harry y Ginny supieron que había pasado algo entre sus amigos. La chica estaba llorando y no parecía que fuera a calmarse pronto. Los dos se levantaron del sofá y corrieron a abrazarla.

―Herms ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Por qué habéis discutido? ―Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de sus amigos, llevaba conviviendo con estas discusiones desde que tenían once años.

―¿Ha sido por lo de Viktor, verdad? Mi hermano es un completo idiota. Voy a tener que lanzarle una maldición...

―No Ginny. El problema ha sido que ha visto la invitación antes de que yo hablara con él. Hemos empezado a discutir, y ha dicho que si venía Viktor, que no me sorprendiera si al final es él el que no va a la boda. Y...y... ―comenzó a llorar más fuerte, lo que la impidió seguir hablando. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

―Hermione, cálmate por favor. Ya sabes que sois unos orgullosos los dos. Y, sinceramente, con lo brillante que eres pareces no recordar que Ron está completamente enamorado de ti, y nunca te dejaría y menos el día de vuestra boda. Harry, ¿por qué no vas a ver a Ron? Dile que Herms se queda a dormir hoy aquí. Así sabrá que está con nosotros.

Harry se despidió de Ginny con un beso, le dio un abrazo a Hermione y se marchó por la chimenea. Encontró a su amigo en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. Sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a él.

―Soy un idiota Harry. Le he dicho cosas horribles a Hermione, he dicho que no iba a ir a nuestra boda, que la iba a dejar abandonada ese día... ¡Maldita sea, siempre acabo haciéndola daño!

―Ron ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que invite a Krum? Es amigo suyo, él lleva intentando llevarse bien contigo desde hace tiempo, se ha casado y… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Ron! Hermione te ama a ti, no a él. Y tú la amas a ella. No sé por qué lo hacéis todo tan difícil, siempre habéis discutido por tonterías, porque los dos queréis tener siempre la razón en todo ―Harry había conseguido que su amigo levantara la vista hacia él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos del chico estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando―. Me ha dicho Ginny que te dijera que Hermione se queda a dormir hoy en casa. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para solucionar esto?

―Voy a mandar las invitaciones Harry. La de Krum también. Necesito que Hermione me perdone, necesito decirla que nunca la voy a dejar, que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

―Bueno entonces me voy a casa. Mañana ves a mi casa temprano, habla con Hermione y después, ir juntos a mandar las invitaciones. Dile todo lo que me has dicho a mí ahora ―Ron asintió―. Hasta mañana colega.

―Harry, debo pedirte un favor más ―Harry se giró. Su amigo estaba totalmente rojo―. He pensado darle una sorpresa a Hermione, durante la boda. Pero tiene que ser un secreto.

* * *

 **¡Buenas! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. :)**

 **¿Qué será la sorpresa que tiene Ron para Hermione? pronto lo descubriremos!**

 **Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dejar Reviews. Así me ayudaréis a mejorar y poder saber que os parece la historia, si cambiaríais algo o cualquier cosa que queráis aportar. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Es algo que se agradece mucho y motiva para continuar escribiendo.**

 **¡Pronto el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Si, quiero

**Capítulo 4. Sí, quiero**

Después de la discusión por la invitación de Viktor, cosa que habían arreglado al día siguiente tal y como Harry había dicho, los meses hasta la boda habían pasado sin complicaciones. El esperado día había llegado, los invitados se reunían en el jardín de la Madriguera mientras, una muy desquiciada Señora Weasley, se aseguraba que todo estaba perfecto.

Ron se encontraba en la que había sido su habitación cuando vivía en la Madriguera. Seguía todo en el mismo sitio, sus fotografías de los Chudley Cannons, los libros de Hogwarts, su antigua escoba... Algo en el escritorio llamó su atención, se trataba de una foto de Hermione y suya en la playa, en la que ambos salían abrazados y muy sonrientes, de cuando habían ido a pasar unos días con Harry y con Ginny a la casa de Bill. Sonrió al recordar ese verano. Había sido el año siguiente a la caída de Voldemort, cuando las chicas habían terminado sus estudios. Decidió llevarse esa fotografía a casa, por lo que la metió en la maleta donde había guardado la ropa. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

―¡Vaya Ron estás muy elegante! ―Harry entró en la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con su amigo―. Aunque creo que la vieja túnica de gala de tu tía abuela Tessie te habría quedado mucho mejor.

Ron le lanzó la almohada a su amigo, que estaba riéndose. Al recordar esa espantosa túnica que había tenido que llevar durante el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de su mejor amigo.

―Harry, no puedo creerme que esté a punto de casarme con Hermione ―Ron sonreía como si estuviera bajo el efecto de la amortentia.

―La verdad es que os ha costado. Todos sabíamos que esto iba a terminar sucediendo, pero vosotros y vuestro orgullo no dejasteis que pasase antes ―Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda―. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Os merecéis todo esto, después todas las veces en las que os he puesto en peligro por ayudarme.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron. Las voces de la Señora Weasley les recordaron que había llegado la hora de bajar.

Mientras, en la antigua habitación de Ginny, la novia paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la habitación.

―Hermione para, me estas poniendo nerviosa ―Ginny se encontraba sentada en la cama, esperando que llegara la hora―. Ron se va a quedar embobado cuando te vea. ¡Mírate estás preciosa!

―Gracias Ginny. No puedo creerme que sea el día de mi boda. Y que al final del pasillo me esté esperando Ron ―La chica se sonrojo al decir en alto esto último―. Quiero decir, que ya conoces a tu hermano, es un desastre, siempre se olvida de todo y tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharilla...

―Si si, lo que tú digas ―Ginny se reía al ver como su amiga intentaba hacerse la dura con ella. Cómo si no la hubiera visto mirar a Ron miles de veces, y ser extremadamente cariñosa con él―. Herms, conmigo no tienes que hacerte la dura. Ya sé que estás loquita por el insensible, desastroso y olvidadizo de Ron. ―Esto lo dijo imitando a Hermione, lo que provocó que ambas se rieran.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cabeza del padre de Hermione, quien se disculpó por interrumpir a las chicas. Ginny decidió dejarles un poco de intimidad y se marchó diciendo que tenía que ayudar con la colocación de los invitados.

―Vaya estás guapísima. Has crecido demasiado rápido. Hace unos años te estábamos acompañando a la estación de tren para empezar en el colegio y ahora, mírate, mi pequeña se casa ―Hermione abrazó a su padre, mientras se esforzaba por no dejar salir a unas lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos―. Tengo que decirte que me alegro de que sea Ronald. Es muy buen chico y, por lo que contabas en tus cartas cuando erais pequeños, siempre ha cuidado muy bien de ti.

―Gracias papá. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña nutria. Ha llegado la hora de que bajemos.

Ron ya se encontraba en su sitio, esperando que Hermione apareciera. Estaba muy nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien. Harry ya le había asegurado que todo estaba listo.

El momento llegó antes de lo que él pensaba. Al verla, olvidó por un momento su sorpresa. Ella estaba guapísima con aquel vestido blanco, llevaba su pelo recogido y adornado con una tiara que había sido de su madre, aunque algunos mechones se escapaban de su lugar. Cuando volvió en sí, activó el desiluminador, sin dejar de mirar y sonreír a Hermione. Al momento, todas las luces se apagaron, dando lugar a un pequeño camino de bolas de luz que iba desde Hermione hasta Ron. El pelirrojo pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione. Lo que para todos era un camino de luz que unía a los novios, para ellos tenía un significado mayor, algo que sólo entendían Harry y Ginny.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Hermione y su padre se acercaban al altar. Cuando llegaron, Ron cogió de las manos a la chica, sin poder creerse todavía lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

―Gracias por la sorpresa Ron, es precioso ―Hermione no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules.

―Tú estás preciosa Herms. Y te mereces todo.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus cuchicheos, que no se habían dado cuenta de que todos les estaban mirando. Dejaron de hablar, sonrojándose mucho, y comenzaron a prestar atención al mago que les casaría.

La ceremonia pasó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, solo se oían los sollozos de las madres. Cuando llegó el momento de decir los votos, Ron reunió fuerzas para no liarse y estropear todo aquello.

―Hermione, cuando nos conocimos en el tren nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella pequeña sabelotodo con la que discutía todo el tiempo, se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, la persona que mejor me conoce y a la que he acudido siempre que he necesitado algo. Y cuando en cuarto me di cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ti, no hubiera creído a quién me dijera que acabaría casándome contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida, la única persona que, sabiendo todos mis defectos, sigue estando a mi lado. Hoy quiero prometerte, delante de nuestras familias y amigos, que siempre voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos por hacerte feliz y me encargaré de que nunca te pase nada. Te quiero Hermione.

Para cuando llegó el momento de Hermione, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Tal como había hecho en varias ocasiones, Ron la limpió suavemente con la mano y, sonriéndola, la dio fuerzas para hablar.

―Ron, nunca creí que fuera a tener la suerte de conocer a una persona tan leal, valiente, noble y gracioso como eres tú. Cuando era pequeña no tenía amigos, todos me consideraban rara o insufrible. Por eso, cuando llegué a Hogwarts pensé que ocurriría lo mismo pero, pese al mal comienzo que tuvimos, encontré a los mejores amigos que pudiera imaginar. Hoy les tengo a todos aquí, a mi lado y, lo más importante, tengo frente a mí a mi mejor amigo. No puedo pedir más, compartir mi vida con el chico al que siempre he amado y mi mejor amigo es todo lo que quiero. Hoy, delante de todos nuestros familiares y amigos, quiero prometerte que siempre estaré apoyándote, cuando tú no te veas capaz, yo te empujaré. Voy a hacer que seas feliz en cada momento. Te quiero Ron.

Muchos habían dejado escapar algún aplauso, Hagrid lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazándose a la Profesora McGonagall. Los novios intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron. Todos aplaudieron cuando acabó la ceremonia. Con un movimiento de varita, las sillas y mesas se colocaron para el banquete, todos los invitados querían felicitar a la pareja.

Después de miles de felicitaciones, abrazos y agradecimientos por haber asistido, los novios se dirigieron a una mesa ocupada por cuatro personas. Allí se encontraban charlando Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville.

―Ey chicos, felicidades. Ha sido una gran boda y, Hermione, estás guapísima ―Neville se había vuelto más abierto desde que habían acabado con Voldemort. Su autoestima había aumentado y se sentía más seguro de sí mismo.

―Si, menos mal que no nos han molestado los nargles, habían miles de ellos encima de nosotros ―Luna siempre era igual, especial a su forma.

―Gracias por todo, nos habéis ayudado mucho con la boda y los preparativos ―Ron sabía lo mucho que habían trabajado sus amigos ayudando a levantar la carpa.

Con los postres llegó también un pastel de cumpleaños, algo que habían pensado Ron y Hermione y, en donde la Señora Weasley había llevado las riendas desde que se enteró del plan.

―Vic, feliz cumpleaños enana ―Ron cogió de una mano a su sobrina, mientras Hermione la cogía de la otra―. Tu tía Hermione ha pensado que hoy se celebra también algo importante, que te nos haces mayor.

La niña no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Sus enormes ojos iban del pastel, a sus tíos y, otra vez al pastel. La subieron a una silla para que llegara a las velas. Todos sonreían y felicitaban a la pequeña, que estaba encantada de volver a ser el centro de atención, algo que había perdido desde el nacimiento de su hermana y, más recientemente, el de su prima Molly.

―Vaya Vic, pareces una princesa desde ahí arriba. Pide un deseo y sopla bien fuerte ―Hermione animó a la niña, quien sopló lo más fuerte que pudo, apagando las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños. Después abrazó a su tío y a su tía.

―Vosotros sois mis tíos favoritos, pero no se lo digáis a nadie o se pondrán celosos ―la niña se había puesto seria al confiarles a los chicos su pequeño secreto. Ellos no pudieron más que sonreír y fundirse en un abrazo con su sobrina.

Después de comer tarta, todos comenzaron a bailar. Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados mirando cómo se divertían los invitados cuando, de repente, apareció Viktor Krum a su lado. Hermione notó como Ron se tensaba, por lo que le cogió de la mano para calmarle.

―Rrron, Herrrmione, muchas felicidades. Esperrro que seáis muy felices juntos. Ha llegado la horrra de marrrcharrrme. Adiós ―besó la mano de Hermione y estrechó la de Ron.

―Adiós Viktor, gracias por haber venido ―Hermione sonrió al búlgaro.

―Esto... Si...gracias por venir. Adiós ―Ron quería perder de vista a ese tío lo antes posible.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, los Weasley, los Granger y Harry se fueron a acostar. Por su parte, los novios se habían marchado en un traslador hasta el aeropuerto, donde cogerían un avión muggle que les llevaría a su luna de miel en Francia.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Intentaré tener el siguiente pronto, aún tengo que pensar sí avanzar la historia un poco o seguir por este período. ¿Alguna idea?**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, esto me anima a continuar escribiendo.** =)


	5. PEDDO

**Capítulo 5. P.E.D.D.O.**

Habían pasado dos años desde que denegaron la propuesta de Hermione. Después de escuchar como la mayoría de los magos que formaban el tribunal alegaban que su propuesta sobre la Protección Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros era una locura, había decidido volver a presentar su reforma de la Ley de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Con la preparación de la boda había dejado de lado el caso, pero después de un año preparando una nueva ley, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse de nuevo a aquellos magos.

Las manos la temblaban, a pesar de que Ron le había asegurado que esta vez iría bien, Hermione no dejaba de repasar sus anotaciones, buscando un fallo o un descuido que hubiera pasado por alto.

―Ha llegado el momento Señorita Granger. Confío en usted, ha trabajado muy duro en esta ley ―su jefe, un mago pequeño y arrugado, sabía lo mucho que había luchado por que se aprobara esa ley.

―Gracias Señor Perkins.

La sala estaba llena, inconscientemente, Hermione buscó una cabellera roja y esos ojos azules que siempre la daban fuerza. Ron había pedido permiso para retrasar su traslado a Escocia, donde los aurores estaban llevando a cabo una misión de reconocimiento. Al final le encontró, sentado en la segunda fila, mirándola con una sonrisa que la animaba a hablar y a luchar por esa ley que había empezado como una asociación en sus años de colegio. Era ahora o nunca.

―Buenos días señores y señoras del tribunal. Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y, como recordarán, hace dos años me presenté ante ustedes para mostrarles mi propuesta de la Ley P.E.D.D.O, sobre la Protección Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros. Al igual que en esa ocasión, vengo a presentarles mi nueva propuesta, una modificación de la ley que ya se me denegó en su momento. La Ley Dobby. ¿Por qué tratar a criaturas inteligentes, como es el caso de los elfos domésticos, como esclavos? Estamos en el siglo XXI, la comunidad mágica ha evolucionado durante toda su historia, ahora las relaciones con la comunidad muggle son de confraternidad y muchos hijos de muggles, entre los cuales me incluyo, son aceptados sin tener que sufrir por la pureza de la sangre. Esto se consiguió tras la caída del que no debe ser nombrado. Esa batalla se ganó gracias a magos y brujas, algunos de los cuales perdieron la vida en esa guerra, y gracias a un pequeño elfo doméstico que vivió sus últimos años cómo un elfo libre. Ese elfo, llamado Dobby, consiguió vivir en libertad, trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts, recibiendo un salario consistente en gorros y otras prendas de ropa, disfrutando de días de descanso y, realizando un trabajo tan dedicado y eficaz cómo cuando era un esclavo. Por esto, les propongo a ustedes la siguiente cuestión, ¿Por qué no entregar la libertad a nuestros elfos domésticos? Trabajarían con un contrato, a cambio de pequeños obsequios como salario, consistentes en ropa o cualquier tipo de pago acordado con ellos. Hemos entrevistado a varios elfos, todos han llegado a la conclusión de que no quieren recibir dinero, prefieren objetos que almacenar como trofeos. ¿No creen qué es un precio demasiado bajo en comparación con el gran avance que daría la legislación mágica? Espero que recapaciten su voto y que apoyen esta causa para una protección más igualitaria para nuestros obedientes ayudantes domésticos. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Una vez terminada su exposición un silencio inundó la sala. Unos tímidos aplausos rompieron con ese silencio. Hermione no necesitaba buscar a Ron con la mirada para saber que era él quien aplaudía. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación la pilló por sorpresa. Toda la sala comenzó aplaudir, nunca había visto nada igual en otras exposiciones a las que había asistido. Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio cuando una bruja de mediana edad comenzó a hablar.

―Señorita Granger, su exposición ha sido realmente gratificante. Se nota que tras la primera negación ha trabajado usted mucho más en ella. Me gustaría comenzar con la votación. Por favor, quien esté a favor de aprobar la Ley Dobby que levante la mano ―uno tras otro, los magos y brujas del jurado comenzaron a levantar sus manos. Salvo dos personas, todos habían votado a favor―. Muy bien. ¿En contra? ―Los dos magos que se habían negado a apoyar la ley levantaron la mano.

Hermione no podía creerlo, lo había conseguido. Estaba tan sorprendida que no escuchó a la bruja dar por concluida la exposición. Sin saber cómo, llegó al lugar donde la esperaba su jefe, quien la abrazó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

―Lo has conseguido muchacha. Todo tu trabajo se ha visto recompensado hoy y, para compensar todo el esfuerzo y tu implantación en esta ley, te nombro mi ayudante. Podrás estar al mando de tu ley y seguir ampliándola.

―Muchas gracias Señor Perkins, no le defraudaré ―Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Su ley, aprobada.

―Sé que no lo hará. Y, por favor, tómese unos días de vacaciones, se los ha ganado.

Cuando el Señor Perkins se fue, Hermione comenzó a buscar a Ron, algo que no la costó mucho. El chico estaba apoyado a la salida de la sala. Cuando la vio, rápidamente fue a abrazarla.

―¡Lo sabía, sabía que mi pequeña sabelotodo lo iba a conseguir! Eres increíble Hermione. Deberías haber visto la cara de esos dos capullos ―Ron la había levantado del suelo en su abrazo. No paraba de besarla y, por su parte, Hermione no quería que parara.

―No lo habría logrado sin ti. Has aguantado mis largas noches de trabajo, has releído todas la páginas miles de veces y me has animado a continuar cuando he querido rendirme ―ya en el suelo, Hermione se dio cuenta de la hora que era―. Ron, debes ir a preparar la bolsa, tienes que estar en Escocia en 4 horas y el traslador sale puntual, ya lo sabes.

Sin dejar de protestar por tener que irse, Ron siguió a Hermione hasta la chimenea que les llevaría a su casa. Sabía cómo se ponía la chica cuando tenía que ir a alguna misión, él también la echaba de menos, pero ella nunca le permitiría abandonar su puesto de trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ron comenzó a besarla apasionante, bajando por su cuello y haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. En seguida, los besos se convirtieron en una vía de escape para ellos, se buscaban en los labios del otro como si fuera la última vez que estarían juntos. Hermione sufría cada vez que Ron y Harry salían a alguna misión. No quería imaginarse en perderles, sobre todo a Ron. Por eso cuando notó que él la recostó sobre la cama, ella no pudo más que enterarse a él, al placer que le causaba notarle dentro de ella, a sus besos apasionados y al deseo de ambos de poder detener el mundo en ese momento.

La hora de marcharse había llegado, Ron tenía preparado la bolsa de viaje y estaba listo para partir hacia el Ministerio. Antes de entrar en la chimenea se volvió para besar a Hermione.

―¿Qué vas a hacer en tus días libres? Odio perderme estas mini vacaciones. Si digo que estoy enfermo, puedo quedarme aquí conmigo...

―Ronald, debes ir. Harry te está esperando y, además, yo voy a estar muy ocupada ayudando a Ginny. Ya está de 7 meses y, sin Harry en casa, sólo tiene al viejo Kreacher para ayudarla. Tu madre tiene mucho trabajo en la Madriguera con las niñas allí. Cuando vuelvas... ―la voz se la cortó. Ron tenía que volver.

―Ey, volveré. Siempre lo hago ―Ron la alzó la cara suavemente, haciendo presión en la barbilla de la chica. La besó. No paraba de repetirse que tenía que regresar a ella, a su hogar. Cada misión podía ser la última―. Cuando vuelva, le diré a Bill que iremos unos días con ellos. Descansaremos en la playa y nos distraeremos con las niñas. Así mamá podrá descansar también unos días. ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione asintió, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Tenía que convencerse de que sólo serían unos días que, después, Ron volvería a casa con ella. El chico la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, ella se refugió entre sus brazos.

―Te quiero Herms. Te prometo que en unos días me tienes aquí molestando otra vez ―la chica sonrió ante el comentario de su marido. Su forma de molestarla era algo que no había cambiado en todo el tiempo desde que se conocían.

―Yo también te quiero. Ten mucho cuidado y dale a Harry un abrazo de mi parte. Recuérdale que va a ser padre, no hagáis tonterías de las vuestras, ya sois héroes, no tenéis que demostrarlo en cada misión.

Tras unos besos más, Ron entró en la chimenea y desapareció. Tenía una misión que cumplir y una promesa, la de volver sano y salvo a Hermione. Haría lo que fuera necesario para cumplirla.

* * *

 **Holii, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Al final decidí avanzar la historia un poco, ya va quedando menos para que un nuevo cambio sacuda las vidas de Ron y Hermione, la espera de su pequeña Rose.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar es bienvenida. Muchas muchas gracias por seguir la historia, es genial notar ese apoyo =)**

 **¡Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente!**


	6. ¿Y sí?

**Capítulo 6. ¿Y sí...?**

La misión en Escocia había durado más de lo que Harry y Ron habían pensado. Tras dos meses buscando alguna pista que les llevara hasta los mortífagos fugados, al fin habían encontrado algo. Sin embargo, el Ministerio había decidido posponer la captura. Aún no tenían claro el lugar donde se encontraba el grupo, por lo que los aurores volvieron a Londres. Desde allí podrían comenzar a planear el siguiente paso de la misión y recopilar pistas e información.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que dejar para más adelante esas vacaciones que ambos tanto anisaban. La chica había comenzado su trabajo como ayudante del director, lo que suponía un nuevo reto para ella. Tenía que trabajar en su ley y ayudar a los elfos y a los magos a los que servían en todo el proceso de liberación.

A finales de septiembre, Ginny dio a luz al pequeño James, los Señores Weasley, George, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de San Mungo esperando para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. De repente, Harry salió de la habitación acompañado por un médico.

―Muchas gracias doctor ―Harry se despidió del médico y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la familia―. El médico ha dicho que todo está bien, Ginny y James solo necesitan descansar. Ya podemos entrar en la habitación, les han trasladado a la del final del pasillo. Por cierto, Ron... Hermione, queremos que seáis los padrinos. ¿Qué os parece?

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. En todo este tiempo, ni Harry ni Ginny, les habían dicho que serían los padrinos de James. Sin pensarlo más se levantaron y siguieron a Harry, George y a los Señores Weasley, la señora Weasley ya había entrado en la habitación corriendo.

―¿Ginny no te había dicho nada cuando estuviste con ella los dos meses de la misión? ―Hermione negó con la cabeza―. Vaya, Harry tampoco me dijo nada.

Los dos entraron en la habitación. La Señora Weasley tenía en los brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía. Ginny les sonrió cuando llegaron a su cama. Por las caras que llevaban Ron y Hermione supo que Harry ya les había dado la noticia.

―Sentimos no haberos dicho antes que queríamos que fuerais los padrinos, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa. Además, no se nos ocurre nadie mejor que vosotros para cuidar a James si a nosotros nos pasara algo ―esto último lo dijo bajando la voz. No quería que su madre empezara a decir que ahora no había peligros.

―Muchas gracias chicos ―Hermione abrazó a Ginny y a Harry. Ron se había quedado mirando a su madre y a su sobrino. Esta mirada no pasó desapercibida para los nuevos padres.

―Ron ¿por qué no coges a tu sobrino? ―Harry rio al ver como su amigo se ponía rojo―. Confío en que no se te caiga al suelo. Jajaja

―Os apuesto cinco galeones a que el pequeño Ronnie tira al niño al suelo ―George comenzó la broma, pero al ver las miradas de ira procedentes de Ginny, Hermione y su madre, decidió que no era buen momento―. Vale vale, solo era una broma.

―Yo...esto...creo que...que paso...gracias ―Ron no sabía dónde meterse. Vale, ya tenía sobrinos, había cogido a todos muchas veces, pero...de recién nacidos nunca... Siempre evitaba coger a los bebés por sí se le caían. ¿En qué hora le contó a Harry su temor? Ahora se iba a reír de él siempre...

―Vamos Ronald, no seas tonto. Ven que te lo pase ―su madre le ordenó que se acercara. Por su bien, debía hacerla caso o montaría un espectáculo en la habitación.

Cuando se acercó, su madre le pasó al pequeño y, con mucho cuidado de que no se le cayera, le cogió entre sus brazos. La verdad es que no era tan difícil. Miró al niño, de había quedado dormido y respiraba tranquilamente. Después, miró a Hermione, quien le sonreía y tenía un brillo distinto en la mirada.

―Lo ves hermanito. No es tan difícil ―Ginny también sonreía. Se la notaba el cansancio en la cara, por lo que cuando la Señora Weasley decidió que era hora de irse, ninguno se negó. La madre y el niño tenían que descansar.

―Ginny, hija, mañana volveremos todos a veros. Los demás estarán deseando ver al pequeño ―se despidió de su hija con un beso en la frente y cuando todos se hubieron despedido, se marcharon a sus casas. El resto de la familia no había podido venir, todos tenían que cuidar de sus hijos y Charlie estaba en Rumanía.

Esa noche, ya en casa, Ron notaba como Hermione daba vueltas a algo, sin atreverse ha decirlo. Durante la cena estuvo más callada de lo normal. Para no agobiarla, Ron no la preguntó. Sabía que era mejor esperar a que quisiera decirlo. Cuando se metieron en la cama, al ver que seguía sin decir nada, Ron ya no aguantó la intriga más.

―Suéltalo Herms. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Recuerda que te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te esta rondando desde esta tarde.

―Pues verás... ―Hermione se había sonrojado. Ron la conocía demasiado bien. Abrazó al chico por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Al instante, él comenzó a jugar con su pelo―. Está tarde...cuando te he visto con James en brazos... He pensado en lo genial que sería tener a un pequeño corriendo por la casa... ¿No crees?

―Tienes razón, yo también lo he pensado ―el pelirrojo sonrió para sí―. Creo que le diré a Bill que nos deje un día a Louis y a las niñas. Hace mucho que no les vemos y la casa está muy silenciosa ―Hermione no podía creer que Ron fuera tan idiota de no haber entendido lo que quería decirle. A veces era tan insensible.

―Me parece muy bien. Buenas noches Ronald ―Intentó que no se notara el cambio de humor en su voz. Se dio la vuelta y, sin siquiera darle un beso a Ron, se dispuso a dormir.

―Buenas noches amor ―cuando Hermione no podía verle ya, Ron sonrió de forma pícara. Claro que la había entendido, pero le gustaba tanto picar a la chica. Tanto tiempo juntos y ella seguía enfadándose siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se levantó antes que Hermione. Ese día ella entraba más tarde a trabajar. Sin despertarla, Ron dejó un trozo de pergamino en la mesilla de Hermione. Esperaba que el enfado de ayer se le hubiera pasado y leyera la nota. Antes de salir de la habitación, la besó en la frente suavemente.

Cuando se despertó, Hermione encontró un trozo de pergamino en la mesilla. Seguramente Ron habría acabado con las ranas de chocolate y le pedía que le comprara más. Pero esta vez se tendría que aguantar. Aún estaba molesta por la conversación que habían tenido por la noche. Para su sorpresa, en la nota ponía algo bien distinto.

 _Buenos días pequeña sabelotodo. No creo que a Bill y a Fleur les haga mucha gracia que les robemos a sus hijos. Por lo que he tenido una idea mejor. ¿Y sí fuera nuestro?_

 _Te quiero._

 _Ron_

 _P.d. Anoche te entendí perfectamente, pero sabes que me encanta cuando te enfadas. Siempre me ha parecido que es cuando más guapa te pones._

 _Ah por cierto, no quedan ranas de chocolate. ¿Podrías pasar por la tienda de George y cómprame algunas? Gracias, eres la mejor._

* * *

 **Buenas! Os dejo un capítulo nuevo, este es más corto que los otros pero prometo que, como compensación, el próximo estará acabado pronto y será algo más largo.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que os guste y si tenéis cualquier sugerencia/queja/cualquier cosa que queráis decir, estaré encantada de leerlo y saber vuestras opiniones. =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Una serie de momentos inoportunos

**Capítulo 7. Una serie de momentos inoportunos**

Desde que Ron y Hermione decidieron tener un hijo, todo había sido un impedimento. Habían acordado no decir nada a nadie hasta que no fuera seguro, ya que ambos sabían lo pesadas que se pondrían sus familias.

Por un motivo u otro, cada vez tenían menos tiempo para estar juntos y cuando conseguían verse, por las noches, estaban tan cansados que se dormían al momento. Esos meses habían sido una serie de momentos inoportunos.

Primero, Harry consiguió un ascenso a director del departamento de aurores, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en nombrar a Ron como coordinador de equipos de rastreo y estrategias. Su nuevo cargo tenía un sueldo mejor, lo que les vendría bien cuando tuvieran al bebé, pero implicaba más horas de trabajo y dirigir todas las misiones de captura o, lo que es lo mismo, menos tiempo con Hermione.

Por otra parte, Hermione tuvo que asistir a un curso de leyes mágicas que impartía el Ministerio Mágico de Francia. Estuvo fuera durante tres meses, solo volvía a casa durante los fines de semana. Por eso aprovechaban cualquier momento para intentarlo pero, por el momento, no había sido de mucho éxito.

Era un lluvioso día de abril cuando, cansado de tantos impedimentos y de la tensión que estaba comenzando a aflorar entre ellos, Ron decidió pedirle a Harry unos días libres. Durante el descanso de la comida, Ron se dirigió al despacho de Harry. Llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar una respuesta, entró.

―Harry, tengo que contarte algo y... Necesito un favor, colega ―se sentó en la silla de enfrente de su amigo. Hermione le mataría si se enterara de que se lo había contado a Harry.

―Claro, dime, ¿Pasa algo entre Hermione y tú? ―Harry tenía mucha paciencia, pero las discusiones de sus amigos le superaban.

―No, no... Aún no... ―Ron se puso nervioso. Harry, por su parte, le miró con curiosidad―. Verás, hace unos meses que Herms y yo intentamos tener un hijo. Pero entre su curso en Francia, mi ascenso y, las navidades en la Madriguera... No hemos tenido suerte. Me gustaría pedirte unos días libres para estar con ella, sin estrés. Hermione está empezando a agobiarse y ya sabes cómo se pone... Da miedo.

―Caray Ron, eso es genial. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis a Ginny y a mí? Desde que nació James estamos más ocupados, pero hemos estado quedando los cuatro muchas veces, podríais haberlo dicho. Entiendo que necesitéis unos días de vacaciones, han sido unos meses muy ajetreados...pero...

―Gracias tío, sabía que me entenderías ―sin dejar terminar a su amigo, Ron se levantó. Hablaría con Hermione esa misma noche y planearían unas vacaciones―. Bueno ya te diré cuando me cojo las vacaciones. Te dejo que sigas con el papeleo.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando...

―Ron, espera. No quería decírtelo aún, pero creo que necesitas saberlo para planificar las vacaciones. He recibido una lechuza del equipo de aurores de Escocia ―la cara de Ron cambió al blanco. Sabía que vendría a continuación―. El equipo y tú os marcháis a finales de mayo para llevar a cabo la misión de captura del grupo de mortífagos que estamos investigando. Estaréis allí cuatro meses. Les espiaréis y esperaréis a que se reúnan con otros mortífagos con los que se están comunicando. Yo me quedaré aquí, coordinando a tu equipo y a los aurores que repasan la información que nos va llegando. Lo siento.

―¡PERO HARRY ME HAS DICHO QUÉ ME ENTENDÍAS, MALDITA SEA! ¿Cuándo cojo mis vacaciones? ¿Después de la misión? ¿Antes de irme? ―Ron estaba perdiendo los papeles. Habría jurado que Harry le había dado permiso para coger las vacaciones, le había dicho que les entendía―. ¿Qué le digo a Hermione ahora? No te imaginas la ilusión que le hace tener un hijo...

―Lo siento de verdad colega. Sé que Hermione y tú habéis estado unos meses separados por su trabajo y ahora sale esto... Eres el mejor planificando estrategias, por eso te di ese puesto. Ron te prometo que después de esta misión podrás coger unas largas vacaciones, te las mereces ―Harry parecía arrepentido. Ron se calmó al ver que su amigo no lo estaba pasando bien dándole esa información. Sabía que Harry preferiría no mandarle a una misión tan larga. No después de haber estado lejos de Hermione estos meses.

―No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Hablaré con Hermione y la contaré la situación. Ya lo intentaremos más adelante. Hasta luego Harry.

Ron salió del despacho con la cabeza baja. No podía creer que en un mes tuviera que marcharse. Aún no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Hermione.

Esa noche, cuando Ron llegó a casa, encontró la mesa decorada con velas. Hermione salió de la cocina llevando dos platos de lasaña, llevaba puesto un vestido azul y sonreía, estaba muy guapa.

―Hola amor, ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ―Hermione dejó los platos en la mesa y le dio un cálido beso.

―Hola pequeña. ¿Qué celebramos?

―Nada, solo quería darte una sorpresa...y crear una atmósfera más romántica ―a Ron se le venía el mundo encima solo de pensar en lo que Harry le había dicho. Hermione debió de notar algo en su cara, porque se separó de él y cambió su tono de voz―. ¿Qué pasa Ronald?

―Ven, siéntate ―se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Hermione le miraba preocupada―. Tengo algo que decirte, no son buenas noticias.

―No te preocupes Ron ―la chica le cogió la mano y, en un gesto de apoyo, la apretó suavemente entre las suyas.

―Verás... Esta mañana, he ido a hablar con Harry. Le quería pedir unos días libres para estar contigo e intentar lo del bebé... ―Ron notaba como las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta―. Harry me ha dicho que me mandan a una misión a Escocia... Cuatro meses...me voy a finales de mayo... Lo siento Herms, de verdad que lo siento.

La chica notó como unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Miró a Ron, esperando ver una sonrisa que indicara que estaba de broma. Pero cuando le miró, el chico se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y los hombros caídos. Sabía que él tampoco quería ir a esa misión.

―No pasa nada, nos apañaremos. Lo seguiremos intentando cuando podamos, y ya veremos qué pasa. Solo te pido que vuelvas de esa misión.

Ron levantó la cabeza. Ver a Hermione llorando era algo que odiaba. La abrazó fuertemente y ambos se quedaron allí, olvidándose de la cena.

―Claro que voy a volver tonta. Acuérdate de que siempre que esté lejos de ti y quiera volver, el desiluminador me guiará hasta donde tú estés.

...

Mayo pasó rápidamente y, antes de lo que ellos esperaban, llegó la noche antes de la partida de Ron. Al final, la misión se había retrasado una semana más, lo que permitió que Ron y Hermione cogieran unos días libres para ir de vacaciones. Pero la realidad había vuelto a sus vidas y al día siguiente Ron se iría a Escocia hasta septiembre.

―Vamos Ron, tenemos que pasar a recoger a mis padres de camino a la Madriguera ―Hermione ya le estaba esperando en la puerta.

―Ya voy. No entiendo por qué tenemos que cenar todos juntos... Yo solo quiero estar contigo. Me voy mañana y voy a estar lejos cuatro meses, mi familia puede esperar... Venga Herms, vámonos juntos donde sea ―Ron la rodeó con sus brazos. A pesar de que Hermione pensaba lo mismo que él, ella era la responsable, la que siempre hacía lo correcto...

―No podemos Ronald. Venga que nos están esperando ya.

Como siempre, Hermione tenía razón. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera ya estaban todos esperando. La casa estaba tan llena como cuando vivían todos los Weasley allí. La Señora Weasley había decidido que pasaran el verano allí todos reunidos, Hermione sabía que lo hacía para que ella no estuviera sola en casa mientras Ron estaba en Escocia y agradecía ese gesto.

Después de la cena, tan abundante como siempre solían ser las cenas en la casa de los Weasley, todos se dirigieron al jardín. Los más pequeños, a excepción de Lucy, la hija pequeña de Percy, se divertían con unos muñecos que cambiaban de forma, el último invento de George. Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez mágico, mientras Bill, Charlie, Percy y George estaban enfrascados en una partida de naipes explosivos. Las mujeres charlaban sobre el trabajo, los niños y los planes que podían hacer ese verano. El Señor Weasley y el Señor Granger hablaban sobre su tema favorito, los inventos del mundo muggle y del mundo mágico.

Sobre medianoche Ron y Hermione decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Se trasladarían por la Red Flu, ya que era más rápido que volver en coche. La Señora Weasley les acompañó hasta el salón.

―Ronnie ten mucho cuidado. Si puedes, escribe de vez en cuando ―abrazó a su hijo y le apretó las mejillas como solía hacer cuando era pequeño.

―¡Mamá, es una misión de captura, se supone que no tienen que saber que estamos allí! ¿Cómo quieres que te escriba? ―Ron odiaba cuando su madre le trataba como si aún fuera aquel niño pelirrojo y larguirucho.

―Buenas noches Molly. Mañana al mediodía vuelvo ―ahora la Señora Weasley abrazaba a Hermione.

―Muy bien querida. Te estaremos esperando todos aquí. Bueno marcharos ya, que es tarde.

Los dos chicos entraron en la chimenea y desaparecieron. Al instante, el salón de su casa aparecía ante sus ojos. Hermione comenzó a revisar que Ron hubiera cogido todo lo necesario, odiaba ver aquella maleta en la entrada, siempre significaba estar separados. Tras comprobar todo, volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Al salir de la ducha, Ron la encontró llorando, inmediatamente la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente.

―Herms, por favor, no llores. Ya verás cómo pasa rápido el tiempo y te prometo que, en cuanto vuelva, le voy a decir a Harry que me dé un tiempo libre de misiones, que trabajaré desde aquí ―no podía verla así, no quería que la última noche antes de irse fuera de esa manera―. Sabes, me gustaría poder quedarme para siempre en esta semana de vacaciones que hemos tenido. Solos tú y yo. No quiero que estés así en los últimos momentos que nos quedan para estar juntos antes de irme.

―Lo...lo siento... ―Ron la limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano―. Debería ir a lavarme la cara...

Sin dar oportunidad de levantarse a la chica, Ron la besó apasionadamente. Necesitaba sentir entre sus brazos el cuerpo de ella, el roce de sus labios por su piel. Poco a poco, la respiración de ambos se fue acelerando, confundiéndose con gemidos que se escapaban de sus bocas. Las lágrimas de Hermione habían desaparecido para dar paso a una necesidad de buscar y encontrarse con los labios de Ron. Él recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en sus pechos, acariciándolos mientras su boca se deslizaba por su cuello. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta sus muslos, robando gemidos a Hermione, acelerando el pulso de los dos. Sus caderas encajaban a la perfección, acompasadas en un va y ven rítmico, que fue aumentando hasta que ambos cayeron uno al lado del otro, quedándose abrazados.

―Mañana me iré pronto, no quiero que te levantes tan temprano.

―Me da igual Ronald. Me levantaré a despedirme de ti y punto. Además, después tengo que volver a la Madriguera con todos.

―Está bien, ya sé que puedes llegar a ser muy cabezota ―Ron la besó en la cabeza―. Será mejor dormir ya. Buenas noches pequeña.

―Buenas noches amor ―se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que Ron había insistido la noche anterior de que siguiera durmiendo, Hermione se levantó la primera y preparó el desayuno. Cuando el pelirrojo entró en la cocina, se encontró a su mujer sentada en la mesa con la mirada perdida en su plato de tortitas.

―Con lo lista que eres y ¿no sabes que las tortitas se comen? Por mucho que las mires no van a desaparecer ―la chica le miró y le regaló una sonrisa algo triste. Al menos había conseguido que levantara la cabeza―. Herms, ya sabes que no me gusta verte así. Cuatro meses pasan volando, ya lo verás.

Ron se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano con cariño. Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Hermione, le colocó el tenedor en la mano que tenía cogida y la insistió en que comiera. Cuando terminaron, Ron recogió todo y se fue a coger su capa de viaje para marcharse. Hermione le siguió al salón.

―Bueno amor, me voy ya. Pásatelo muy bien en la Madriguera con todos, ya verás como el tiempo pasa volando ―Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

―¿No podrás escribirnos? Al menos para saber que estas bien ―Hermione le miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

―No pequeña. No podré escribiros, podrían encontrarnos y la misión fracasaría. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien ―la alzó la cabeza para que le mirara―. Siempre vuelvo, recuérdalo.

―Por favor, Ron no intentes ninguna estupidez. Si ves que algo va mal, vete. Aborta la misión y vuelve a casa.

―Lo haré, te lo prometo. Ahora tengo que irme. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca.

Sabiendo que no podía alargar más la despedida, Ron la besó, como si fuese el último beso de ambos. Cuando se separaron, se metió en la chimenea y pronunció su destino. Lo último que vio, antes de que todo se volviera un borrón, fueron los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hermione.

* * *

 **Holaa! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, como prometí es un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero que os guste. ^^**


	8. Complicaciones y secretos

**Capítulo 8. Complicaciones y secretos**

Llevaban tres meses espiando a los mortífagos, escondidos en el bosque donde tenían su cuartel. En todo este tiempo, no habían conseguido localizar el otro grupo que se escondía en Escocia. El equipo de aurores se encontraba impaciente, estaba previsto que en dos días llegaran los refuerzos con noticias de Inglaterra y con la orden de capturar a los magos oscuros.

Ron intentaba que su equipo no desesperase, pero el calor, la falta de información y comunicación con el exterior y el estado de ánimo del propio Ron, no ayudaban a la hora de animar a los aurores. Llevaba tres meses sin saber nada de Hermione, salvo aquella vez que había escuchado su voz llamándole desde el desiluminador, pero de eso hacía mes y medio. Había estado a punto de dejar que aquella bola de luz que le había entrado por el pecho, como años atrás, le llevara de vuelta a casa con Hermione. Sin embargo, allí seguía, su lealtad le había prohibido abandonar a su equipo y defraudar a Harry con aquella misión.

―Weasley, han llegado los refuerzos. Te va a sorprender, será mejor que vengas ―la voz de Malcom, uno de los aurores de su equipo, le devolvió a la realidad.

Ron salió de la tienda donde había estado planeando todas las estrategias posibles para asaltar aquel cuartel. Lo que encontró fuera no le gustó. Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto, cómo las que solían gastarle los gemelos cuando eran pequeños. Delante de él había un mago nuevo, rodeado por el equipo de aurores, eran siete en total.

―¿Quién eres? ¿Y el resto de los refuerzos? ―la voz de Ron sonaba autoritaria.

―No hay más. No vendrán refuerzos ―todos miraron al mago con desprecio. Era un chico joven, unos años más pequeño que Ron, seguramente estaría en su primera misión. La voz le temblaba ligeramente―. Las noticias que debo daros son que no habrá más refuerzos, sólo yo; además, desde Inglaterra han denegado la orden de avanzar en la captura por el momento, han solicitado un alargamiento de la misión…

―¡UNA MIERDA! ―Zoe, la única mujer que componía el equipo, fue la primera en mostrar su desacuerdo―. Weasley, dijiste que la misión sería de cuatro meses, llevamos aquí parados desde que llegamos, esperando a que esos gilipollas queden con sus otros amiguitos oscuros. No pienso estar aquí hasta que al Ministro le apetezca devolvernos a casa. ¡Tengo familia y me gustaría poder estar con ellos!

―Zoe cálmate. Aquí todos tenemos familias, no eres la única ―Ron ya no aguantaba más. Todos querían volver a casa. Aquella misión era una pérdida de tiempo―. ¿Alguna noticia más? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer entonces?

―Ni idea, señor...yo sólo sé lo que me han mandado decirles ―el nuevo parecía más nervioso después del enfrentamiento de Ron y Zoe.

―Muy bien, gracias. Chicos, ya habéis oído. Nos quedamos aquí hasta nueva orden. Lo siento, se que a todos os dije que se trataba de una misión de cuatro meses, o eso pensé yo también.

Cuando terminó de hablar, todos comenzaron a exponer sus quejas pero Ron, ignorando los comentarios, volvió a su tienda. No quería saber nada de nadie. Harry le había dicho que en septiembre volvería a casa, le había mentido. Sabía que quería estar con Hermione más tiempo. Para él era fácil estar con Ginny y James porque no tenía que ir de misiones, simplemente coordinar las cosas desde Londres.

Dos horas después, cuando ya había anochecido, Malcom entró en la tienda. Encontró al pelirrojo sentado frente a la mesa, mirando el gran mapa que habían desplegado para planificar su ataque.

―¿Qué coño pasa ahora? Si no vienes a decirme que han llegado más refuerzos y que el idiota de antes solo era una broma, puedes marcharte, ya he tenido suficientes quejas por hoy ―Ron sonaba cansado. Estaba tan harto como ellos, él tampoco encontraba sentido a aquella misión.

―No Weasley, las quejas no solucionan mi vida. Por mucho que me queje, mañana seguiré aquí, esperando como un gilipollas ―Malcom era un hombre duro. Llevaba un parche a causa de una maldición que le había destrozado el ojo derecho. A Ron le recordaba mucho al viejo Ojo- Loco. Era el único que no tenía familia, lo único que decía echar de menos era una buena botella de whisky de fuego―. Vengo a decirte que el idiota ha decidido ir por su cuenta y ha entrado en el cuartel de esos malnacidos. Al parecer es un puto descerebrado.

Ron no podía creer que todo le saliera mal. ¡Él sólo quería volver a su casa! Y ahora, por culpa del novato escocés que le habían mandado como refuerzo, tenía que conducir a su equipo a un rescate suicida.

―¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Reúne al equipo, tenemos que rescatar al idiota antes de que le maten.

Mientras Malcom salía a llamar al resto del equipo, Ron se preparó para entrar en acción. Hermione le había pedido que si algo raro pasaba, volviera a casa. Pero no podía dejar a un hombre allí, aunque éste fuera un idiota que ni siquiera era parte de su equipo oficialmente. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Ron les dividió en grupos para cubrir todos los ángulos posibles. Para bien o para mal, aquella misión acabaría pronto.

―Bien, ya lo sabéis todos. El plan es el siguiente. Vosotros separaros en los grupos acordados, vigilaréis que nadie entre o salga de aquí. Contra más mortífagos capturemos, menos tendrán en cuenta en el Ministerio que nos hemos saltado las órdenes. Mientras, yo entraré a buscar al idiota, esperemos que aún siga con vida. Si en media hora no he salido, o si notáis algo raro, marcharos. Esta misión no tenía que ser así y no permitiré que ninguno arriesgue su vida por las gilipolleces de alguien que no ha sabido trabajar en equipo. ¿Entendido?

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos, Ron se dispuso a entrar al cuartel. Utilizaría un poco de polvo de oscuridad para conseguir entrar, pero después no habría nada que le cubriera. A la señal de Malcom, Ron lanzó el polvo de oscuridad, dos minutos después, atravesaba la puerta del cuartel de los mortífagos.

...

En la Madriguera, el verano pasaba rápido para todos, salvo para Hermione. Cada día que pasaba allí, extrañaba más a Ron. Sobre todo después de ser consciente de los cambios que estaba notando.

Habían empezado hacía dos meses, aproximadamente. Al principio no quiso compartirlo con nadie, era algo que debía hacer con Ron pero, por culpa de esa estúpida misión, era imposible. Sin embargo, no pudo esconderlo de su madre ni de la Señora Weasley. La conocían demasiado bien. Después de varios intentos por parte de su madre y su suegra de obligarla a tener una charla "de mujeres", como la habían denominado ellas, al final consiguieron su propósito. Esa tarde, mientras los demás habían ido con los niños al arroyo que pasaba cerca de la Madriguera, Hermione fue interrogada por ambas mujeres. Y por muchas negativas que recibían por parte de la chica, no se daban por rendidas.

―¡Sois imposibles! Os he dicho que no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué no me creéis? ―Se encontraban sentadas en la cocina, tomando una taza de té que había preparado la Señora Weasley. Hermione ya no sabía que decir para que la dejaran tranquila.

―Hija, míranos. Somos madres, y por experiencia sabemos perfectamente que te pasa ―la Señora Granger sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hija―. Además, a nosotras no nos engañas. Nos hemos dado cuenta de los detalles.

―¿Qué detalles? No sé de qué estáis hablando ―Hermione notaba como empezaba a ponerse colorada.

―Hermione, querida. Tu madre tiene razón. Primero, la falta de apetito, las arcadas y los mareos. Después ese ligero aumento de volumen... Para el resto de la familia pueden pasar desapercibidos, todos pensaban que te habías puesto mala o que habías comido algo en mal estado… Pero a nosotras no nos engañas.

―¿Qué me queréis decir con todo esto? ―Sabía que estaba perdida, las dos sabían su secreto. Pero esto no tenía que ser así, primero tendría que saberlo Ron y juntos darle la noticia a la familia, no al revés.

―¡Por Merlín, hija! ―Después de tantos años, a la señora Granger se le habían pegado expresiones como aquella―. ¡Sabemos que estas embarazada! Entendemos que te hubiera gustado compartirlo con Ron, pero no puede ser, y los demás van a empezar a darse cuenta en unos meses.

―Lo siento... ―Hermione se había rendido. Las dos lo sabían y, pensándolo bien, podrían ayudarla. - No quería decírselo a nadie antes que a Ron. Pero tenéis razón... Se acabarán enterando igualmente... Aún así, entender que la decisión de decírselo a los demás es mía. No quiero celebraciones ni nada por el estilo, no sin él.

―Muy bien querida. Nosotras no diremos nada, eso es algo tuyo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, dínoslo ―Volviéndose hacía la Señora Granger―. Jean, ¿Qué te parece sí vamos a dar un paseo al pueblo?

La Señora Granger, entendiendo lo que quería decir la Señora Weasley, asintió. Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, dejando a Hermione sola para que pensara en lo que habían estado hablando. Ella agradeció ese gesto, no quería estar con nadie, solo que pasara el tiempo.

Esa noche, cuando todos estaban cenando, Hermione decidió darles la noticia. Antes de hablar, miró a su madre y a la Señora Weasley, que asistieron dándole ánimos. Había llegado el momento de hacer público aquello.

―Esto...te…tengo algo que deciros... ―Hermione estaba colorada. Todos la miraban esperando la noticia que tenía que darles. Respiró hondo y continuó―. Esto me gustaría que hubiera sido de forma diferente, con Ron a mi lado... Pero, al no ser posible, he decidido contarlo ya... Estoy embarazada, de unos tres meses y medio aproximadamente.

Todos se levantaron para abrazar a la chica y darla la enhorabuena. Ginny la abrazó la última y, de forma que nadie pudiera oírla, la susurró al oído.

―Ya lo sabía. A mí no me engañas, demasiado tiempo siendo amigas ―al separarse Hermione sonrió.

―Gracias a todos. Siento no haberlo contado antes.

Justo en el momento en el que George comenzaba un brindis con sus típicos comentarios bromistas, un patronus con forma de lince y la voz de Kingsley, apareció en la cocina con un mensaje.

* * *

 **¡Holii! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. =)**

 **En un principio iban a ser dos capítulos independientes pero, al quedar tan cortitos, decidí subirlos como uno solo. ¿Qué será lo que Kingsley tiene que decirles? En el próximo lo descubriremos, jajaja**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	9. Nuevos caminos

**Capítulo 9. Nuevos caminos**

― _Esto...te…tengo algo que deciros..._ ― _Hermione estaba colorada. Todos la miraban esperando la noticia que tenía que darles. Respiró hondo y continuó_ ― _. Esto me gustaría que hubiera sido de forma diferente, con Ron a mi lado... Pero, al no ser posible, he decidido contarlo ya... Estoy embarazada, de unos tres meses y medio aproximadamente._

 _Todos se levantaron para abrazar a la chica y darla la enhorabuena. Ginny la abrazó la última y, de forma que nadie pudiera oírla, la susurró al oído._

― _Ya lo sabía. A mí no me engañas, demasiado tiempo siendo amigas_ ― _al separarse Hermione sonrió._

― _Gracias a todos. Siento no haberlo contado antes._

 _Justo en el momento en el que George comenzaba un brindis con sus típicos comentarios bromistas, un patronus con forma de lince y la voz de Kingsley, apareció en la cocina con un mensaje._

Todos callaron inmediatamente, fue entonces cuando el lince comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Harry.

―Harry, ha habido problemas en la misión. Dos aurores han sido atacados, están en San Mungo. Uno de ellos es Ron.

Tras su mensaje, el patronus desapareció. Toda la familia Weasley miraba el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba el lince. Hermione se dejó caer en la silla, le faltaba el aire. La Señora Weasley se había llevado las manos a la cara, escondiéndose de los demás mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los demás simplemente se quedaron callados. No reaccionaron hasta que Victorie se asomó desde el salón donde estaban jugando los niños, y asustada, preguntó.

―¿Qué pasa con el tío Ron? ―Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la niña. Fue entonces cuando Hermione habló.

―Nada pequeña, sigue jugando ―tuvo que disimular los nervios para no asustar a su sobrina. Cuando la niña volvió al salón, Hermione se levantó de la silla―. Voy al hospital. No voy a quedarme aquí sin saber que le pasa a Ron.

―Esta bien hija. Pero deja que alguien te acompañe ―el señor Granger sabía que no podía evitar que su hija fuera al hospital, era demasiado cabezota, sobre todo si se trataba de Ron.

―Tu padre tiene razón, Herms. Harry y yo te acompañaremos ―Ginny sonaba preocupada. Miró a Harry esperando una afirmación por su parte.

―Si...si…claro...Tengo que ir al ministerio para saber que ha pasado, pero antes pasaré a ver a Ron y al otro auror. Vamos ―Harry, que estaba como si no hubiese oído a Ginny, se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Quedaron en avisar a la familia en cuanto supieran algo. Los tres amigos entraron por orden en la chimenea, dejando a Hermione entrar la primera. Segundos después aparecían en la sala de llegadas del hospital. Se trataba de una sala llena de chimeneas. Se usaba de forma que los familiares y pacientes pudieran llegar y marcharse del hospital sin molestar a los demás pacientes que esperaban a ser atendidos.

Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se dirigió al mostrador donde una enfermera mayor atendía a los pacientes y familiares, indicando donde se encontraba cada persona. Sin preocuparse por no sonar grosera, la chica preguntó por su marido.

―Habitación 503, quinta planta. El ascensor se encuentra a la derecha ―la voz de la mujer sonaba mecánica.

Los tres fueron a los ascensores, subieron hasta la quinta planta y buscaron la habitación. La búsqueda fue breve, puesto que el grupo de aurores que había partido con Ron a Escocia se encontraba allí. Harry se dirigió a ellos.

―¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Sabéis algo de Ron y del otro auror?

―Nosotros estamos bien, solo tenemos algunos arañazos. El que peor está es Weasley, fue el que recibió el golpe al intentar salvar al tipo que nos envió el Ministerio de Escocia ―el que contestó fue Malcom. Tras escuchar lo que había dicho de Ron, Hermione gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca―. Él es el otro que está ingresado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar a Malcom, Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Ron con los ojos cerrados. La presión hizo que la chica se derrumbara y liberara todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse desde sus ojos. Harry y Ginny la encontraron recostada a un lado de la cama, ambos pasaron a la habitación y se quedaron en silencio.

―¿Son los familiares del señor Weasley? ―Un joven médico entró en la sala cinco minutos después.

―Sí, soy su hermana. Él es mi marido y ella es la mujer de mi hermano. ¿Qué le pasa doctor? ¿Es grave? ―Ginny demostró su fuerte carácter llevando la iniciativa al preguntarle al médico. Harry aún se encontraba en shock viendo la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

―No se preocupen, está fuera de gravedad. Recibió una maldición imperdonable, tuvo suerte de que no le diera de golpe, debió de esconderse detrás de algo y solo le alcanzó en el antebrazo. El lugar donde le dio quedará marcado con una cicatriz, nada importante. Sin embargo, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber si hay alguna lesión en la cabeza.

―Muchas gracias doctor.

―Si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo. Pueden quedarse aquí, si despierta, avísenme.

El médico salió de la habitación, dejándoles con Ron. Hermione seguía sentada a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano. Al ver la escena, Ginny recordó cuando Ron fue envenenado en el colegio y Hermione estuvo a su lado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Por su parte, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era culpa suya, debería haber ido con Ron y los demás aurores. Si hubiese ido, Ron no estaría en esa cama, él habría entrado con su amigo.

―Harry, cariño, deberíamos ir a avisar a los demás. Y creo que te espera el equipo para todo el tema de la misión ―Ginny sabía que Hermione necesitaba estar a solas. Además, tenía que avisar a sus padres de que Ron estaba fuera de gravedad―. Herms, voy a avisar a casa y vuelvo en seguida. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

―No...Gracias ―Hermione hablaba como si no fuera consciente de que esas palabras salían de su boca. Solo tenía ojos para Ron.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a sus respectivos quehaceres. Cuando estuvieron solos, Hermione comenzó a hablar en voz baja. Sabía que, posiblemente, Ron no pudiera escucharla pero necesitaba decirle algo.

―Ro...Ron... No sé...no sé si puedes oírme... ―la voz se la trabó al pensar que él no estaba consciente―. Tienes que...que ponerte bien, porque...porque vas a ser...padre... ―cogió aire y comenzó a hablar de forma más serenada―. No quería que te enteraras así, pero nada ha salido como esperaba... Tú no has sido el primero en enterarse... Ahora estas inconsciente... ¡Eres idiota, Ronald Weasley! Te dije que volvieras...que si había algo raro, volvieras... Y...y mira cómo estás...

―Hee...heee...Hermione... ―la chica gritó al oír esa voz. Sonaba como la melodía más dulce que había escuchado nunca. Levantó la vista para encontrase con unos ojos azules que, lentamente, intentaban abrirse.

―¡Ron, soy yo amor! ¿Me...me has escuchado? ―Pero no pudo conocer la respuesta, porque en ese momento, Ginny había entrado y, al encontrarse a Ron consciente, llamó a los médicos.

Desde ese momento, todo había sido un ir y venir de médicos, pociones para el dolor y las constantes visitas de la familia Weasley al completo y los Señores Granger. Con tanta gente a su alrededor, Hermione no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Ron. Aún no sabía si el chico le había escuchado cuando estaba inconsciente, si sabía que iba a ser padre.

Esa noche, cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Hermione se preparó para dormir en una cama que habían hecho aparecer unas enfermeras para que pasara la noche acompañando a Ron. Cuando se iba a meter en la cama, la voz de Ron la sobresaltó.

―Herms, creo que te debo una respuesta, ¿No crees? ―Ella contuvo la respiración. Los ojos azules de Ron brillaban a la luz de una pequeña bola de fuego que había creado Hermione.

―¿Me...me oíste? ―Su corazón latía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

―No, pero mírate. Has cambiado Hermione, tu cuerpo está cambiando. No se te nota casi, pero te conozco perfectamente. Y te he estado observando todo el rato, he visto como te tocabas el vientre varias veces. Y si a eso le unimos que cuando he despertado me has preguntado si te había escuchado, solo he tenido que pensar un poco ―Ron sonrió y la hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta su cama. Cuando ella llegó hasta su lado, la abrazó y la susurró al oído―. Lo conseguimos pequeña. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Durmieron cogidos de la mano, como aquella vez en Grimmauld Place cuando huyeron de la Madriguera para ir en busca de los horrocruxes. Antes de quedarse dormidos, Hermione le había contado todo, los meses de los que estaba, el verano en la Madriguera y su deseo de celebrar aquel embarazo todos juntos ahora que él había vuelto. Por su parte, Ron habló sobre la misión y la vez que había oído su nombre salir del desiluminador.

...

Ron salió del hospital a la semana siguiente. Todo había quedado en un susto, las pociones de los médicos le curaron rápidamente. En esa semana, Hermione no se había separado de Ron ninguna noche, a excepción de la vez que Ginny la obligó a irse a casa a descansar. Durante el día, la familia Weasley se turnaba para acompañar al pelirrojo.

Ya en casa, Ron decidió darle una noticia a Hermione. Estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo una película sobre un barco que se hundía - Ron no entendía por qué no hacía magia ninguno de los pasajeros de aquel barco, estaba seguro de que alguno tenía que ser mago o bruja - cuando decidió hablar con la chica.

―Herms, he estado pensando...Después del accidente en la misión, lo cerca que estuve de morir...vamos a tener un bebé y no quiero perderme nada más a partir de ahora. Hablé con George y, él ha estado de acuerdo. He pensado dejar el puesto de auror y volver a trabajar a la tienda. El sueldo será mucho más bajo...y tendremos que ajustarnos un poco en las cuentas y los gastos... ―Ron se pasaba la mano por el pelo, como cada vez que estaba nervioso o preocupado.

―Ron, no me importa vivir con menos dinero, sólo que tu estés a mi lado. Si de verdad quieres volver a la tienda con George, adelante. Tienes mi apoyo. Yo tampoco quiero que te pierdas nada más en lo referente al bebé.

Los chicos se abrazaron, la decisión estaba tomada. En adelante sabían que tendrían que gastar menos dinero en todo lo que pudieran, el bebé iba a necesitar muchas cosas. Lo que no sabían era que, al igual que su relación desde que se conocieron con once años en el expresó de Hogwarts, lo que estaba por venir iba a acarrear discusiones y desacuerdos.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste. =)**

 **Después de unos capítulos un poco melodramáticos, prometo que los siguientes serán con más humor y las discusiones típicas de esta pareja.**

 **Os tengo que dar una mala noticia... =( El siguiente capítulo va a tardar un poco, porque me voy de vacaciones (¡Al fin!) y no sé si podré subirlo mientras esté fuera. Pero prometo escribir esos días y, en cuanto vuelva, subir todo lo que haya escrito (Como compensación por la espera).**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! =)**


	10. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué todo?

**Capítulo 10. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?**

Ron no entendía por qué Hermione estaba tan irritada siempre. En realidad, él no pensaba que estaba haciendo mal todo los recados que la chica le pedía. Incluso cuando salían juntos a comprar cosas para el bebé, ella acababa enfadándose con él. Hermione ya estaba de siete meses, lo que significaba que debían tener preparado todo lo del bebé.

Hermione estaba cansada de que Ron se olvidara de comprar lo que le pedía, siempre volvía con miles de cosas sin utilidad que, además, eran un derroche de dinero y eso era algo que no podían permitirse. Su última adquisición, al encargarle que comprara un cambiador, fue un campo de quidditch hinchable para niños.

―¡Por Merlín, Ronald! ¿Se puede saber cómo va a jugar al quidditch un bebé? ―El pelirrojo seguía con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y la caja del juguete en los brazos―. Además, no podemos gastar el dinero en esas cosas, no son importantes.

―Hermione, el quidditch es muy importante en la vida de un mago. ¿Sobre qué hablará nuestro hijo con sus amigos?

―Ron, aún quedan muchos años para que sepa jugar al quidditch, ¿No crees? Y no necesita un campo de quidditch para ello. Harry, Ginny y tú sois muy buenos y aprendisteis en la Madriguera ―Hermione intentó sonar lo más dulce posible, pero no consiguió eliminar el tono de amenaza de sus palabras―. Ahora, por favor, ve a cambiar eso. O vuelves con un cambiador o... Bueno mejor no querrás saberlo.

Ron tragó saliva ante la amenaza de su mujer. Sabía perfectamente que podía pasarle si no volvía con lo que ella había pedido. Por eso, antes de volver a liarla de nuevo, decidió que le pediría a Harry que le acompañara. Además, como Ginny también estaba embarazada de nuevo, aún estaba de 5 meses, él podía aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas para ellos.

Había quedado con Harry en el Caldero Chorreante. Se tomarían unas cervezas de mantequilla antes de ir a la tienda del Callejón Diagon para descambiar el campo de quidditch. Llegó antes que su amigo, por lo que decidió sentarse en una mesa y esperarle, no tardaría en llegar. A los cinco minutos de estar allí, apareció Harry por la chimenea y se sentó a la mesa con el pelirrojo.

―Hola colega... ―Ron sonaba decaído, cómo si algo le preocupara. Harry había oído muchas veces aquel tono en la voz de su amigo.

―Ron, ¿Qué pasa? Antes, cuando hablamos, parecías algo nervioso.

―Hermione está muy irritada siempre y yo... Bueno, digamos que no acierto mucho en lo que ella me pide que haga... ―Ron señaló al pequeño paquete que estaba encima de la mesa. No era mayor que un libro de bolsillo.

―¿Qué compraste esta vez? ―Harry ya había lidiado con éstas discusiones entre sus amigos. En realidad, eran iguales a las que habían tenido desde los once años, sólo cambiaban los temas de las peleas.

―Un campo de quidditch para niños... ―Ron se ruborizó al pensar que su amigo se reiría de él. Seguro que pensaba lo mismo que Hermione.

―Ron... Ningún Weasley ha aprendido a jugar en un campo de esos y, sinceramente, sois bastante buenos. Mira a tu hermana, aprendió con vosotros y fue profesional.

Ron sonrió a su amigo. Siempre había sido un gran apoyo para él, sabía cómo animarle. Para cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante, Ron se encontraba mucho más animado. Siempre le ayudaban las charlas con Harry.

Entraron primero en la tienda de artículos de quidditch. Aquel sitio era como un paraíso para los dos chicos. Nuevas escobas, equipaciones completas de todos los equipos, maletines de mantenimiento de escobas... Harry se quedó mirando una nueva Saeta de Fuego, mientras, muy a su pesar, Ron cambiaba el paquete que había comprado esa misma mañana. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Harry llevaba la escoba que había captado su atención. Era, según él, un regalo para Ginny, aunque ambos sabían que, en realidad, era un regalo para el propio Harry.

La siguiente parada era la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Ron le había prometido a George que, a cambio de cogerse unos días libres para ayudar a Hermione con los preparativos, pasaría a ayudarle algunas tardes con los nuevos caramelos. Si Hermione se enteraba de esto, le mataría. El pelirrojo solo esperaba que esta vez salieran bien los conjuros. Los últimos le habían mandado a San Mungo y tuvo que tomar una poción para lavar el estómago.

Al llegar a la tienda, George y Angelina le estaban esperando en el despacho. Encima de la mesa se encontraban distintos tipos de caramelos. Ron miró con preocupación los dulces, esperaba que ninguno le sentara mal.

―Bueno Ronnie, comencemos con el "Cruje-huesos momentáneo". Se trata de un caramelo con dos partes. La parte verde, con poción crece-huesos invertida, te dejará el brazo como chicle ―mientras Harry escuchaba la explicación de George y veía como Ron se asustaba por momentos, no pudo evitar acordarse del accidente que había sufrido él en segundo al perder los huesos del brazo―. Esto te permitirá una visita a la enfermería, pudiendo huir antes con un poco de polvo de oscuridad. Cuando hayas escapado o creas que es momento de volver a tu estado normal, tomas la parte roja. Tiene poción crece-huesos, lo que permitirá que tu brazo recupere sus huesos.

―Para que no sea tan dolorosa la reconstrucción de huesos, hemos añadido un poco de anestesia ―Angelina intentaba animar a Ron con este dato, pero no sirvió de mucho. El pelirrojo estaba como si hubiera visto un dementor.

Después de escuchar las explicaciones, Ron cogió el caramelo y, mordiendo solo la parte verde, esperó a ver el efecto que tenía. Esperaba que este invento no funcionara, no quería perder los huesos. Para su desgracia, a los dos minutos de comerse el dulce, su brazo izquierdo quedó completamente elástico. No tenía ni un solo hueso. George le ordenó que esperara unos minutos para ver si el hechizo funcionaba bien. Después, al comprobar que todo seguía igual, le dijo que tomara la parte restante. Al comerse la parte roja, Ron notó como un ligero cosquilleo recorría su brazo, restaurando los huesos desaparecidos. El producto funcionaba a la perfección.

El siguiente caramelo, tenía forma de piruleta azul. Según les dijo Angelina, su efecto era el de convertir a quien lo comiera en una araña gigante. Ron tragó saliva al enterarse de que al comerse esa piruleta, se convertiría en el animal que más pánico le daba. El chico titubeó ante la decisión de comerse aquel caramelo.

―Vamos Ronnie, tenemos un trato… ―George sonaba divertido. Sabía cuánto miedo tenía Ron a las arañas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como su hermano, tras su momento de duda, se comía el caramelo.

Al instante, donde estaba Ron apareció una araña gigante. Bueno, técnicamente había que decir que, aquella araña era Ron con la cara peluda, ojos gigantes divididos en múltiples rendijas y ocho patas peludas que le colgaban de la cabeza. Harry miraba horrorizado a su amigo. Mientras, George y Angelina se reían en el suelo. Ron se miró al espejo que se encontraba en la puerta del despacho. Al ver su aspecto, gritó y maldijo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

―Ron, tranquilo ―Harry intentaba controlar a su amigo, pero las risas de George y Angelina no ayudaban mucho―. George, creo que deberíamos llevarle a San Mungo. Esto tiene que arreglarlo un medimago.

―Harry, Hermione no debe enterarse. Si descubre que hago de cobaya para George, me matará ―Ron sonaba angustiado. Hermione enfadada siempre le había dado miedo. Harry le entendía a la perfección, conocía el carácter de su amiga.

―Está bien. Pero vamos, será mejor que no nos retrasemos más.

Sin más espera, los dos amigos se metieron en la chimenea, dejando allí a la pareja riéndose aún. Harry nunca entendería cómo Angelina podía cambiar tanto. En el colegio era una chica aplicada, muy dura como capitana del equipo. Sin embargo, desde que estaba con George, se había convertido en un leve reflejo de los gemelos. Harry siempre había pensado que con ese comportamiento, Angelina conseguía llenar un poco aquél hueco que dejó la muerte de Fred en su gemelo.

Al llegar a San Mungo un medimago atendió a Ron, quién seguía gimiendo cada vez que veía un espejo. Le dieron una poción que anularía el hechizo fallido del caramelo. Los dos amigos esperaban en la sala a que la poción hiciese efecto.

Para su sorpresa, en ese mismo instante, dos mujeres salían de uno de los ascensores. La morena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su marido o una versión arácnida de lo que normalmente era Ron, estaba acompañado de Harry en aquella sala.

―Ronald Weasley, se suponía que hoy ibas a descambiar aquel estúpido campo de quidditch. ¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Y qué te ha pasado? ―Hermione estaba furiosa. Ella nunca maldecía. Aquello solo podía ser explicado de una forma. George.

―Herms...Yo...Yo...Harry...Íbamos a comprar el cambiador. Ya había descambiado el campo...Pero...pasamos a la tienda y...George...caramelos nuevos...y tenía que ser una araña y...convertirme en mí de nuevo... ―Ron notaba como Hermione se ponía más furiosa con cada balbuceo suyo. Pensó que callarse sería lo mejor―. Lo siento.

―Ron, ¿Por qué sigues siendo quien prueba esos estúpidos caramelos siempre? Un día a George se le van a ir de las manos... Sabes que no me gusta verte cada dos por tres en el hospital…

―Herms, creo que deberíamos irnos. Tienes la revisión en breve ―una vez más, Ginny intentaba salvar a su hermano de la ira de Hermione. - Creo que los chicos estarán bien. Y Ron irá a comprar el cambiador en cuanto salgan de aquí, ¿verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo notó como su hermana le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Entendió que debía ir a comprarlo antes de volver a casa o, en un nuevo ataque de rabia, Hermione le echaría a la calle. Sin mayor dilación, el chico asintió y sonrió a su mujer esperando que se calmara un poco.

...

En la tienda muggle donde vendían cosas para bebés, Ron se desesperaba para encontrar el cambiador que Hermione le había pedido. El principal problema era, bueno, que él no sabía cómo demonios tenía que ser un cambiador. Harto de estar en esa tienda, cogió lo primero que encontró.

―Harry, ya tengo el cambiador. Vamos a pagar y nos largamos de aquí.

―Eh... Esto... Ron, eso que has cogido no es un cambiador. Es un aparato que usan los muggles para bloquear los cajones ―ante la mirada de su amigo, Harry intentó explicárselo mejor―. Verás, esto se pone en los cajones y los niños no pueden abrirlos. De esta manera, no pueden coger cuchillos u objetos peligrosos para ellos.

―¿En serio? ¡Para eso están los conjuros bloqueadores!

―Eh Ron, olvidas que son muggles. Ellos no hacen magia.

―Ah es verdad. Bueno entonces, ¿Qué es un cambiador? ―Ron comenzaba a desesperarse otra vez.

Harry, sabiendo que su amigo aun no se desenvolvía bien en las tiendas muggles, fue a preguntar a una dependienta. La mujer le indicó donde se encontraba lo que estaban buscando y, cinco minutos después, los dos magos salían de la tienda con el encargo de Hermione.

―Gracias colega. No sé como Herms se fía de mí para estas cosas... Si sabe que no se me dan bien.

―Ron, ella confía en ti. Si te esfuerzas puedes conseguirlo. Pero deja de comprarle al bebé campos de quidditch o me veré obligado a contarle a tu hijo que su padre no fue capaz de enseñarle a jugar. ¡Por Merlín, es como si le regalaras un libro para aprender a jugar al ajedrez mágico!

―Bueno, te recuerdo que su madre es Hermione. Seguro que le encantarán los libros, como a ella. Oh, creo que debería comprarle al bebé "Historia de Hogwarts ", Herms lo tiene muy viejo ya... ―los dos amigos rieron ante la referencia a la pasión de Hermione por ese libro.

Ron nunca había pensado que sería tan difícil hacer los recados que Hermione le mandaba. Menos mal que siempre estaba Harry para ayudarle. Formaban un gran equipo.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, después de unas semanas sin publicar, ya tocaba. Durante las vacaciones no pude subir nada, mi inspiración también se había ido de vacaciones al parecer. XD**

 **Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo. La verdad, me lo he pasado bien pensando en que líos podía meterse Ron y en los efectos de esos dichosos caramelos de Sortilegios Weasley. Además, hacía tiempo que no escribía ninguna pelea entre Ron y Hermione y ya tocaba una (Bueno más que pelea, pequeños piques).**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! =)**


	11. Lazos invisibles

**Capítulo 11. Lazos invisibles**

Celebrar un cumpleaños en la Madriguera siempre era una locura. Pero, cuando se le añade una joven veela como invitada, el cumpleaños se convierte en algo peligroso. Ron había podido comprobar esto.

La familia Weasley al completo, Charlie había vuelto a Inglaterra durante un mes, habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa para Ron.

―Ronald, vamos a llegar tarde. Te dije que primero teníamos que pasar por la Madriguera, tu madre quiere felicitarte ―Hermione había convencido a Ron de que celebrarían su cumpleaños yendo a cenar a un restaurante muggle. El pelirrojo no sospechaba nada sobre la fiesta sorpresa de su familia.

―Hermione, queda una hora para ir a cenar. No me agobies, que es mi cumpleaños. Además, sigo pensando que mi madre podría venir a casa, en vez de ir nosotros.

Ron bajaba por las escaleras, mientras se terminaba de abrochar los botones de la camisa. Abajo le esperaba Hermione, con las manos en la cintura. Ron sonrió al recordar que, desde que se conocían, siempre que la chica estaba enfadada o exasperada hacia ese gesto.

―Vaya, estás realmente guapa ―Ron besó a Hermione de forma suave. Ella sonrió ante aquel comentario.

Hermione llevaba un vestido de color azul que, a pesar de ser suelto, dejaba más que visible su embarazo de nueve meses. Se había recogido el pelo, pero algunos mechones se negaban a ser domados y caían libremente por sus hombros. Ron había elegido ponerse unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca. Algo sencillo, pero elegante.

Los dos chicos se metieron en la chimenea para trasladarse a la Madriguera. Primero pasó Hermione. De este modo, Ron sería el último en llegar y todos estarían listos para darle la sorpresa.

―¡SORPRESA! ―Todos gritaron al unísono cuando apareció Ron por la chimenea.

No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera engañado de esa forma, pensaba mientras abrazaba a su familia. Cuando vio a Charlie, su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía. Tras separarse de Charlie, abrazó a una chica rubia que no había visto en su vida, pero era tan guapa que le daba igual. Su cara se había transformado en una mueca que le daba un aspecto un tanto ridículo.

―Ron, te presento a una amiga, Beck ―Charlie hizo las presentaciones a los recién llegados―. Beck, este con cara de idiota es mi hermano Ron, el cumpleañero. Y ella es su mujer, Hermione.

―Encantada. Y enhorabuena, ya debe de quedarte poco ―Beck saludó a Ron y Hermione, sonriendo a la chica ante su avanzado estado.

―Gracias ―Hermione sonrió―. La verdad, ya he salido de cuentas. Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar, tengo ganas de tenerle entre mis brazos.

Ron seguía mirando a Beck con una sonrisa tonta. Se había sonrojado tanto que sus pecas parecían invisibles en su piel. Este comportamiento no pasó desapercibido ante ningún miembro de la familia. Mientras los hombres parecían divertidos ante la situación en la que se encontraba Ron, las mujeres, estaba claro que no le encontraban la gracia a aquello. Hermione no podía creerse que, después de tanto tiempo, Ron siguiera comportándose de esa forma ante la presencia de una veela.

―Bueno, será mejor que vayamos pasando a la cocina ―la Señora Weasley intentaba evitar que aquel silencio tan incómodo se alargara más.

Todos pasaron a la cocina. Ron iba siguiendo a Beck, quien hablaba con Fleur. Ginny y Hermione miraban al pelirrojo con desaprobación.

―Hermione, no se lo tengas en cuenta ―una vez más, Harry intentaba ayudar a su amigo―. Sabes que Ron es más vulnerable ante una veela que el resto de nosotros.

―Pero Harry, esto es vergonzoso. ¡Por Merlín! Mira cómo se está comportando. Parece que le han golpeado con una bludger.

Cuando entraron todos en la cocina, llegó el momento de entregarle los regalos a Ron. Los primeros fueron el Señor y la Señora Weasley, quienes le regalaron una capa de viaje nueva y un reloj. Harry y Ginny le habían comprado una escoba, la misma que Harry había comprado con él en el Callejón Diagon cuando fueron a descambiar el campo de quidditch.

―Vaya, chicos. Muchas gracias. Es genial ―Ron parecía encantado con su nueva escoba―. Ahora no habrá quien me gane cuando juguemos al quidditch.

―Yo te ganaré tío Ron ―dijo Victorie muy convencida. A sus seis años era muy lanzada para todo. Le encantaba que la subieran a las escobas y volaran con ella.

―Ya lo veremos, jovencita ―Ron la sacó la lengua para provocar a la niña. Ella le contestó con el mismo gesto.

Los siguientes en darle su regalo fueron Bill y Fleur. Se trataba de dos entradas para la final de la liga de quidditch. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sabían que irían juntos a ese partido. Percy y Audrey le regalaron un maletín, un regalo de poca utilidad según pensó Ron, típico de Percy. George y Angelina le dieron un paquete con un surtido de caramelos que, para disgusto de Ron, conocía demasiado bien.

―No te preocupes Ron, esta vez funcionan a la perfección ―Angelina sonaba sincera―. Pensamos que te gustaría probarlos ahora que son seguros.

―También tengo otra cosa para ti, pequeño Ronnie ―George le entregó un sobre―. Fred y yo pensamos que un día te lo ganarías... Y, bueno, después de aguantar tantas pruebas de caramelos, un horario un poco abusivo y demás cosas, todo para ayudar a tu familia... Creo que Fred estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que te lo mereces.

Ron no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Era un papel donde se le reconocía a él como socio de Sortilegios Weasley. Abrazó a su hermano. Ojalá hubiera estado Fred con ellos también.

―Muchas gracias, George. No sé qué decir.

―Eh pero recuerda que sigo siendo tu jefe. Esto solo te libra de ser mi conejillo de indias ―George intentó romper aquel momento en el que todos se acordaban de Fred de manera tan trágica. Odiaba cuando ocurría eso porque él mismo era el primero en extrañar a su gemelo. No había día en el que no imaginara cómo disfrutaría Fred viendo a Ron esforzarse tanto en el trabajo y metiéndose con él. Ron siempre había sido su víctima favorita para sus bromas.

Él último regalo fue el de Charlie, que le regaló un gran libro sobre los dragones de Rumanía.

―Estoy seguro de que Hermione lo disfrutará más que tú, hermanito ―Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario de Charlie―. Me acordé de lo mucho que te gustaban cuando eras más pequeño las historias que os contaba cuando volvía de Rumanía.

―Gracias Charlie. Es genial.

―Yo te daré luego mi regalo. Como era una sorpresa, no lo traje.

―No te preocupes Herms ―Ron la besó fugazmente―. Gracias a todos por la sorpresa y los regalos. Sois increíbles.

Tras recoger todos los regalos, Ron y Harry los llevaron a casa del pelirrojo por la red flu. Después, todos prepararon la mesa para cenar. La Señora Weasley había cocinado los platos favoritos de Ron.

―Charlie, Beck, ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ―Ginny había comenzado con su tema favorito. Enterarse de la vida de los demás miembros de la familia.

―Oh, no estamos juntos ―Beck contestó sonrojándose ligeramente―. Sólo... Sólo somos amigos.

―Enana, no vas a cambiar nunca ―Charlie sonaba divertido ante las ocurrencias de su hermana―. Beck trabaja conmigo en Rumanía. Llegó hace tres años y, desde entonces, somos amigos.

―Ohhh, eso...Eso es...genial ―ante la sonrisa de Beck, Ron había vuelto a caer hipnotizado por su belleza veela. Volvía a tener cara de tonto y la miraba de una forma casi enfermiza.

Esto no hacía que Hermione se sintiera muy cómoda. Le avergonzaba la manera en que se comportaba Ron. Todos sonreían más de lo normal a Beck, pero no hasta el extremo de perder la dignidad, como le ocurría al pelirrojo. Para intentar cambiar de tema, Hermione felicitó a la Señora Weasley por sus riquísimos platos.

La conversación se había dirigido hacía el tema de las recetas y los secretos que la Señora Weasley tenía para cocinar todo aquello. Sin embargo, este momento de paz para Hermione no duró mucho.

Cuando ya habían recogido todo y se disponían a tomar la tarta, alguien preguntó sobre el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo Charlie en ese momento en Inglaterra.

―Hagrid me escribió para preguntarme sí podía ayudarle con unas clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts. Quería enseñar a los de sexto y séptimo cosas sobre los dragones y su cuidado en Rumanía. Se lo comenté a mi superior y me dio permiso para venir y el Ministerio nos dejó traer una cría de dragón muy pacífica. Estaremos aquí un mes, pero por seguridad tenemos que estar en Hogwarts. Todos sabemos lo mucho que adora Hagrid a los dragones, podría ser capaz de esconderlo ―todos rieron al recordar a Hagrid y su amor hacia todas criaturas peligrosas.

―Espero que Hagrid te pida ayuda más a menudo. Así al menos vienes a ver a tu familia ―la Señora Weasley siempre había reprochado a su hijo que pasara tanto tiempo sin ir a visitarles.

―Mamá, ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. No puedo venir tanto como te gustaría.

Todos terminaron de comer la tarta en silencio. Después, Harry y Ron se ofrecieron para recoger todo mientras los demás tomaban algo en el jardín. A pesar de ser marzo, estaban siendo unos días soleados y con una temperatura agradable para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

Hermione entró en la casa para decirle a Ron que se estaba haciendo tarde. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, escuchó la conversación de los dos amigos y lo que escuchó la hizo quedarse petrificada en la puerta. Ron no podía estar diciendo aquello.

―...Poder vivir sin dar explicaciones, con total libertad y no tener que cuidar de nadie. Siempre pensé qué esos sentimientos cambiarían con el tiempo, qué querría conocer a alguien, formar una familia y eso ―Ron hizo una pausa―. Supongo que ya es tarde para cambiar, ¿No crees?

―Eso parece ―Harry parecía entender a su amigo. Ambos estaban muy serios.

―En fin, lo mejor es seguir como siempre. Después de tantos años te acabas acostumbrando a todo esto. Y terminas por verlo como algo normal.

Hermione no quiso escuchar más. Unas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. ¿Había escuchado a Ron decir todo aquello? ¿De verdad el pelirrojo soñaba con tener libertad y no ocuparse de nadie? Ron nunca le había hablado de aquello. Ella pensaba que Ron quería tener una familia, que le gustaba compartir su vida con ella... Pero le había oído decírselo a Harry. Ella no quería ser una carga para nadie.

Sin despedirse de nadie, entró en la chimenea y se marchó de la Madriguera. Al día siguiente iría a casa a recoger sus cosas, así Ronald podría comenzar su nueva vida.

Lo que Hermione había visto era que, durante su escucha, alguien había estado observándola desde las escaleras. Victorie no entendía lo que había ocurrido ni por qué se había marchado su tía llorando y sin despedirse de nadie. Pero si algo había aprendido, a pesar de tener sólo seis años, era que su tío Ron no debía de haberse enterado de nada. De lo contrario, habría ido corriendo detrás de ella. Decidió que debía decírselo. Por eso bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

―¿Por qué la tía Hermione se ha marchado llorando? ―Ambos chicos miraron a la pequeña sin entender a que se refería.

―Vic, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―Ron creía que Hermione estaba en el jardín con el resto de la familia.

―Ella entró y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, parada. Y al rato se marchó llorando. Se fue por la chimenea. Ella no me vio, pero yo estaba en las escaleras. No quería irme a dormir todavía.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de alerta. La niña no parecía estar mintiendo. Pero Ron no entendía qué podía haber hecho que Hermione se marchara sin él y sin despedirse...Y llorando. Entonces recordó lo que había dicho la niña.

―Vic, ¿Has dicho que se quedó en la puerta de la cocina? ―La niña asintió―. ¡Maldita sea! Joder Harry, ha debido oír lo que te estaba contando. Tengo que ir a casa y hablar con ella. Tú díselo a los demás. Vic, a la cama. No te preocupes, a la tía Hermione no le pasa nada, voy a ir a buscarla, ¿vale?

Ron se marchó rápidamente. Harry acompañó a la pequeña Victorie hasta la habitación donde dormía y después salió al jardín para contarles lo ocurrido a los demás.

El pelirrojo volvió a los pocos minutos. Cuando salió de la chimenea, vio que toda su familia se encontraba reunida en el salón. Todos tenían caras de preocupación.

―No está en casa ―Ron estaba nervioso―. Y no me contesta al teléfono.

―Ronnie, llamaré a casa de Hugo y Jean. Seguro que ha ido a su casa ―la Señora Weasley fue al teléfono que tenían y marcó el número de los Señores Granger.

Desde que se habían unido tanto, los Señores Weasley se habían hecho con un teléfono para hablar con los Granger. Al principio les costó manejarlo, como al resto de la familia Weasley, pero gracias a la pasión que tenía el Señor Weasley con las cosas muggles, se habían acostumbrado a utilizarlo.

Unos minutos después, la Señora Weasley colgó el teléfono y volvió hasta donde se encontraba Ron. Su mirada parecía más tranquila después de aquella conversación.

―Está en su casa. Deberías ir ahora mismo ―la Señora Weasley sonrió―. Papá y yo os esperaremos en San Mungo, Hermione ha empezado con las contracciones.

Sin perder un segundo, Ron se marchó por la chimenea. Apareciendo, al instante, en el salón de los Granger. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sofá, respiraba nerviosa y tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Los Señores Granger estaban a su lado.

―Ron, estábamos esperándote ―el Señor Granger le saludó efusivamente―. Tu madre llamó justo cuando iba a avisaros yo. ¡Qué casualidades tiene la vida! Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos.

Ron ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y, a pesar de que la chica intentó zafarse de su brazo, la rodeó la cintura para llevarla hasta el coche del Señor Granger.

Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, los Señores Weasley les estaban esperando en la puerta. Al entrar, un medimago llevó a Hermione a la sala de partos, dejando en la sala de espera a los Señores Weasley y Granger y a un Ron muy nervioso que no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro.

Unas horas después, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, un medimago llegó a la sala donde se encontraba Ron con sus padres y los de Hermione.

―Ya pueden pasar. Todo ha salido perfectamente ―sonaba amable y tranquilo―. Tanto la madre como la niña están bien.

―¿Ha sido una niña? ―Ron estaba emocionado. Hasta ese momento, no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña. Hermione y él habían pensado que preferían esperar a que naciera para saberlo―. ¿Puedo ir a verlas?

Cuando entró en la habitación que le había indicado el medimago, Ron encontró a Hermione abrazando un pequeño bulto. Se quedó en la puerta un segundo, contemplando la imagen de la chica. Hermione giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Parecía cansada, pero sus ojos habían dejado atrás el rojo del llanto y ahora brillaban de una forma especial. Ron fue hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, besándola en la frente de forma cariñosa.

―Te presento a Rose ―Hermione le dejó que la cogiera―. No me puedo creer que esté aquí ya.

―Hola Rose, pequeña ―Ron sonreía al ver a su hija. Tenía unos ojos enormes color chocolate, iguales a los de Hermione―. Es preciosa, igual que su madre. Y seguro que será tan lista como tú.

Al mirar a Hermione, vio que la chica había bajado la cabeza y, toda la alegría que tenía un momento antes, había desaparecido.

―Ey, Herms ¿Qué ocurre?

―Antes, en la Madriguera... Escuché como le decías a Harry que ese sentimiento de querer ser libre y vivir aventuras no había desaparecido... Ron, no quiero obligarte a quedarte con nosotras si no quieres, yo...

―Espera, espera... ―la cortó―. Hermione, ¡Por Merlín! Hablábamos de Charlie, no de mí. ¿De verdad crees que querría irme y dejaros a Rose y a ti? Veo que los años te están pasando factura, ya no pareces tan lista ―dirigiéndose a su hija, que le miraba divertida en sus brazos―. Rosie, creo que vas a ser más lista que tu madre. La pobre lleva tanto tiempo conmigo que se le están pegando mis tonterías.

Hermione soltó una risa de alivio al ver que lo que había escuchado no era sobre Ron. Ahora todo era más sencillo. Había sido una idiota al pensar que Ron las iba a dejar solas.

―En serio, Hermione. Nunca pienses que mi vida sería mejor lejos de ti. Y, por cierto. Por mucho que haga el ridículo cuando hay una veela delante mío... No tiene nada que hacer frente a ti. Tú eres única, no lo olvides. Harry me dijo que estabas molesta por eso... ―besó a la chica, que volvía a sonreír con ese brillo en los ojos―. Rose y tu sois mis chicas y lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Además, alguien tiene que enseñar a esta pequeña las cosas divertidas.

―Al final no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños... ―Hermione parecía avergonzada―. Lo dejé encima del sofá.

―Me has dado el mejor regalo posible. Pienso consentirle a esta pequeña todo lo que quiera. Pero que nunca me venga con un novio, eso sí que no ―Hermione rió ante el comentario de Ron. Él siempre tan sobre protector con las chicas de su vida―. Voy a avisar a los abuelos. Están deseando conocerla.

Ron salió de la habitación para avisar a los Señores Weasley y Granger. A los cinco minutos, Rose iba de unos brazos a otros, mirando con sus grandes ojos marrones. Ron se encontraba sentado en la cama, con su brazo rodeando a Hermione. Juntos miraban felices como sus padres disfrutaban de su hija.

Al rato, entró un medimago para anunciar que sus dos pacientes debían descansar un poco. Todos se despidieron de Hermione y Rose. Ron volvería por la mañana con ropa para Hermione y Rose. Después habían quedado que irían a la Madriguera a comer todos juntos.

* * *

 **Holii! Esta vez traigo un capítulo más largo, el nacimiento de la pequeña Rose lo merecía. =)**

 **A pesar de los problemillas de Ron con las veelas (Este chico no cambiará nunca) y el malentendido de Hermione... todo ha terminado bien para ellos. Ahora a ver que tal se les da ser padres.**

 **Espero que os guste, y ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ^^**


	12. Rencores

**Capítulo 12. Rencores**

Los primeros meses con Rose en casa habían sido de locos. Ron y Hermione apenas dormían. Todas las noches la pequeña parecía notar cuando sus padres habían sucumbido ante el dulce canto de Morfeo y comenzaba a llorar cómo si le fuera la vida en ello.

Hermione había empezado a trabajar desde casa en una nueva reforma de la Ley Dobby. El único problema era que, entre el sueño que tenía y cuidar de Rose, no conseguía avanzar mucho. Era por eso por lo que Ron se llevaba a la pequeña a la tienda algunas tardes. Allí, Angelina y George le ayudaban a vigilarla mientras atendían a los clientes.

Aquella tarde, Ron salió antes de trabajar. Había decidido dar un paseo con Rose por el Callejón Diagon y comprarle a Hermione una pluma vuelapluma nueva. Así le sería más fácil avanzar con su reforma. Acababan de salir de la tienda de _Complementos de Escritura Scribbulus_ cuando una voz que parecía arrastrar las palabras sonó a su espalda.

―Vaya Weasley, veo que sigues siendo igual de patético que en Hogwarts ―Draco Malfoy no había cambiado mucho. Su pelo seguía pegado a su cabeza de forma que parecía pintado sobre su cráneo―. ¿Te cansaste de ser el perro faldero de Potter en el Departamento de Aurores y has decidido ser el empleado de tu hermano? Debe ser duro eso de ser siempre el segundón...

―Malfoy ―la voz de Ron era cortante, casi sonaba amenazadora―, ¿Ya te atreves a salir de la cama sin tus amigotes protegiéndote? Ten cuidado, no vayas a convertirte de nuevo en hurón.

Sin prestarle más atención, Ron continuó su camino hacia la salida a las calles muggles, a través la puerta del Caldero Chorreante. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando, de nuevo, esa voz prepotente volvió a hablar.

―¿Granger no te ha dejado aún? Por lo que veo sigues igual de pobre. Aún no sé cómo te prefirió a ti antes que a Krum… Por cierto, ¿No os preocupa que vuestra hija os salga squib? Con una madre sangre sucia y un padre patético... No creo que nadie apueste mucho por ella...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Ron se había lanzado contra él, amenazándole con la varita en el pecho. Sus orejas se habían puesto rojas y su respiración estaba acelerada.

―Cómo vuelvas a insultar o a referirte a mi familia, te juro que acabaré contigo, Malfoy. Una simple llamada a los aurores y tu casa será registrada hasta los cimientos. ¿Me has oído bien?

Malfoy no respondió. El terror que se había instalado en su cara fue suficiente para que Ron volviera hasta el cochecito de Rose y entraran en el bar. Odiaba a aquel tipo, siempre tan presuntuoso y cretino. Había decidido que no le diría nada a Hermione, ese hurón grasiento no merecía su atención.

Al llegar a casa, vio que Hermione se había quedado dormida en la mesa del salón, encima de todos sus papeles. Sin hacer ruido, dejó a Rose en la cuna y fue a preparar la cena. En su cabeza seguían las palabras de Malfoy, repitiéndole una y otra vez que siempre sería un fracasado. Por más que intentaba olvidarlo, no podía.

Hermione se despertó de repente. No podía creer que se hubiese quedado dormida. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Allí encontró a Ron sentado en la mesa. Parecía un poco atormentado. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que algo le preocupaba. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió.

―Hola dormilona. ¿Has descansado esta tarde? ―Ella asintió, desperezándose aún. Ron le dio un suave beso―. Rosie está arriba durmiendo. Te he traído una cosa.

―Espero que sea una taza enorme de café, creo que esta tarde ha sido lo máximo que he dormido desde que nació Rose.

―Algo mucho mejor que una taza de café ―Ron sonreía. Se levantó y salió al salón, volviendo a los pocos segundos con un paquetito en la mano―. Toma, hace mucho que necesitabas una.

Hermione desenvolvió el paquete de papel verde. Dentro había un estuche de madera y, al abrirlo encontró una pluma anaranjada con un papel en el que se podía leer: "Pluma vuelapluma. No deje de escribir ni en la ducha."

―Muchas gracias Ron. Me vendrá genial para adelantar trabajo ―la chica abrazó al pelirrojo. Después de tantos años, aquellos detalles seguían teniendo una gran presencia en su relación―. Voy a coger a Rose, si la dejamos dormir más ahora, esta noche seremos nosotros quienes no duerman.

Hermione subió a por la pequeña mientras Ron ponía la mesa para cenar. De repente, una voz conocida sonó desde el salón. Cuando Ron fue a ver quién era, encontró la cabeza de Harry dentro de la chimenea.

―Hola colega―. Ron se agachó para hablar con su amigo.

―¡Por fin me hacéis caso! ¿Qué tal estáis?

―Bien. Herms ha ido a coger a la niña, no tardará en bajar. ¿Vosotros que tal?

―Bien también. Tenemos algo que contaros ―justo en ese momento llegaba Hermione con la pequeña Rose en brazos―. Ey Hermione. Qué bien que ya estéis los dos.

―Hola Harry ―Hermione se sentó en la silla al lado de Ron―, ¿Qué es eso que tenéis que contarnos?

―Bueno pues... ¡Ya hemos acabado los arreglos en la casa de la playa! ―Harry estaba muy animado. Habían estado trabajando mucho en esa casa―. Hemos pensado que podríais venir mañana a cenar, ¿Qué os parece?

―Genial, allí estaremos. Además, mañana Ron no trabaja.

―Perfecto. Entonces mañana nos vemos. A las siete ―sin más, la cabeza de Harry desapareció con un pequeño "plof".

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en la que Rose les había dejado dormir algo más que de costumbre, Ron y Hermione se encontraban de buen humor. Descansar les había venido muy bien. Aprovechando el buen tiempo veraniego que hacía ese día, salieron a dar un paseo. Vivían en un barrio muggle muy tranquilo, lleno de jardines verdes con altos y frondosos árboles. Ron no le había contado a Hermione nada acerca de su encontronazo con Malfoy. La noche anterior había decidido olvidar todo. Además, hacia un día precioso y no quería que un hurón se lo estropease.

Por la tarde, después de haber conseguido olvidar todo lo que Malfoy le había dicho, Ron ayudó a Hermione a preparar las cosas de Rose que se llevarían a casa de Harry y de Ginny. Irían por la red flu, ya que Hermione pensaba que aparecerse con Rose podía ser peligroso para la pequeña.

Cuando llegó la hora, Hermione pasó primero con Rose por la chimenea y, diciendo claramente el lugar al que querían ir, desaparecieron. Ron siguió su ejemplo y, ante un bufido de Crookshanks, que le miraba atentamente, desapareció también. Aparecieron en un amplio salón, donde les esperaban Ginny, Harry y sus dos hijos, James y Albus.

―¡Hola chicos! ―Ginny se había acercado a saludarles. Llevaba en brazos a Albus que tenía un mes―. Bueno, ¿Qué os parece? Es genial, ¿Verdad? Será mejor que os la enseñe entera….Ya verás la biblioteca, Herms…

Harry se había acercado a saludar a sus amigos también, mientras James jugaba con una pequeña escoba que volaba a su alrededor. Ginny y Hermione salieron del salón para ver el resto de la casa. La pelirroja iba hablando sin parar sobre todas las cosas que tenía que enseñar a su amiga.

―Qué bien, ¿No? ―Ron siempre se sentía incomodo ante la visión de que Harry y su hermana podían permitirse cierto lujos que él no podría darle a Hermione―. Os ha quedado todo muy bien….si…eso…genial.

―Ey, Hermione y tú podéis venir siempre que queráis ―Harry sabía los complejos que siempre habían atormentado a Ron, pero pensaba que la edad había terminado con ellos―. Puede ser una especie de "cuartel". Así podríamos pasar los fines de semana juntos en la playa, como cuando fuimos a casa de Bill después de acabar Hogwarts…

Y ahí estaba el primer intento de caridad. Ron odiaba cuando Harry le ofrecía cosas que él no podía permitirse. Sabía que no lo hacía a malas. Al no haber tenido familia de pequeño, Harry siempre había querido compartir todo lo que tuviera con él y con el resto de los Weasley. Pero esto hacia que Ron se sintiera otra vez como el niño pobretón que había comido chucherías con el famoso Harry Potter en su primer viaje a Hogwarts. Fue entonces cuando, sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a la cabeza de Ron las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy la tarde anterior: "¿Granger no te ha dejado aún? Por lo que veo sigues igual de pobre. Aún no sé cómo te prefirió a ti antes que a Krum…". Quizás, el capullo de Malfoy tenía razón… ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione siguiera con él? Nunca había tenido mucho que ofrecerla…

―¡Ron! ¿Me has escuchado? ―Harry estaba delante de él, mirándole como si esperara una respuesta desde hacía varios minutos―. Te estaba diciendo que si te apetece salir a ver la playa. Seguramente las chicas estén allí.

―Eeh… si, si… vamos ―Ron sonrió con una mueca un poco forzada, pero si Harry había notado algo, no dijo nada.

Harry cogió a James y, junto a Ron, los tres salieron a la playa que daba al jardín de la casa. Para ser agosto, no había mucha gente allí. Una familia se bañaba cerca de donde estaban ellos y, más lejos, unos chicos volaban una cometa. Ginny, Hermione, Rose y Albus estaban allí también, contemplando la playa desierta.

―El hombre al que le compramos la casa nos aseguró que es una zona donde viven muchos magos. Él trabaja en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de artículos mágicos donde venden las recordadoras y los chivatoscopios.-. Harry sonaba entusiasmado con su nueva adquisición.

―Espero que los que vivan aquí sepan comportarse delante de los muggles ―Hermione siempre se preocupaba por la convivencia entre magos y muggles―. Quiero decir… No harán magia delante de ellos… ni cosas raras. Todos sabemos muy bien que a algunos magos y brujas les cuesta mucho vestirse con ropa muggle.

―Por lo que nos han dicho, aquí conviven bastante bien. Claro que siempre hay algún despistado que va con la túnica a todos lados… ―dijo Ginny.

Ron dejó que ellos tres siguieran con la conversación sobre la convivencia entre los magos que vivían allí y los muggles. Las palabras de Malfoy no dejaban de aparecer por su cabeza, llamándole pobre y segundón.

Hermione notó que Ron hablaba menos que de costumbre, diciendo solo algunos monosílabos y frases cortas. Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no sabía la razón. Cuando habían salido de casa todo parecía normal y Ron estaba perfectamente.

―Bueno, creo que deberíamos pasar a cenar ―y, siguiendo a Ginny, todos volvieron a entrar en la casa.

Durante la cena todo fue a peor. El tema principal era la casa y todas las cosas que tenía: la biblioteca que había impresionado a Hermione, la habitación que habían preparado para ellos, el gran jardín que daba a la playa… Todo eso estaba haciendo que Ron se enfadara más consigo mismo, por ser pobre y no poder comprar una casa para Hermione y para él al lado de la de su amigo. Siempre aparecía una voz en su cabeza que sonaba como la de Malfoy. Sin poder aguantarlo más, Ron se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a los demás.

―¡BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN! ES VERDAD, SIGO SIENDO POBRE. SIEMPRE HE SIDO EL PERRO FALDERO DEL GRAN HARRY POTTER. SIEMPRE SUPERADO POR TODO EL MUNDO. NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A AGUANTAR ESTO MÁS ―cogiendo a Rose en brazos, se dirigió hasta la chimenea. Hermione le miraba sin saber qué hacer―. ADIÓS.

Ron se desapareció al entrar en la chimenea y decir la dirección donde quería ir. Hermione muy avergonzada ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo, decidió que lo mejor iba a ser marcharse a casa. Debía tener unas palabras con su marido y descubrir que mosca le había picado.

―Lo…lo siento chicos…Creo que debería irme…No sé qué le pasa a Ron para comportarse de esa forma…

―No te preocupes Hermione. Seguro que todo esto tiene una explicación. Mi hermano puede llegar a ser muy idiota cuando le pasa algo y no lo dice… ya le conocéis.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Hermione se marchó por la chimenea. Su salón estaba oscuro y el único que se encontraba allí era Crookshanks, que dormía sobre el sofá. Hermione se dirigió al piso de arriba, donde la habitación de Rose se encontraba iluminada. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se quedó allí, en silencio, viendo la escena que estaba teniendo lugar entre esas cuatro paredes.

― _… And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you, honey and everything will bring a chain of love. And in the morning, when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright._

Ron se encontraba sentado en la mecedora que había en la habitación. Tenía a Rose en brazos y la cantaba aquella canción muggle que había escuchado hacía muchos años en el coche de los padres de Hermione. La chica seguía en la puerta, queriendo poder parar el tiempo en aquel momento. Desde el día en el que Ron había visto a Rose por primera vez, Hermione supo que los dos estarían muy unidos siempre, que la pequeña se había convertido en la princesa de su padre. Pero, hasta esa noche, al ver al pelirrojo cantar a la niña de esa forma para conseguir que se durmiera, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él. Era su vía de escape ante los problemas, un mundo distinto al que habitaban los demás.

Cuando acabó de cantar a la niña, Ron la dejó en la cuna suavemente. No había visto a Hermione, por lo que se sobresaltó al ver a la chica en la puerta de la habitación. Sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, nunca dejaba que nadie le escuchara cantar, solo su pequeña Rosie.

―No sabía que estabas aquí…

―Y, después de tanto tiempo, yo no sabía que cierto pelirrojo cantas ―dijo de forma divertida―. Ron, quiero saber que ha pasado antes, ¿Por qué te has ido de esa manera?

―Está bien, te lo contaré ―Ron entrelazó sus dedos a los de Hermione y la llevó por el pasillo de regreso al salón―. No quiero que Rose se despierte. Te lo contaré todo abajo.

Al llegar al salón y encender la luz, un malhumorado Crookshanks bufó y se marchó enfadado en busca de un rincón oscuro de la casa. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá. La cara de Ron mostraba lo avergonzado que se encontraba en ese momento. Hermione le conocía demasiado bien como para intuir el problema que atormentaba a su marido, pero decidió dejarle a él comenzar a hablar.

―Verás… ayer por la tarde, cuando salí de comprarte la pluma… Me encontré a Malfoy. No te quise decir nada porque pensé que no merecía la pena lo que me había dicho aquel malnacido… Pero, la verdad, no he conseguido olvidarlo.

―Ron, después de todo lo que vivimos en Hogwarts y las peleas con Malfoy… ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que no tiene que importarte lo que diga? No es más que un cretino.

―Lo sé… Pero me dijo todo aquello que siempre he pensado yo… Me dijo que siempre había sido un segundón, el perro de Harry y que seguía siendo pobre… También me dijo que no entendía como tú seguías conmigo y habías rechazado a Krum… Te llamó sangre sucia y… dijo que no se extrañaría si Rose era una squib…

―Será hijo de… ―antes de soltar algo que ella no soltaría normalmente, decidió respirar hondo y no dejar que semejante comentario patético sobre su hija le afectara―. Ron, estoy contigo porque te amo desde el colegio, porque tu forma de sacarme de mis casillas hace que te quiera aún más. Pero odio que no te valores a ti mismo, eres un gran mago y una gran persona. Nunca has sido el perro de nadie… Y, en cuanto al dinero, vivimos bien, tenemos lo necesario y nunca vamos a permitir que a Rosie le falte de nada. No necesitamos grandes lujos, creo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en esto cuando decidiste dejar el trabajo de auror. Me importa mucho más que tú estés aquí todos los días, que tener una mansión y no estar contigo.

Ron había bajado la cabeza, avergonzado ante todo aquello que Hermione le estaba diciendo y que, en el fondo, él sabía. Siempre se dejaba llevar por sus rencores y no se daba cuenta de que para Hermione no eran importantes los lujos ni el dinero… Se sentía como un gilipollas. Debía pedir disculpas a todos, a Hermione, a Harry y a Ginny.

―Tienes razón. Soy idiota, no debí prestar atención a lo que Malfoy dijo. Mañana iré a pedirles disculpas a Ginny y a Harry ―levantando la mirada hacia Hermione, hizo aquello que había hecho tantas veces desde el colegio―. Herms, lo siento. Siento haberte hecho pasar esto y no habértelo contado antes.

―No pasa nada Ron, pero la próxima vez no me dejes al margen ―sonriendo, intentó que Ron no pensara más en todo aquello―. Oye, espero que le dieras un buen escarmiento a ese hurón de pelo grasiento por insultar a nuestra hija.

Lo había conseguido. Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro pecoso de Ron. A pesar de los años, el pelirrojo no había cambiado. Aún seguía alegrándose al poder decir que se lo había hecho pagar a Draco Malfoy por haber insultado a Hermione o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Holaa! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. =)**

 **La vuelta a la rutina me tiene más ocupada y no puedo escribir tanto como me gustaría... Pero intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, como hasta ahora.**

 **La parte de la canción era algo que tenía pensado desde que comencé a escribir esta historia. Me inspiré en una escena de una serie llamada Raising Hope. La canción a la que pertenece esa letra se llama _Danny's Song_ de Kenny Loggins.**

 **Bueno, como siempre, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, queja o cualquier cosa, no dudéis en dejar reviews. =)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Una gran sorpresa

**Capítulo 13. Una gran sorpresa**

Las primeras navidades de Rose estuvieron llenas de sorpresas para toda la familia. Después de mucho tiempo, George y Angelina, por fin, se habían decidido a dar el paso. Se habían casado en una pequeña ceremonia celebrada en la Madriguera y, según habían anunciado a la familia ese mismo día, iba a tener un hijo en los próximos meses.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había vuelto a quedar embarazada. Ron y ella estaban entusiasmados con la llegada de su segundo hijo, aunque por motivos diferentes. Mientras Hermione se alegraba de poder darle un hermano a Rose, algo que ella había añorado durante su infancia, Ron soñaba con un aliado contra Crookshanks. Rose y aquel gato peludo se llevaban de maravilla y el animal parecía disfrutar recordárselo al pelirrojo cada vez que éste estaba jugando con su hija.

Una vez más, la reunión se celebraría en la Madriguera, donde pasarían las fiestas todos juntos. A la Señora Weasley le encantaba tener a toda la familia en casa. A pesar de que, al ser cada vez más personas, la casa se iba quedando pequeña.

La cena estuvo animada, principalmente, por el pequeño Teddy y sus cambios de aspecto. Había heredado esa habilidad de su madre. Esta exhibición de cambios conseguía que los niños rieran a carcajadas, así como la admiración de los Señores Granger ante aquella muestra de magia por parte de un niño pequeño.

―¡Teddy deja de hacer tonterías!

―Jope, abuela. Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.

El pequeño paró de jugar y se puso a cenar en silencio. Su abuela Andrómeda siempre era muy estricta. Únicamente, cuando Teddy iba a pasar el día a la Madriguera o a casa de Harry, el pequeño podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que le regañaran.

―Andrómeda, mujer. Deja que el crio se divierta. Es navidad ―la Señora Weasley siempre salía en defensa del pequeño. El niño le sonrió ante este comentario―. Tómate una copita de whisky de fuego y deja a Teddy que disfrute.

Tras la cena, todos brindaron y charlaron en el salón. A medida noche, comenzaron irse a dormir. Como Charlie no había podido ir a pasar la navidad a la Madriguera, Andrómeda y Teddy durmieron en su antigua habitación. Los Señores Granger dormirían en el ático, que se había convertido en su habitación cuando se alojaban en la Madriguera. Tras la guerra, los Weasley se habían deshecho del ghoul que habitaba allí y habían adecuado la habitación. Al final, en el salón únicamente quedaban Harry y Ron. Los dos amigos se encontraban enfrascados en una de sus partidas de ajedrez mágico. Algo que llevaban haciendo desde los once años. En menos de cuatro movimientos, Ron ganó a Harry una vez más. Fue entonces cuando decidieron irse a dormir.

Cuando Ron entró en su habitación, encontró a Hermione intentando que Rose se durmiera. Al parecer, la niña miraba divertida la nieve que caía tras la ventana. Su madre, por el contrario, la miraba desesperada. Había intentado por todos los medios desviar la atención de la niña y conseguir que se durmiera.

―¿Qué pasa Herms? ―Ron se sentó en la cama junto a la chica.

―No consigo que se duerma. Solo quiere mirar la nieve...

De repente, Ron recordó una clase en sexto curso en la que, sin darse cuenta y por culpa de su estado de ánimo, había hecho nevar. Entonces, una idea le vino a la cabeza. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes!

―Herms, ¿y si conseguimos crear un falso techo como el de Hogwarts? Podríamos hacer que nevara y así Rose se tumbaría y se dormiría.

―¡Es una idea genial, Ron! ―Hermione le dio un fugaz beso.

Con un movimiento de varita, consiguió simular una nevada encima de la cuna de la pequeña. Rose, fijándose en aquella nevada encima de ella, dejó que su padre le tumbara en la cuna y le tapara bien. Unos minutos más tarde, su respiración sonaba acompasada, señal de que había sucumbido al sueño.

Sus padres se quedaron recostados en la cama, abrazados, mirando como la pequeña dormía tranquilamente. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Hermione habló.

―Ron... He estado pensando ―a pesar de que, en otro momento habría hecho una broma de ese comentario, el tono de preocupación le hizo mantener la boca cerrada―, ¿Y sí...Y sí Malfoy tenía razón? ¿Y sí...Rose es una squib por mi culpa?

―¿De qué estás hablando? No llores, por favor...Ey, pequeña. Piénsalo. Siempre has sido una bruja excepcional, desde que entraste en Hogwarts. Eras la mejor de la clase siempre. Que tus padres sean muggles no ha sido nunca un obstáculo para ti. Y mira todo lo que has conseguido con tu trabajo y tu talento. Rosie será tan buena como tú, estoy seguro. Aún es muy pequeña para demostrar cualquier señal de magia y, bueno...yo tardé mucho. Hasta los 8 años todos pensaban que yo no era capaz de hacer nada.

Con estas palabras, Ron consiguió que su mujer dejara de llorar. Suavemente, como había hecho tantas veces desde que se conocían, le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. La chica parecía algo más tranquila, pero aún quedaban restos de duda en sus ojos. Siguiendo la mirada de Hermione, Ron dedujo que ella seguía preocupada por su hija.

―Además, ese hurón albino no tiene ni idea de nada. Deja que diga lo que quiera. Un día Rosie le convertirá en hurón y, entonces, le llevaremos a un bosque para que se pierda por allí. Por cretino ―este comentario consiguió sacar una sonrisa a Hermione―. Y ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana todos se querrán levantar pronto para abrir los regalos.

Al día siguiente, como había predicho Ron, todos en la casa comenzaron a levantarse pronto. Los niños estaban deseando abrir sus regalos de Navidad y, ayudados por George, lanzaron una bocina en las escaleras que habían comenzado a vender en Sortilegios Weasley. El ruido fue tal que, unos segundos después, todos salían de sus habitaciones protestando y preguntándose qué había sido aquello.

―¿Es qué no se puede dormir a gusto en esta casa? ―Ron llevaba a Rose en brazos mientras, quejándose del ruido, bajaba al salón con el resto de la familia―. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Son solo las 7 de la mañana!

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó al salón sus protestas quedaron silenciadas. En la habitación no sólo había multitud de paquetes de distintos tamaños y formas, sino que, además, en una butaca se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo. Cuando la Señora Weasley le vio, salió corriendo hacia él.

―¡Oh Charlie, hijo! No sabíamos qué vendrías ―la mujer no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo. El resto de la familia esperaba su turno para saludar a Charlie.

―Mamá, mamá para. ¡Vas a asfixiarme! Además, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio. He venido para pasar las navidades con vosotros ―dirigiéndose a su familia con una gran sonrisa en los labios―. Bueno pues, ¡Sorpresa! Y Feliz Navidad a todos.

Durante los saludos de los adultos, los niños esperaban ansiosos el permiso de sus padres para abrir los regalos. Ellos no entendían por qué su abuela lloraba y repetía que tenía el mejor regalo del mundo. ¡Si aún no habían abierto ninguno!

Tras abrir los regalos, todos desayunaron chocolate caliente que había preparado la Señora Weasley. Después, los niños jugaron con las cosas que habían recibido, mientras los adultos se ponían al día con Charlie. Todos en aquella casa llevaban el tradicional jersey de lana tejido por la Señora Weasley. Todos menos Charlie, a quien su madre miraba de cuando en cuando por si se trataba de una ilusión que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

―¿Y este repentino cambio de planes en tus vacaciones? ―Bill parecía divertido al preguntar a su hermano. Le conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que estaba en casa por algún motivo especial―. Dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo con los dragones.

―Bueno, en realidad quería daros una sorpresa. Y… ―se paró para mirar a su familia. Después continuó con su explicación―. También tengo algo que anunciaros. ¿Os acordáis de Beth? La chica que vino conmigo la última vez ―todos asintieron, expectantes―. Bueno pues…Estamos viviendo juntos. Hemos empezado a salir.

Un grito sobresaltó a todos, haciendo que Ron, que se balanceaba en su silla sobre las patas traseras, se cayera al suelo. La Señora Weasley se había puesto en pie y corría hacia donde se había sentado su hijo.

―¡Gracias a Merlín! Ya era hora de que te echaras una novia. Siempre has estado muy solo hijo…

―Mamá, dudo que haya estado "solo" todos estos años ―George reía ante la mirada desafiante de su madre―. Es la verdad. ¿No me vas a decir ahora que Charlie ha sido un santo y no ha estado con nadie durante todos estos años?

―En eso estoy con George ―Bill se había unido al comentario de su hermano―. En Hogwarts siempre fue un rompecorazones. Dudo que después del colegio, las cosas cambiaran.

―Bueno, ¿Y cuándo vas a venir con ella a casa? La otra vez no tuvimos tiempo de conocerla bien ―la Señora Weasley había decidido ignorar a sus hijos.

Pasaron la mañana charlando y echando guerras de bolas de nieve hechizadas. Al final de la guerra de nieve, Ron se había convertido en el blanco de todas las bolas y corría intentando esconderse. George había encantado las bolas de nieve para que le atacaran todas a él y, cuando Ron consiguió desviarlas entrando en el garaje, Ginny aprovechó para indicarles a todos los niños que se metieran en la casa y dejar al pelirrojo en el jardín.

Pasados unos minutos, Ron pensó que ya habrían desaparecido todas las bolas de nieve y, mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no corría peligro, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Pero, para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba cerrada.

―¡Abrirme! Oye, que me he quedado fuera ―la ropa mojada por la nieve no hacía más que empeorar el frio que hacía en el jardín―. ¡Oye que hace frio! ¿Os importaría dejarme entrar? ¡Maldita sea, esto no tiene gracia!

Dos cabezas se asomaron por la ventana más cercana a la puerta. Se trataba de George y Ginny, ambos sonriendo, hacían gestos para que Ron se acercara a ellos. Cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a la ventana, estos, sin perder la sonrisa, le pusieron caras divertidas y desaparecieron dentro de la casa. La broma de dejar a Ron fuera acabó cuando, con cara de preocupación, salió Hermione a buscarle. El chico se había sentado en el banco y tiritaba.

―Ron, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí con el frío que hace?

―No sé, mira que buen día hace. Me apetecía sentarme aquí, con este buen tiempo y disfrutar de la agradable temperatura que hay… ―el sarcasmo en su voz hizo que la chica arqueara sus cejas e intentara obviar esa respuesta―. Ginny y George me dejaron fuera… ¿Dónde estabas?

―En la cocina. Mis padres se marchan ya y estaba despidiéndome de ellos. Tu madre ha ido a buscarte al salón, pero los demás dijeron que estabas en la habitación. Cuando he ido a buscarte no estabas y solo me quedaba por mirar el jardín. Será mejor que pases a calentarte un poco, estás helado.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron algo más tranquilas. Ron intentó devolvérsela a Ginny y George pero, por alguna extraña razón, siempre que intentaba jugársela, aparecían su madre o Hermione con caras que expresaban, claramente, que tenía que madurar.

* * *

 **¡Holii! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. =)**

 **Hay que ir diciendo que, a pesar de haberlo pasado muy bien escribiendo y creando todas estas situaciones en la vida de Ron y Hermione, estamos llegando a la recta final del fic... Espero que la inspiración no me abandone en estos últimos capítulos que quedan (aún no tengo claro cuantos serán) y que el final os guste y lo disfrutéis.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besotes ^^**


	14. La familia crece

**Capítulo 14. La familia crece**

Ron se encontraba trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley con George. Angelina había dejado de trabajar con el nacimiento de Fred II, por lo que esos meses estaban siendo muy agotadores para los dos pelirrojos. Habían comenzado a inventar nuevos productos para tenerlos preparados en las vacaciones de verano, cuando regresaran a sus casas todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Era una fresca tarde de mayo, el sol calentaba el ambiente de una forma agradable. En aquella habitación que utilizaban de laboratorio los calderos borboteaban, dejando escapar nubes de humo de diversos colores. Los nuevos surtidos salta-clases se estaban vendiendo muy bien, y todo gracias a la venta por lechuza.

De repente, el teléfono de Ron comenzó a sonar. Algunas veces seguía olvidando que lo tenía, por lo que se sorprendió al oír aquella melodía. En la pantalla aparecía un nombre, parpadeando, Herms.

―Herms, ¿Va todo bien? Esto solo lo utilizamos en caso de emergencia o para hablar con tus padres...

―Ron, ha llegado el momento...Hay que ir a San Mungo... ―al otro lado del teléfono, la voz de la chica sonaba entrecortada y nerviosa.

―¿QUÉ? ¿Estás segura?... Vale, vale olvida esto último... Voy para casa.

Sin esperar una contestación por parte de Hermione, Ron colgó y se levantó de su mesa. Debía avisar a George de que se marchaba, pero éste había salido a buscar los ingredientes para las pociones. Se dirigió al piso de arriba, donde George y Angelina vivían. Allí encontró a su cuñada con el pequeño en brazos.

―Hola Ron. ¿Necesitas algo? Pareces nervioso...

―Eh... No, gracias Angelina. Verás, Hermione... Hermione ha llamado y tengo que irme... Creo que va a...a nacer mi hijo...

―¡Felicidades Ron! Relájate, ni cuando nació Rose estuviste tan nervioso... Anda pasa y ves a la chimenea, luego hablo yo con George. No te preocupes.

Ron se despidió de la chica y entró en la chimenea. A los pocos segundos, aparecía en el salón de su casa, donde una Hermione nerviosa le esperaba sentada en el sofá. Rose jugaba en el suelo con Crookshanks, mientras lanzaba miradas curiosas a sus padres.

―Ya...ya estoy. ¿Qué tal estás? ―Al momento, al ver la cara que le había puesto Hermione, se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

―¡¿Tú qué crees?! Coge a la niña y vámonos, por favor.

Ron recogió a Rose del suelo y, siguiendo a Hermione, se dirigieron hacia el coche. De camino a San Mungo, dejarían a Rose en casa de los Señores Granger, a quienes su hija ya había avisado. Cuando llegaron a su casa, la Señora Granger ya les estaba esperando en la puerta para recoger a Rose.

Al llegar a San Mungo, les hicieron pasar directamente. Ron se quedó aguardando en la sala de espera donde, unos minutos después, le encontraron sus padres.

―¡Ay, Ronnie, cariño! Nos ha avisado George y Jean nos dijo que habíais dejado allí a Rosie ―la Señora Weasley abrazaba a su hijo como si no le hubiera visto en años.

―Ya mamá, por favor ―al fin, pudo soltarse de los brazos de su madre y abrazó a su padre.

Los tres Weasley se sentaron a esperar a que algún medimago les dijera algo sobre Hermione. Pasaron las horas y allí nadie les decía nada. La Señora Weasley había puesto a tejer unas agujas encantadas, el Señor Weasley se entretenía con unos pasatiempos muggles que le habían regalado los Señores Granger, y Ron se paseaba nervioso por la sala. Había comenzado a morderse las uñas. Cuando nació Rose no pasó tanto tiempo, no sabía si algo estaba yendo mal o, quizá, fuera algo normal.

Al fin, un medimago entró en la sala para avisar a Ron. El pelirrojo se acercó al sanador en cuanto este apareció por la puerta. Parecía calmado.

―¿El señor Weasley? ―Ron asintió enérgicamente―. ¡Enhorabuena! Ya puede pasar a ver a su mujer y a su hijo. Están en la habitación 317.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, Ron se dirigió deprisa a la habitación que le había indicado el medimago. Sus padres, y las agujas tejedoras de la Señora Weasley, le seguían de cerca por el pasillo.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio en la cama a Hermione recostada y con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. La joven parecía estar agotada pero, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Ey pequeña ―Ron se dirigió hasta la cama y besó a Hermione―. ¿Qué tal estás?

―Bien, un poco cansada. Te presento a Hugo. Hugo, este es papá.

Ron cogió al pequeño, que empezó a llorar al notar que le separaban de su madre. Sin embargo, al notar el cuerpo de su padre, dejó de llorar y se durmió de nuevo. Era un niño pequeño, con los ojos azules característicos de los Weasley y un pequeño mechón pelirrojo en la cabeza.

―¿Cómo estás querida? ―los Señores Weasley se habían acercado hasta la cama de Hermione. La Señora Weasley ya había guardado las agujas en el bolso y le cogía de la mano mientras su marido cogía al pequeño Hugo de los brazos de su padre.

―Bien. Gracias por haber venido, Molly. Habéis debido de esperar demasiado...

―Tonterías. Molly ha estado tejiendo y yo he podido terminar una de esas, ¿Cómo se llamaban...? Ah sí, "caldo de letras" que me regalaron tus padres. ¡Son fascinantes!

―Sopa de letras, Arthur ―Hermione reía ante aquel fallo de su suegro. Estaba muy ilusionado con aquellos pasatiempos―. Me alegro que los encuentres tan fascinantes. Cuando estamos en casa, te explicaré como son los sudokus. Es otro pasatiempo muggle con números.

―¡Por Merlín, estos muggles sí que saben divertirse!

Ron se había sentado en la cama, por lo que Hermione aprovechó para recostarse sobre su hombro. Estaba realmente agotada. Por un momento, deseó cerrar los ojos y encontrarse en su cama cuando los abriera.

―Bueno, Arthur creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos marchemos. Hermione y Hugo necesitan descansar.

Los Señores Weasley salieron de la habitación tras despedirse de Hermione. Ron se levantó de la cama y abrazó fuertemente a Hermione.

―Creo que yo también me voy ya ―Ron se despidió de su hijo, que descansaba en la cuna al lado de su madre. Después besó a Hermione―. Mañana por la mañana iré a recoger a Rosie y a tus padres para que vengan a conocer a Hugo.

―Vale. Diles a Harry y a Ginny que vengan a verme también, quiero que vean al niño.

―Está bien, mañana hablaré con ellos antes de venir. Ahora descansa un poco, pequeña sabelotodo. Buenas noches ―y, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Hugo, Ron salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, algo despertó a Ron, quién estaba soñando que Hermione estaba durmiendo a su lado. Para su desgracia, era Crookshanks quien le miraba con desprecio a escasos centímetros de su cara. Aquel horrible gato parecía estar echando la culpa a Ron de que ni Hermione ni Rose se encontraran en la casa.

―¡Ahhh! Aparta gato idiota ―Ron empujó la cara del gato, intentando que éste bajara de la cama―. ¿Por qué me miras así? No se han ido para siempre, esta tarde volverán a estar aquí ―Crookshanks seguía mirándole fijamente―. Por cierto, yo tampoco disfruto con tu compañía y no te voy despertando con cara de cabreo...

Después de haber recogido la casa, haber preparado las cosas que Hermione le había pedido, y haber desayunado mientras era observado por una bola peluda, Ron se dirigió a casa de los Señores Granger.

Sus suegros ya le esperaban en la entrada con Rose, quien estaba intentando escaparse de la mano de su abuelo para seguir a un pájaro que se había pasado en la acera.

―Hola, Rosie, princesa ―Ron cogió a su hija en brazos―. ¿Estás lista para conocer a tu nuevo hermanito? ―Ante la mirada de su padre, la pequeña sonrió, olvidándose del pájaro.

A los pocos minutos, Ron aparcó el coche en la puerta de San Mungo y se había acercado al escaparate. Los padres de Hermione miraban atentamente la fachada, ese extraño hospital seguía pareciéndoles algo sorprendente. Cuando hubieron pasado al interior, se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione.

Al entrar en la sala, Rose quiso correr hacia su madre, pero su poca experiencia andando hizo que tropezara y se sentara en el suelo. Ron la recogió y la llevo hasta la cama, donde los Señores Granger ya estaban saludando a Hermione y al pequeño Hugo, que se encontraba en brazos de su madre.

―¡Hola brujita! ―Hermione besó a su hija cuando Ron la dejó en la cama. Después besó al pelirrojo―. Mira Rosie, este es tu hermanito Hugo.

La niña miraba emocionada a su hermano con esos enormes ojos marrones que tanto se parecían a los de su madre. Ron y Hermione observaban a sus hijos. Rose había estirado el brazo para coger la pequeña manita de Hugo, que también estaba mirando, curioso, a su hermana.

Ron y Hermione no tenían ni idea de los quebraderos de cabeza que les iban a dar aquellos dos niños en cuanto crecieran un poco.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! =)**

 **Al fin está completa la familia Weasley, ahora comenzarán las travesuras de los dos pequeños, algo que sacará a sus padres de sus casillas...**

 **En el anterior capítulo os conté que nos acercábamos a la recta final del fic y, después de haber estado estructurando los capítulos que quedan, debo deciros que serán unos cinco capítulos más. (Voy a echar de menos escribir esta historia T.T)**

 **Bueno y ahora, sin entreteneros más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Besotes^** ^


	15. Por arte de magia

**Capítulo 15. Por arte de magia**

El séptimo cumpleaños de Hugo había llegado. Aquella mañana, el pequeño pelirrojo se levantó de su cama y corrió al salón. Allí, en lo más alto de aquel armario, donde su madre guardaba las tazas de té y todas aquellas figuritas de cristal que habían pertenecido a sus antepasados, se encontraba su regalo de cumpleaños. Hugo había visto, sin que nadie lo supiera, como su padre lo había colocado en ese lugar cuando había vuelto del trabajo. Cómo deseaba ser tan alto como su padre y alcanzar el regalo, o poder tener una varita y bajarlo con magia.

Acaba de tener una idea. Volviendo al piso de arriba, fue hasta la habitación de Rose, que seguía durmiendo. Después, asegurándose de que su hermana no estaba despierta, fue hasta la habitación de sus padres. Ellos siempre tenían sus varitas en la mesilla, sólo tendría que cogerla.

Fue hasta la mesilla de su padre. Ron tenía un sueño tan profundo que no se despertaría fácilmente. Estaba a punto de abrir el cajón, cuando alguien le interrumpió.

―No funcionará ―Rose tenía el mismo tono mandón que había tenido Hermione de pequeña. Miraba a su hermano con los brazos cruzados―. Tú no sabes hacer magia, no conseguirás nada... Eres demasiado tonto...

―¡Mentira! Tú no sabes si puedo o no. Déjame en paz.

Hugo había hablado demasiado fuerte. Sus gritos despertaron a Hermione, quien en seguida comprendió que esas voces, que provenían de sus hijos, no auguraban nada bueno.

―¿Alguno me podría decir que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacéis dando esas voces? Sabéis que no me gusta que os peléis.

―Pero mamá, Rose me ha llamado tonto... ―Hugo sabía que si hacía parecer culpable a Rose, su madre la regañaría a ella.

―¡Mamá! Hugo quería hacer algo malo...

―¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis todos? Es sábado y aquí hay alguien que quiere dormir... ―con la discusión entre Hermione y los niños, Ron había terminado por despertarse―. Ey, feliz cumpleaños, campeón.

Hugo aprovechó la intervención de su padre para desviar el tema de la discusión. Subió a la cama y se dejó abrazar por su padre y su madre. Ante el comportamiento de Hugo, Rose subió también a la cama, donde su padre la abrazó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Después de ese intento fallido de conseguir una de las varitas de sus padres, Hugo tuvo que apartar la idea de conseguir el regalo. Su madre le había dicho que se lo darían por la noche, cuando fueran todos a la Madriguera.

Esa mañana, los cuatro Weasley fueron al Callejón Diagon. Hermione quería comprar pergaminos y una pluma nueva, Rose estaba deseando ver los animales de la tienda de mascotas y Hugo y Ron querían pasar a la tienda de artículos de quidditch.

Cuando llegaron a la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley, encontraron a George con el pequeño Fred II en la tienda. Los dos les saludaron y felicitaron a Hugo. Mientras los tres adultos hablaban de la cena de esa noche, Hugo y Fred cuchicheaban en una esquina de la tienda. Rose les miraba fijamente.

―No sé de qué habláis, pero si tiene que ver con lo que ibas a hacer esta mañana, me chivaré a mamá y a papá.

―Me da igual… Es lo que siempre haces. - Hugo parecía enfadado.

―Si, Rose. Eres una chivata. Y te has vuelto una aburrida y una sosa.

En realidad, Rose no quería chivarse. Ella sólo quería participar en aquel plan, quería ayudar a Hugo. Pero éste no parecía querer lo mismo. Antes, cuando iban en verano a la Madriguera, siempre hacían trastadas con Albus y Fred. Pero desde que Rose había avisado a su abuela de una broma de Albus que no era buena idea, habían comenzado a dejarla fuera de sus travesuras y tenía que jugar con Lily y Roxanne, algo que no era tan divertido. Ella no se había chivado a sus padres nunca.

Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar a su primo y a su hermano, Ron les llamó para marcharse a comprar las cosas que necesitaban. Aquella conversación había hecho que Rose pensara como bajar el regalo de su hermano. Esa era la única forma de conseguir que volvieran a dejarla estar con ellos.

La mañana de compras había sido muy provechosa y, para cuando llegaron a casa, Hermione había comprado una pluma, varios royos de pergamino y un tintero nuevo; Rose había conseguido, gracias a esa debilidad que sentía su padre por ella, que Ron le comprara un nuevo libro de cuentos; Hugo volvió a casa con una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños; y Ron, al ver que su hijo no quería darle una de sus ranas, se compró otra bolsa para él.

Durante toda la mañana, Rose había estado pensando cómo coger el regalo de su hermano para que este volviera a planear trastadas con ella. No fue hasta después de comer cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

―Mamá, papá, ¿me contáis otra vez como os hicisteis amigos vosotros dos y el tío Harry? ―esa era una de las historias favoritas de Rose.

―Pues verás, tu madre era una niña muy mandona, siempre andaba diciéndome cómo tenía que hacer las cosas...Una pesadilla. El día de Halloween, el tío Harry y yo tuvimos que ir a salvarla de un estúpido trol. Y todo porque ella dijo que podía con él. Fin de la historia.

―¡Ronald, no seas mentiroso! ―Hermione reía ante aquella historia tan poco creíble―. Verás Rose... Cuando se conocieron papá y el tío Harry, en seguida se hicieron amigos. Siempre querían hacer alguna travesura, algo que solía quitar puntos a Gryffindor...El día de Halloween, en clase de Encantamientos, teníamos que practicar el conjuro Wingardium Leviosa, pero papá lo estaba haciendo mal y yo le corregí, para ayudarle. A la salida, hizo un comentario muy feo hacia mí, le escuché y me fui corriendo al baño, donde estuve toda la tarde. Esa noche se escapó un trol por el castillo y entró en el baño en el que aún estaba yo... Pasé mucho miedo, pero entonces aparecieron papá y el tío Harry y juntos vencieron al trol. Y papá consiguió hacer el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa muy bien y golpeó al trol en la cabeza con su propio garrote.

―¡Vaya, mamá! ¡Qué suerte tuviste de que llegaran papá y el tío Harry para salvarte! ―a pesar de que la niña ya conocía la historia, no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que la escuchaba de nuevo.

―Bueno, digamos que tuvimos más suerte nosotros dos ―Ron se había quedado mirando a Hermione. Para él, ese día cambió toda su vida y esa niña mandona e insoportable se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida―. Gracias a la mentira que se inventó tu madre, no nos expulsaron del colegio. Así que, en realidad, nos salvó ella a nosotros. A partir de ese día, la llevamos por el mal camino y comenzó a saltarse las reglas.

Hermione miraba a Ron con una ternura que sólo él podía producir en ella. Se ponía muy sentimental con aquella historia, para ella fue un momento muy importante. A partir de ese día, los destinos de Harry, Ron y el suyo propio habían quedado unidos para siempre. Tras esos momentos de deambular por su memoria, se dio cuenta de que una pequeña pecosa de ojos marrones la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

―Ya se ha terminado la historia. Ahora, corre a hacer los deberes. Debes dejarlos hechos antes de que nos vayamos.

Rose corrió hacia su habitación. Aquella historia le había dado una gran idea, solo debía encontrar el momento adecuado. Comenzó a hacer sus deberes pero, de forma inconsciente, su mente se iba a lo alto del armario donde estaba el regalo de Hugo. Debía coger una varita y conseguir realizar un hechizo de primer año, cuando ella ni siquiera había demostrado una pizca de magia. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mover su lápiz tal y como había visto a sus padres hacer cuando realizaban aquel conjuro. Agitar y golpear, agitar y golpear…

Un poco antes de tener que ir a la madriguera, llegó la oportunidad de Rose. Sus padres estaban arreglándose y su padre había dejado su varita en la mesa del salón. Una vez estuvo lista, Rose se dirigió corriendo al salón, donde al ir a coger la varita, vio a Hugo intentando alcanzar el regalo subido a una silla. Crookshanks le miraba aburrido desde el sofá.

―Déjame intentarlo a mí ―Rose se situó delante del armario con la varita en la mano―. Tú vigila que no vengan.

―¿Qué intentas hacer, Rose? Si tú no sabes hacer magia… ―Hugo miraba divertido a su hermana. No quería perderse como "Rose-doña-perfecta" fallaba al intentar hacer magia―. No voy a ir a vigilar, quiero ver que vas a hacer.

Sin hacer caso a Hugo, Rose se concentró en lo que quería. Tenía que bajar el regalo. Cuando estuvo preparada para realizar el conjuro, respiró suavemente y, agitando la varita, dijo:

―Wingardium Leviosa.

De repente, sin perder la concentración, Rose comenzó a mover el regalo. Ya estaba levitando sobre la cabeza de Hugo, quien miraba con la boca abierta a su hermana. Un grito rompió el silencio y la concentración de Rose, que dejó que el paquete cayera en las manos de Hugo, que esperaba impaciente el regalo.

―¡Rose! ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con la varita de papá…? ―Hermione sonaba realmente enfadada.

―¡Herms, eso no importa! ¡Rosie has hecho magia! ―por el contrario, Ron estaba eufórico. Al parecer, Hermione no era consciente todavía de lo que acababa de ver―. Has realizado un hechizo sin haber ido a clase nunca. ¡Vas a ser una bruja realmente inteligente!

Hermione, que ya había reaccionado a lo que su hija había logrado, se llevó las manos a la boca. Rose era bruja, una muy buena. Todos los temores que habían vivido con ella desde que la pequeña nació, desaparecieron al momento. Su hija no era una squib.

Mientras Ron y Hermione abrazaban orgullosos a Rose, Hugo abría su regalo. Al quitar el papel en el que estaba envuelto sin muchos miramientos, descubrió una gran caja. Su cara se iluminó al ver de lo que se trataba.

―¡Es una túnica de los Chudley Cannons! ―al ver que sus padres seguían haciendo caso a Rose, Hugo se acercó hasta ellos. Tenía que reconocer que su hermana lo había hecho genial―. Rosie, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho. Seguro que vas a ser una gran bruja, ¡Felicidades!

Hugo sonrió a su hermana, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ron y Hermione se separaron un poco y observaron a sus hijos. Hermione fue la primera en romper ese silencio.

―Niños, aunque estemos muy contentos de que Rosie haya hecho magia por primera vez, no se nos ha olvidado que habéis desobedecido… Hugo, si el regalo estaba encima del armario, era porque no lo podías coger hasta que te lo diésemos nosotros… Y, Rose, ¿Cuántas veces os hemos dicho que no cojáis nuestras varitas?

―¡Oh, Hermione, deja a los pobres! ¡Rosie ha hecho magia por primera vez! Y es el cumpleaños de Hugo… ―dirigiéndose a su hijo con una gran sonrisa―. Por cierto, ¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

Hugo asintió efusivamente. Mientras, Hermione miraba a Ron con semblante serio y Rose reía ante la suerte que habían tenido Hugo y ella de que su padre decidiera pasar por alto el castigo que estaban a punto de recibir.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o llegaremos tarde a la Madriguera.

Con una voz seria, Hermione se dirigió a la chimenea y, asegurándose que todos estaban listos, cogió de la mano a Hugo y, juntos, se metieron en la chimenea. Cuando desaparecieron, Ron y Rose les siguieron.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, estos días he tenido más tiempo libre para escribir, espero que os guste =)**

 **Bueno, bueno, Rose por fin ha demostrado que es una bruja y, por la forma en la que lo ha hecho, va a ser tan lista como Hermione ^^**

 **Si tenéis alguna queja/sugerencia/cualquier cosa que queráis comentar...os leo en los reviews! Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo pronto.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besos^^**


	16. Cuidado con el gato

**Capítulo 16. Cuidado con el gato**

Los veranos en la Madriguera siempre se caracterizaban por largos partidos de Quidditch en el jardín, y las grandes cantidades de comida que preparaba la Señora Weasley. Ese verano en particular, había sido uno de los mejores. Gracias a Ginny y a su trabajo como periodista deportiva en El Profeta, habían conseguido entradas para la final de la Liga de Quidditch, algo que Ron y Harry habían disfrutado tanto cómo los niños.

Agosto estaba llegando a su fin, y las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado para todos aquellos que ya asistían al colegio, mientras que los más pequeños ansiaban el día en el que llegaran las suyas. Esa tarde, la Señora Weasley, Hermione, Ginny y Fleur habían ido al Callejón Diagon, donde habían quedado con Angelina y Audrey, para comprar los materiales escolares y descansar de tanto niño.

Como el Señor Weasley y Percy estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, Ron, Harry, Bill y George se habían quedado a cargo de los niños en la Madriguera.

El partido estaba muy igualado, el equipo de Ron y Harry ―en el que estaban Teddy, James, Rose, Victorie―, iba ganando por diez puntos al equipo de Bill y George ―formado por Dominique, Molly, Albus y Louis―. Lucy era la encargada de arbitrar el partido y contar el tiempo, puesto que al jugar sin snitch necesitaban una forma de limitar el juego.

Lily y Roxanne se encontraban jugando al ajedrez mágico en el salón. Mientras, Hugo y Fred, que ya se habían ganado por parte de su abuela el título de "Sucesores de los Gemelos" en el arte de las bromas, trazaban un nuevo plan.

―Fred, te digo que la he visto en su habitación. El muy tonto la deja siempre a la vista de todo el mundo.

―Pero, Hugo, ¿Qué vamos a decir a Lily y a Roxanne cuando nos vean subir a las habitaciones? ―a Fred, el plan de su primo no acababa de convencerle.

―Pues… Que vamos a coger los naipes explosivos ―esta excusa pareció gustar a Fred, provocándole una gran sonrisa―. Además, no mentiríamos. Rose ha dejado las cartas en la habitación.

Una vez Fred estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Hugo, los dos niños se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa. Para su alivio, ninguna de las dos niñas parecieron interesarse lo más mínimo por sus intenciones, ya que estaban muy concentradas en su partida de ajedrez.

Hugo y Fred se deslizaron sigilosamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar al primer piso y entraron en la habitación de la izquierda donde, por motivos de espacio, compartían habitación con Teddy, James, Albus y Louis cuando se juntaban todos en la Madriguera.

―¡Allí está! Justo donde te había dicho ―con ímpetu, Hugo entró en la habitación y se lanzó a coger un objeto que había en una de las camas.

―¡Genial! Y como todos están tan entretenidos con sus cosas, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que hagamos nosotros ―Fred miraba con una sonrisa traviesa a su primo―. ¿Por dónde podríamos empezar a probar?

Justo en ese momento, vieron desde la ventana como una bola de pelo naranja corría por el jardín persiguiendo a un gnomo. Los dos niños se miraron divertidos, como si por sus perversas y jóvenes mentes acabara de pasar la misma idea.

―¡Crookshanks! ―Dijeron a coro con un deje de diversión.

Corriendo, con la varita de Teddy en la mano, Hugo se dirigió hacia el jardín, seguido muy de cerca por Fred. Cuando llegaron al patio, el partido de quidditch parecía absorber toda la concentración de los que estaban jugando, por lo que nadie se percató de que los dos niños corrían detrás de Crookshanks, que a su vez, corría detrás de un gnomo, el cual intentaba llegar hasta su escondite.

―Hugo, si yo voy por aquel lado y tú vas por este, podremos atrapar a Crookshanks en el cobertizo.

―¡Buena idea!

Los dos niños corrieron desde direcciones opuestas hacia el gato, lo que le obligó a dirigirse al cobertizo donde el Señor Weasley guardaba sus objetos muggles. Al verse atrapado por aquellos mocosos insoportables, Crookshanks no tuvo más remedio que entrar en el cobertizo, donde, para su desgracia, le acorralaron.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―Fred dudaba de que pudieran hacer magia de cualquier tipo. Hugo y él nunca habían usado una varita y no sabían qué hacer―. Si no sabemos ningún hechizo...

―Voy a agitarla a ver qué pasa ―Hugo agitó la varita sin decir nada. No recordaba ningún hechizo que utilizaran sus padres o cualquier adulto de la familia.

Como ambos esperaban, no ocurrió nada. Crookshanks miraba divertido a Hugo. El niño sabía que aquel gato prefería a su hermana y, de todas formas, a él tampoco le caía bien. La cara del gato parecía tener una mueca graciosa, como si se riera ante el desastroso intento de Hugo de hacer magia. El niño le miraba fijamente, deseando darle una lección a aquella bola de pelo que se reía de él.

Sin saber cómo, unas chispas rojas salieron de la varita y persiguieron a Crookshanks, que intentó librarse de aquella cosa. Los dos niños se quedaron mirando la varita, que seguía fuertemente sujeta en la mano de Hugo. Tras unos segundos de silencio, los dos se miraron y corrieron detrás de Crookshanks.

El gato corría bufando por el jardín, las chispas rojas le seguían de cerca y los dos niños corrían riéndose. Los demás, que seguían muy metidos en el partido, no se dieron cuenta de aquel desfile que acababa de pasar, a toda velocidad, por el jardín.

Crookshanks entró en la casa, tirando todos los objetos que se encontraban en su camino. Saltó encima del ajedrez mágico, asustando a Lily y Roxanne. Cuando Hugo y Fred entraron en la casa, dejaron de reír. El salón estaba totalmente destrozado, como si hubiese pasado una manada de hipogrifos rabiosos. Lily y Roxanne les miraron furiosas.

―¡Sois idiotas! ―Roxanne les amenazaba con el dedo―. ¡Ya verás cuando se entere mamá, Fred! Vas a estar castigado hasta que salgas de Hogwarts.

―¿Y cómo se va a enterar? ―Fred estaba furioso ante aquella amenaza de su hermana pequeña―. ¿Se lo vas a decir tú?

―No va a hacer falta. Explícamelo tú, Fred ―justo cuando Roxanne iba a contestar, la voz de Angelina sonó desde la cocina.

Entraron al salón Angelina, con el rostro rígido por el enfado, la Señora Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Audrey y Hermione, que miraba a los niños muy seria. Llevaba a Crookshanks en brazos. Hugo y Fred miraron a sus madres aterrorizados. De forma automática, Hugo escondió la varita tras su espalda, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

―Hugo, ¿qué tienes en la mano?

―Nada mamá… ―su voz no sonaba muy convincente. Su mentira quedó al descubierto cuando, con un ágil movimiento de su varita, Hermione hizo que la que escondía Hugo saliera disparada hasta su mano.

―¿Qué hace la varita de Teddy en vuestras manos? ¿Y por qué Crookshanks estaba huyendo de unas chispas rojas?

Los dos niños miraban al suelo, avergonzados de que les hubiesen pillado con la varita. Como parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a hablar delante de todos, la Señora Weasley salió en su ayuda. Ella había vivido muchas situaciones similares cuando los gemelos eran pequeños.

―Lily, Roxanne, vamos a recoger todas las piezas del ajedrez. Fleur, Audrey, Ginny, ayudarme con el salón. Hay que volver a dejar todo esto en su sitio.

Hermione, Angelina y los dos niños fueron a la cocina, donde les hicieron sentarse. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que, Fred, intimidado por la penetrante mirada de su madre, se decidió a hablar y a contar lo ocurrido.

―Fue sin querer. Hugo y yo queríamos probar si podíamos hacer magia… Fuimos a la habitación y cogimos la varita de Teddy sin su permiso… Luego fuimos detrás de Crookshanks y Hugo intentó hacer magia… Pero no pasó nada… Y al final, Hugo consiguió que salieran esas chispas rojas, pero fue sin querer… No queríamos que pasara esto…

―¿Es verdad eso? ―Angelina parecía sorprendida. Hermione, por su parte miraba muy seriamente a Hugo.

―Hugo, estoy muy enfadada contigo. Has cogido la varita de Teddy, cuando sabes que no puedes coger las varitas de la gente, y menos sin su permiso… ―algo se suavizó en su rostro, llegando a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa―. Sin embargo, me alegro mucho saber que has hecho magia, es una noticia estupenda.

Hugo fue hasta su madre y, aun sin creerse que no hubiera gritado, la abrazó. El ambiente en la cocina pareció volverse menos tenso. Angelina había dejado de mirar a Fred de forma amenazante, el salón volvía a estar limpio y las demás habían entrado en la cocina. La Señora Weasley lloraba en silencio ante el hecho que acaba de lograr Hugo. Sin embargo, la gran noticia de la magia de Hugo no había librado a los niños de un castigo.

En ese momento, entraba el resto de la familia en la cocina, riendo y comentando el partido que habían estado jugando. Todas las madres miraron a los adultos con caras de ira. Ante tal situación, el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación llena de gente. La primera en romper esa tensión fue la Señora Weasley.

―¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CLASE DE IRRESPONSABLES HE CRIADO? ―Bill, George y Ron miraban a su madre con miedo. Hasta Harry, quien siempre había reconocido haber sido criado como uno más por la Señora Weasley, se estremeció ante aquella acusación―. Los niños han cogido la varita de Teddy, Hugo ha hecho magia, asustando a Crookshanks y haciendo que el gato destrozara el salón… Y vosotros mientras, jugando un estúpido partido de quidditch como si fueseis críos…

―¡Hugo has hecho magia! ―Rose y Ron hablaron a la vez, sorprendidos y alegres por la noticia.

―Ron, tu madre tiene razón. Podría haber ocurrido algo malo y vosotros no os hubierais enterado de nada. Teníais que cuidar de ellos… ―Hermione sonaba dura. Ron había dejado de sonreír, su cara se había vuelto a poner roja, como cuando su madre les había llamado irresponsables.

Los niños salieron de la cocina, dejando a los adultos hablando sobre lo ocurrido. La voz de la Señora Weasley sonaba enfadada. Rose aseguraba que los muggles del pueblo debían estar oyéndola gritar. En silencio, Hugo y Fred se acercaron a Teddy.

―Ted, sentimos haber cogido tu varita… No queríamos que pasara esto…

―No os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada ―Teddy sonrió a los niños, restando importancia al hecho de que hubieran cogido su varita―. Por cierto, Hugo, ¡Felicidades! En unos años llegará tu carta de Hogwarts.

La noche pasó relajada, todos habían decidido dejar las discusiones en el pasado y celebrar la gran noticia. Había un nuevo mago en la familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Siento el retraso, los trabajos y la universidad han absorbido mi tiempo... Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo =)**

 **Por fin Hugo ha demostrado que tiene magia dentro, aunque como es típico en esta familia, haya tenido que demostrarlo metiéndose en un lío... XD**

 **Sólo nos quedan 3 capítulos para acabar, intentaré hacer huecos para escribir entre tanto trabajo, y poder tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besotes. ^^**


	17. El andén 9 y

**Aviso previo: Las frases en negrita han sido extraídas de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Al igual que los personajes, esas frases no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. El andén 9 y ¾**

Era una calurosa mañana en la pequeña casa de los Weasley. Ron se había marchado temprano a la Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que habían adquirido, unos meses atrás, en Hogsmeade. Como había mucho que organizar para tener la tienda lista en septiembre, aprovechando así el inicio de curso en Hogwarts, Ron y George estaban más ocupados que nunca.

Hermione estaba preparando el desayuno cuando, con un fuerte golpe, Pig aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina. A pesar de los años que tenía la lechuza, seguía siendo tan nerviosa como cuando los Señores Weasley se la regalaron a Ron. Cuando Hermione se acercó para comprobar que estuviera bien, se fijó en la carta que sujetaba orgullosamente en el pico.

Antes de que pudiese recoger el sobre, Hugo y Rose entraron a la cocina con caras de sueño. La niña se fijó en la pequeña lechuza, que se había girado para observarla con sus enormes ojos y, que al verla, había echado a volar hasta situarse ante ella. Con indecisión, Rose cogió la carta que le estaba entregando Pig y, al mirar el sobre, un grito salió de su boca. Hugo y Hermione se acercaron hasta la temblorosa Rose, quien miraba la carta con ensimismamiento. Había esperado durante años aquel día.

 _Señorita Rose Weasley._

 _Última habitación a la derecha, segunda planta,_

 _15, Wharfdale Road,_

 _Londres_

En el reverso, un sello de lacra roja con el escudo de Hogwarts, cerraba el sobre. Sin dudar un segundo, Rose rompió el sello y volcó el contenido del sobre encima de la mesa. Había dos pergaminos y un billete para viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts el día 1 de septiembre. Rose comenzó a leer la carta en la que le comunicaban su admisión en el colegio de magia.

―¡Mamá, es mi carta de Hogwarts! ―Una sonrisa de emoción se había dibujado en el rostro de la niña. - ¡Me han aceptado!

―Felicidades, cariño ―Hermione abrazó a su hija. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero fue detenida antes de que los niños pudieran darse cuenta―. Mañana por la mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material. Déjame que vea la lista de los libros que necesitas.

―¿Eso significa que podemos alquilar su habitación? ―Hugo miraba a su madre con un deje de picardía en sus ojos―. Podríamos alquilársela a algún jugador de quidditch…

―Hugo… No vamos a alquilar la habitación de nadie ―Hermione no separó la mirada del pergamino, por lo que no vio como Rose le sacaba la lengua a su hermano ante la negativa de su madre. - Además, dudo que un jugador quiera alquilar una habitación en esta casa…

―Mamá, ¿Podré tener una mascota? En la lista de materiales pone que podemos llevar una mascota…

―Cuando venga tu padre hablaremos sobre eso. Aquí no tenemos jardín y ya tenemos a Pig y a Crookshanks…

Sin rechistar, y sabiendo que a su madre no la convencería fácilmente, Rose prefirió dejar el tema de la mascota para un momento más oportuno y comenzó a desayunar. Su padre siempre era fácil de convencer y no iba a negarle a su Rosie una mascota.

―Mamá, ¿Podemos ir a casa del tío Harry y la tía Ginny? Quiero preguntarle a Albus si ha recibido su carta, el otro día parecía preocupado… James le había dicho que fuera buscando un nuevo colegio muggle para continuar sus estudios, porque no iba a conseguir que le aceptaran en Hogwarts…

―Está bien. Hablaré con Ginny a ver si les viene bien que vayamos. Pero ahora, acabar de desayunar y recoger las habitaciones.

Dos horas después, los tres Weasley estaban preparados para visitar a los Potter. Hermione se paró junto a la chimenea y, cogiendo la lata que contenía los polvos flu, indicó a Rose que pasara primero. Cuando la niña desapareció, fue el turno de Hugo y Hermione, que desaparecieron juntos.

Al otro lado de la chimenea, en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Rose y Albus gritaron a la vez la buena noticia. Ambos habían logrado entrar en Hogwarts. Ginny le indicó a Hermione que fueran a la cocina, huyendo así de los gritos de Rose y Albus, a los que se les acaban de unir las voces de James, Lily y Hugo en una imitación muy lograda.

―Parece mentira que Rosie haya recibido la carta… Hace unos días estaba aprendiendo a andar y ahora, se marcha a Hogwarts… ―Hermione se había sentado en una silla y miraba la taza de té que le acaba de poner Ginny delante con la mirada nostálgica.

―¿Te acuerdas de cuando recibíamos nuestras cartas en la Madriguera? Siempre sabían cuando estabais Harry y tú allí… ―Ginny suspiró divertida―. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Rosie? Albus ha comenzado a saltar por toda la casa, haciendo ruido… Estoy segura de qué si siguiera por aquí el viejo cuadro de la Señora Black, habría comenzado a gritar sus maravillosos insultos…

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando de aquellos años que pasaron en Hogwarts, así de cómo las aventuras que habían vivido. Recordaron las bromas que gastaban los gemelos, cómo Hermione había intentado evitar que usaran a los alumnos pequeños como conejillos de indias cuando fue prefecta de Gryffindor. Acordarse de Fred siempre les hacía ponerse un poco nostálgicos a todos. Pero, cuando miraban a sus hijos, todos entendían que aquellas muertes - Fred, Tonks, Lupin, y la de muchos otros magos y brujas -, habían conseguido que ahora los niños no tuvieran que temer a Voldemort y que ellos, así como el resto de la comunidad mágica, podían vivir tranquilos y seguros.

…

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Rose decidió volver a sacar el tema de la mascota. Estaba segura de que su padre le dejaría tener una lechuza para poder enviarles cartas cuando estuviera en el colegio.

―Papá, ¿Puedo tener una mascota ahora que ya voy a ir a Hogwarts? ―Hermione había dejado de cenar y miraba a Ron, esperando que su marido entendiera en su mirada que no querían más animales en casa―. Mamá me ha dicho esta mañana que lo íbamos a hablar cuando tú estuvieras en casa… Me gustaría tener una lechuza…

―No, lo siento Rosie, pero no hay mascota ―Ron no había tenido que mirar a Hermione para decidir que no entraría otro animal en casa. Conociendo a Rose, seguro que, al final, terminaría eligiendo otro estúpido gato como Crookshanks.

―Pero… ¡Papá! Si no tengo una lechuza, no podré enviaros cartas durante todo el año… Mamá utiliza a Pig para mandar los mensajes al Ministerio cuando está trabajando en casa…No puedo llevármela… ¿Cómo os contaré todo lo que me ocurra? ―Rose miraba a su padre con ojos suplicantes. No esperaba una negativa por parte de Ron pero, llegados a ese momento, sabia que aquella mirada no podía fallar.

―Utiliza una de las lechuzas del colegio, hay muchas. O puedes pedírsela a Albus o a James, o a cualquiera de la familia que esté allí con una lechuza. Somos demasiados, te resultará fácil encontrar una ―antes de que Rose pudiera comenzar a quejarse de nuevo, Ron tuvo una idea―. Además, si quieres llevarte una mascota, puedes llevarte a Crookshanks. Estoy seguro que le gustará volver a pasearse a sus anchas por el castillo.

Rose resopló indignada. Era la primera vez que su padre le negaba algo. Normalmente, la que ponía los límites en casa era su madre. Hugo miraba la escena divertido. Si Rose se llevaba al gato, él no tendría que ver esa bola peluda en todo el curso. Estaba harto de que Crookshanks le persiguiera con cara de enfadado cada vez que no recogía su cuarto. Era como tener la sombra de su madre detrás de él, regañándole. Hermione consideraba que Crookshanks ya estaba muy mayor para estar por Hogwarts, pero no estaba dispuesta a comprar otra lechuza y a tener que limpiar ella todo lo que ensuciaban los animales, por lo que no dijo nada y aceptó la idea de que Rose se llevara al gato.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro Weasley fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material que necesitaba Rose para empezar el colegio. Primero fueron a Gringotts a sacar algo de dinero para las compras. Una vez tuvieron el dinero que necesitaban, se dirigieron a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander's. El nuevo aprendiz del Señor Ollivander les atendió y, tras probar varias varitas, Rose fue elegida por una varita de fresno de 28 cm, con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón.

Tras comprar la varita, se dirigieron a la tienda de Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madam Malkin. Cuando entraron, una cabellera rubia recogida con un lazo rosa muy hortera, les atendió. Para la sorpresa de Ron y Hermione, aquella bruja no era otra que Lavender Brown.

―¡Si son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley! ¡Qué alegría! ―Lavender se dirigió hacia ellos. Hugo y Rose miraban a sus padres, que se habían quedado blancos y muy sorprendidos―. Hacía mucho que no os veía, ¿Qué tal os va? Por lo que veo, seguís juntos… ―esto último lo dijo como si, después de tantos años, esperara ver que Ron estaba solo y desesperado por volver con ella―. Vaya, si tenéis dos hijos… Así que os va bien…

―Hola…Lavender…Qué…qué alegría verte. No sabía que trabajaras aquí… ―Hermione comenzaba a volver en sí. Lavender era la última persona a la que quería encontrarse―. Hemos venido a comprar las túnicas del colegio para nuestra hija Rose.

Con una mirada desganada, Lavender apartó sus ojos de Ron, que seguía sin saber qué hacer y se miraba los zapatos como si fueran la cosa más impresionante que había visto jamás, y se volvió hacia Rose. Indicó a la niña que se subiera al taburete que había frente al espejo y, con un movimiento de varita, comenzó a tomarle las medidas. Media hora después, salieron de la tienda. Hugo y Rose se habían dado cuenta de que algo raro había pasado en dentro, pero decidieron no preguntar a sus padres.

La siguiente parada fue la librería de Flourish & Blott's, donde compraron todos los libros que necesitaban los alumnos de primer año. Ron seguía ausente, ni siquiera se paró ante el escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch. Haber visto a Lavender después de tantos años le había hecho recordar el tiempo que estuvo con ella. Siempre se había avergonzado de reconocer que solo salió con ella para darle celos a Hermione y porque estaba enfadado con ella. De no haber sido tan idiota, podría haberle pedido salir a Hermione mucho antes, y todo habría sido diferente. Ella habría sido la primera para él. Y, encima, aquella rubia cotilla había dicho aquello sobre ellos, como si esperara que les hubiera ido mal en su relación…

Tras salir de la tienda de calderos y del boticario, donde compraron los ingredientes para las pociones, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley para volver a casa.

…

El día 1 de septiembre había llegado. Con un gran nerviosismo, Rose terminó de recoger el equipaje. Estaba muy contenta de ir, por fin, a Hogwarts. A pesar, de vivir muy cerca de la estación, los Weasley decidieron ir en coche para pasar desapercibidos ante los ojos de los muggles.

Cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾, buscaron con la mirada a los Potter, pero todo indicaba que se retrasarían un poco. Al fin, un chico moreno de unos 13 años se les acercó sonriendo. James era muy parecido a Harry cuando era pequeño, el mismo pelo negro y rebelde. Unos minutos después, Harry, Ginny, Albus y Lily se unían a ellos en el andén.

―¡Al, nos vamos a Hogwarts! ―Albus parecía nervioso, pero ante el comentario de Rose, no pudo más que sonreír. Su prima ya se había puesto su túnica del colegio.

―Vaya Rose, te pareces a tu madre más de lo que pensaba… ―Ginny miraba divertida a su sobrina. Esos pequeños detalles de vestirse antes que nadie eran típicos en Hermione.

―Vaya, mira quien ha venido a la estación… ―Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde Ron estaba señalando. Un hombre de aspecto estirado, con el pelo rubio, se despedía de un chico muy similar a él―. Parece que Malfoy tiene un hijo. **Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre.**

Ante el comentario de Ron, Hermione le echo una mirada enfadada _._ Le parecía increíble que, después de tanto tiempo, el pelirrojo quisiera involucrar a su hija en la rivalidad que había entre Harry, Ron y Malfoy.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Albus y Rose se despidieron de sus padres y hermanos y, junto con James, se dirigieron al último vagón del tren. Los adultos y los dos pequeños, que no tenían edad de entrar en Hogwarts todavía, comenzaron a alejarse del tren.

Lily y Hugo iban hablando animadamente. **_Trataban de adivinar en qué casa los pondrían cuando fueran a Hogwarts._**

 ** _―No quiero que te sientas presionado ―dijo Ron―, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo._**

 ** _―¡Ron!_** ―Hermione volvía a tener esa mirada de enfado en su cara. Ron la sonrió inocentemente, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

―¡Por Merlín! Era una broma mujer. No te pongas así ―sin embargo, miró a Hugo y, en un susurro, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, le dijo―. Por si acaso, ten cuidado, campeón ―y le guiñó un ojo.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Hermione, que seguía enfadada ante el poco tacto que Ron tenía a veces. Por el contrario, Hugo no había tomado en serio las palabras de su padre, si no que estaba pendiente de otra cosa que estaba ocurriendo unos metros más adelante.

Teddy y Victorie estaban abrazados ante la puerta de uno de los vagones del tren. Parecían muy reacios a separarse el uno del otro. Victorie comenzaba su último curso en la escuela y Teddy, que había terminado dos años atrás, debía comenzar su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores.

―¡Mirar! Son Vic y Teddy, ¡Son novios! ―Lily también había visto a su prima y a Teddy.

―Puaj, ¡Qué asco! ―Hugo les miraba con cara de disgusto. Estaba en esa edad en la que cualquier acercamiento a una chica, con intenciones románticas, le parecía algo repulsivo.

Nadie en la familia sabia, oficialmente, que los dos jóvenes estaban juntos. Aunque para las mujeres, siempre más atentas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aquellos acercamientos de Vic y Teddy no habían pasado por alto. Unos años atrás, el verano antes de que Teddy comenzara su último curso, los dos adolescentes habían pasado las vacaciones en la Madriguera muy unidos. Pequeñas escapadas por las tardes, más abrazos de lo normal, un gran interés por saber cuándo llegaría uno u otro… Al ser los más mayores, siempre habían tenido una complicidad especial, pero ésta se había hecho más visible en esos dos últimos años.

―Dejarles en paz. No vayáis a decirles nada, que os conozco ―Ginny avisó a los dos pequeños antes de que fueran a decirles que les habían visto―. Cuando ellos quieran decir a la familia que están juntos, que lo hagan. Mientras tanto, vosotros dos vais a estar callados, ¿Entendido?

Ante el asentimiento de los dos pequeños, todos atravesaron la barrera del andén, dirigiéndose hacia el mundo muggle. Parecía mentira lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y, como estaban creciendo toda la nueva generación. Antes de pasar, Hermione miró nostálgica hacia el tren, que se alejaba de la estación. Ya habían pasado 19 años desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort.

* * *

 **¡Holii! Este capítulo ha quedado más largo de lo normal, pero me era imposible quitar algunas cosas y, por otra parte, mejor ¡Así hay más para leer! XD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. ¡Rose y Albus ya van a Hogwarts! :)**

 **Bueno, como ya os expliqué al principio, las frases en cursivas las saqué del libro. En principio, pensé en escribir toda la escena del andén yo misma, pero al llegar a esa parte, no pude evitar meter esa frase de Ron (la eché mucho de menos en la película, es tan...él). He decidido que Teddy estudie para auror por Tonks, creo que es un buen homenaje a su madre. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?**

 **Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, queja o cualquier cosa que queráis decir, os leo en los reviews :)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Besotes ^^**


	18. Maldita Lechuza

**Capítulo 18. Maldita lechuza**

El verano iba pasando, quedaban pocos días para el final de agosto y en la casa de los Weasley todavía no había hecho acto de presencia Pig, la lechuza de la familia, con las cartas de Hogwarts. Esta tardanza estaba haciendo que los pequeños se desesperaran. Rose pensaba que, a pesar de sus perfectas calificaciones en su primer año ―algo que había heredado de su madre―, aquellas travesuras que había llevado a cabo con Albus y su amigo Scorpius, quien iba a Slytherin con su primo, habían sido la causa de que la directora McGonagall hubiese decidido expulsarla. Por otra parte, Hugo pensaba que no había sido aceptado en el colegio. Echaba la culpa a su hermana, quien debía de haber sido una estudiante horrible y, por lo tanto, la directora no querría tenerle a él entre los alumnos. Ambos hermanos pasaban los días asomados a la ventana, esperando ver aparecer una mancha en el cielo que les llevara sus ansiadas cartas.

―Niños, ¿por qué no vais a jugar a algo? ―Ron no sabía qué hacer para que sus hijos se separaran de la ventana―. Podemos ir a la Madriguera y jugamos un partido de quidditch. Seguro que James, Albus y Lily estarán allí ―Rose negó desanimada. Ni siquiera habían apartado las caras del cristal―. ¿Os apetece que vayamos a recoger a mamá al trabajo? Después podemos ir al cine o a tomar unos helados al Callejón Diagon. Además, podemos ir a ver la tienda de quidditch. ¡He oído que ya tienen las túnicas nuevas de los Chudley Cannons! ―Esta vez, fue Hugo el que negó con la cabeza ante las propuestas de su padre―. ¿Ranas de chocolate? Creo que hay algunas en la cocina. Iré a buscarlas.

Desanimado al ver el comportamiento de sus hijos, Ron se marchó a la cocina. Allí, se sentó en una silla, pensando que podía proponerles a sus hijos para animarles un poco. Crookshanks le miró de una forma inusual, Ron creyó ver en los ojos del gato un atisbo de compasión.

―Parece que, después de tantos años, por fin sientes algo de pena por lo que me pasa ―Ron sonrió y acarició al gato entre las orejas. Nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero sentía cierto cariño y agradecimiento hacia aquel gato, que le había intentado proteger de Peter Pettigrew en tercero, cuando todos pensaban que era simplemente Scabbers―. ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer para que dejen de mirar por la ventana?

Antes de que Ron pudiese seguir con aquella charla con el gato, un ruido proveniente de la chimenea le alertó. Con la varita levantada, preparado para atacar a lo que fuera que había llegado por la chimenea, se dirigió hacia el salón. De la chimenea salían unas llamas verdes y en el centro de ellas estaba la cabeza de la directora Minerva McGonagall.

―Weasley, ¡Qué alegría verle! ¿Qué tal todo? ―La directora, que ya era mayor cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione iban a clase, le sonreía con su cara llena de arrugas. A pesar de su edad y su aparente fragilidad, McGonagall seguía teniendo en la mirada esa fuerza que la caracterizaba―. Si tiene unos minutos, me gustaría hablar con usted o con la Señorita Granger.

―¡Hola profesora! Hermione no está ahora mismo, pero yo tengo tiempo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

―Verá. Su lechuza llegó al colegio con un ala un poco dañada, está bajo el cuidado de Hagrid, pero no ha podido emprender el viaje de regreso a Londres. Es por este motivo por el que no han llegado las cartas de sus hijos. He intentado retrasar el envío lo máximo posible pero, teniendo en cuenta que el curso comenzará en cinco días, me he visto obligada a hacer llegar las cartas por otro medio ―la directora hizo una pequeña pausa―. Si no es un mal momento, me desplazaré hasta su chimenea para hacer entrega de las cartas y llevar conmigo a su lechuza.

―Perfecto, profesora. Puede venir cuando usted lo desee. Hermione llegará en unos minutos y estoy seguro de que le encantaría verla. Ya sabe usted el cariño que le tenía cuando íbamos al colegio.

La directora sonrió. Aquella niña de pelo encrespado e inteligencia descomunal, siempre había sido una de sus alumnas preferidas. Aun después de haber terminado su educación en el colegio, Hermione había ido a visitarla de vez en cuando, para pedirle algún consejo laboral o, simplemente, para tomar té y pastas con ella.

―Me encantaría, Señor Weasley. Entonces llegaré en media hora. Primero tengo que ir a recoger a su lechuza y terminar unos asuntos de la escuela. Hasta pronto.

―Hasta dentro de un rato, profesora.

La cabeza de McGonagall desapareció de la chimenea. Ron decidió no decirles nada a sus hijos a cerca de las cartas, así se llevarían una sorpresa mayor cuando llegara la directora con ellas. Hermione también se alegraría de ver a la vieja profesora.

Mientras esperaba a que Hermione volviera del trabajo, Ron decidió preparar té y un plato de pastas. Faltaban cinco minutos para que se apareciera la profesora cuando, una Hermione de aspecto cansado, entró por la puerta de la casa. Ron salió a recibirla.

―Hola pequeña sabelotodo, ¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo hoy? ―Cuando llegó hasta su mujer, la besó suavemente en los labios.

―Bien, algo cansado. Tenemos muchos informes que revisar antes de que se publiquen las nuevas normas de conducta para un vuelo seguro y desapercibido ―miró a sus hijos con cansancio. Estaba segura de que no se habían movido del sitio en todo el día―. ¿Aún no han llegado las cartas? Es un poco raro, tendrían que haber llegado hace unas semanas… ¿No le habrá pasado nada a Pig verdad?

―No creo. Seguro que están al llegar ―Ron sonreía divertido. Si su familia supiera cómo iban a llegar las cartas ese año…―. Ven, vayamos al salón. Tengo una sorpresa que darte.

Con curiosidad, Hermione siguió a Ron hasta el salón. Había preparado té y pastas, algo raro en él, puesto que no solían tomar pastas, salvo si había algún invitado en casa. Además, había colocado tres tazas, en vez de dos. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón de haber puesto una taza de más en la mesa, una figura salió de la chimenea.

―¿Profesora McGonagall? ―Hermione está sorprendida de ver a la directora allí, con Pig en su brazo y unos sobres en la otra mano―. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Pig?

―Hermione, querida. Me alegro de verte ―la directora tenía demasiada confianza con Hermione como para seguir utilizando el mismo tono formal con el que trataba a sus alumnos―. Hubo un problema con la lechuza, no ha podido volver volando con las cartas y he decidido traerlas yo en persona. Hablé con Ronald antes.

Las dos mujeres se saludaron con un leve abrazo. Parecían abuela y nieta. Era palpable la admiración y cariño que sentían la una por la otra. Hermione siempre había dicho que era lo que era gracias a aquella mujer estricta que le había dado clase en el colegio. Además, McGonagall había sido la encargada de entregarle su primera carta y comunicarle que era una bruja. Y eso es algo que termina uniendo a las personas.

―Hugo, Rosie, venir. Hay algo para vosotros ―Ron llamó a sus hijos, desando ver la cara que pondrían cuando vieran que sus cartas estaban en su poder.

Los dos niños llegaron al salón corriendo. Al ver a la directora, se quedaron clavados en el sitio, sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad. Seguramente que estaba allí para decirles que Rose había sobrepasado el límite impuesto por las normas del colegio y que, por esta razón, no podría volver a estudiar magia. Hugo estaba pensando que aquella mujer había ido a su casa para anunciarle a sus padres que él no iría nunca a Hogwarts, que habían tenido que castigar a Rose tantas veces que no estaban dispuestos a aguantar al menor de sus hijos.

―Señorita Weasley, Señorito Weasley. Por problemas con su lechuza, sus cartas han sufrido algo de retraso. Espero que puedan perdonar esta demora y que no sea demasiado tarde para tenerles de nuevo en Hogwarts ―McGonagall les entregó los sobres a los niños, quienes se habían quedado con la boca abierta y miraban aquellas cartas como si fueran un espejismo―. Por cierto, Señorita Weasley. Espero que este año se presente a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch. Si es usted tan buena jugadora como el resto de su familia, nos vendrá bien tenerla en el equipo.

La tarde transcurrió entre recuerdos de sus años escolares, en los que McGonagall trataba de quitarles esa pasión que tenían de saltarse las reglas. Algo que no consiguió corregir en ellos nunca. Hablaron del trabajo de Hermione en el Ministerio, de las buenas calificaciones que había obtenido Rose el curso pasado y de que esperaban que Hugo siguiera su mismo ejemplo y sacara buenas notas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hugo y Rose bajaron a desayunar, encontraron a sus padres hablando en la cocina. Al entrar ellos, los dos adultos dejaron de hablar y se volvieron para mirarles. Por las caras que tenían, Rose y Hugo estaban convencidos de que tenían que anunciarles algo.

―Chicos hemos estado hablando mamá y yo y hemos decidido que este año no os llevareis a Crookshanks con vosotros a Hogwarts. El pobre está muy viejo ya. Además, creo que, por fin, estamos comenzado a llevarnos bien ―ante esta afirmación, el gato bufó, haciendo que los niños se rieran de su padre―. Es por esto que hemos pensado en regalaros una lechuza.

―Así Pig no tendrá que hacer tantos viajes hasta Hogwarts ―adelantándose a las quejas de sus hijos, quienes habían abierto las bocas para comenzar a hablar, Hermione aclaró el tema de la mascota―. No hay negociaciones posibles. Os regalaremos una lechuza, para los dos. No quiero más gatos ni ratas ni sapos en casa, ¿Entendido?

―Entendido ―los dos niños respondieron a la vez. Sabían que su madre era muy estricta y que no cambiaría de opinión sobre las mascotas.

Dando por terminado el tema, los cuatro desayunaron y recogieron todo para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon. Aquella mañana la dedicarían a comprar todo lo necesario para su curso escolar. En cuatro días cogerían el tren que les llevaría al colegio. Rose tenía ganas de volver a ver a sus amigos y Hugo estaba deseando conocer a que casa pertenecería.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Comienza el primer año de Hugo y ya hemos visto que a Rose le ha ido bastante bien el curso anterior. ^^**

 **En breve subiré el último capítulo, estoy terminando de escribirlo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Besotes**


	19. Epilogo

**Epílogo. Mamá, papá, este es...**

El último año en Hogwarts para Rose había llegado. En cuanto se bajara de aquel tren rojo, no volvería a subir a él. Ya no habría un nuevo curso, ya no tendría que esperar su carta, no volvería a esconderse en aquellos pasadizos que habían descubierto Albus, Scorpius y ella gracias al mapa que Albus había encontrado entre los cajones del tío Harry. Rose sabía que iba a echar de menos todas aquellas aventuras y a toda la gente que había conocido en el colegio.

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba entrando en el andén 9 y ¾ de King's Cross. Debía prepararse para darles a sus padres una noticia muy importante para ella. Esperaba que su padre se lo tomara bien. Había estado pensando durante todo el camino y, al final, había decidido a dejar para el final el tema de tomarse un año antes de comenzar a estudiar medicina mágica. Ya tendría todo el verano para pedirles permiso.

Cuando bajó del tren, en seguida vio a sus padres y a sus tíos en el andén. Hugo y Lily ya habían llegado hasta donde estaban los adultos y abrazaban a sus padres. De repente, notó como un brazo la rodeaba los hombros.

―Venga Rosie, ha llegado la hora de ser valiente. Demuestra que eres toda una Gryffindor ―Albus siempre había sido su mejor amigo, además de su primo. Una vez más, le estaba demostrando que estaba a su lado para ayudarla a enfrentarse a sus temores―. Además, estoy seguro de que los tíos no se lo van a tomar mal. Siempre lo exageras todo.

―Al, ya conoces a mi padre. Estoy segura de que se pondrá hecho un basilisco y hasta le saldrá humo de las orejas… ―Rose consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa. Albus tenía razón, había llegado el momento de comportarse como una Gryffindor.

Con unas fuerzas renovadas y al lado de Albus, Rose se dirigió hasta sus padres, quienes le recibieron con un gran abrazo. Cuando se hubieron saludado todos, al ver que Rose no daba el primer paso, Albus decidió ayudar a su prima.

―¡Oye Rosie! ¿No tenías algo que decir? ―Al mirar a la horrorizada Rose, Albus le guiñó un ojo―. Bueno será mejor que vayamos yendo hacia la salida, así podréis hablar mejor.

Albus dirigió a Hugo, Lily y a unos Harry y Ginny un tanto extrañados, hacia la salida, dejando atrás a Hermione, Ron y Rose. Estos miraban a su hija, impacientes, esperando aquello que tenía que contarles.

―¿Qué ocurre Rosie? ―Hermione fue la primera en hablar. Rose se había puesto roja, al igual que le ocurría a Ron cuando eran pequeños―. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?

―Veréis… yo… yo tengo que contaros algo ―Rose comenzó a buscar por el andén a una persona en concreto. Al fin la encontró unos pasos por detrás de sus padres. Respirando hondo, se preparó para darles la noticia a sus padres e hizo un gesto hacia la persona que había estado buscado―. Mamá, Papá, me gustaría presentaros a alguien. Papá, por favor, no pongas esa cara. Scorpius ven ―sujetando de la mano al rubio, continuó hablando―. Esto… a ver… Él es Scorpius, mi novio.

―Es un placer conocerles Señores Weasley. Soy Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

―¿QUÉ? ―Ron había hablado tan alto que varias personas se habían girado para mirar que ocurría.

―Estamos encantados de conocerte Scorpius. Perdona a mi marido, es un poco exagerado ―Hermione tendió la mano hacia el joven, quien se había quedado más pálido de lo que era al ver la reacción de Ron―. Nos encantaría que vinieras a cenar un día. Así podremos conocernos mejor.

―Gracias Señora Weasley, será un placer ir ―Scorpius aún estaba un poco cohibido. No sabía cómo tratar a Ron, que seguía mirándole mal―. Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Mis padres me esperan.

El camino hasta casa, a pesar de ser corto, fue silencioso y más a todos se les hizo eterno. Ron conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera, con el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas se habían unido. Hermione miraba a su hija por el espejo retrovisor. Estaba preocupada por la charla que iba a desarrollarse al llegar a casa. Hugo intentaba hacerse invisible. Él ya sabía que Rose y Scorpius habían comenzado a salir ese mismo curso, por lo que intuía que esta situación se iba a producir tarde o temprano. Rose había decidido no hablar con nadie. Todavía estaba enfadada por la reacción que había tenido su padre ante Scorpius.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Hugo decidió que era muy urgente deshacer el baúl, escapando así de la discusión que iba a producirse. Rose intentó escapar de sus padres, pero cuando solo había subido un par de escalones, su padre la llamó.

―Rose, vuelve aquí. Hay algo de que tenemos que hablar ―su voz estaba carente de emoción alguna. Parecía que había perdido las ganas de gritar―. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso de que tienes novio? ¡Un Malfoy! Y ¡¿Qué nombre es Hyperion?! ¿Te has vuelto loca o es que quieres matarme de un infarto? Eres demasiado pequeña para tener novios. Deberías estar preocupándote por continuar los estudios. Si quieres hacer medicina mágica tendrás que estudiar mucho.

―¡YA SOY UNA PERSONA ADULTA Y MAYOR DE EDAD, PUEDO HACER Y SALIR CON QUIEN ME DE LA GANA! ―Rose había decidido que no se callaría esa vez. Ella quería a Scorpius y le daba igual lo que dijera su padre―. Además, ya sabíais que éramos amigos desde que empezamos el colegio. No sé de qué te sorprendes tanto ahora.

Hermione había ido a la cocina, intentando evitar formar parte de aquella pelea. Sabía que Ron siempre había sido tan posesivo y que él solo quería lo mejor para Rose, sin darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo debía hacer. Conocía a su hija tan bien como para saber que era igual de orgullosa y cabezona como Ron y ella juntos, por lo que no iba a ceder ante la bronca del pelirrojo. Cuando un último grito de Rose llegó hasta la cocina, acompañado de un portazo, supo que la discusión había terminado.

―¡…TENGO 17 AÑOS, YA NO SOY TU NIÑA! ¡NO VAS A PROHIBIRME IR DE VIAJE CON ALBUS Y SCORPIUS!

Cuando Hermione entró en el salón, encontró a Ron sentado en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza. Sabiendo que lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba era apoyo y a alguien quien le dijera las cosas claras, decidió sentarse a su lado. Habían discutido tantas veces desde que se conocían, que ya sabía cómo manejar aquellas situaciones con Ron.

―Ron, deberías saber que la reacción que has tenido ha sido muy exagerada. No me mires de esa forma, Ronald Weasley ―Ron se relajó al ver que Hermione comenzaba a sacar su carácter. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, por lo que volvió a bajar la cabeza y cogió de la mano a su mujer―. No voy a decir que Rose haya tenido una reacción mejor, sois iguales los dos, pero debes entender que ya no es tan pequeña como tú crees. Ronald, tiene un año menos de los que teníamos nosotros cuando empezamos a salir. Ya sabíamos que Scorpius y ella eran amigos desde primero. Junto con Albus, han estado unidos los tres desde que comenzaron, al igual que lo estábamos Harry, tu y yo. Además, yo ya sabía que era el hijo de Draco Malfoy y eso no es una razón para que apartes a Rosie de él. Scorpius parece un buen chico, no es como Draco, él no hace distinciones por el estatus de sangre. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad ―al ver que Ron se había calmado y la miraba agradecido, Hermione decidió continuar con su discurso―. En cuanto al viaje que quieren hacer… Ron, tú y yo fuimos a buscar a mis padres a Australia con 18 años y no creo que necesites que te recuerde todo lo que pasó en aquel viaje. Además, va Albus con ellos, es simplemente un viaje de amigos. No busques excusas para admitir que te da miedo que Rose se haga mayor, porque es lo único que te pasa para estar así.

Las palabras de Hermione habían convencido a Ron, pero este nunca admitiría que le asustaba ver como su pequeña Rosie se hacía mayor tan deprisa. Además, no estaba preparado para ver como su hija salía con chicos y menos con un Malfoy.

―Y ahora, me voy a hablar con Rose. Estaría bien que, cuando estéis más calmados los dos, habléis como personas adultas ―Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Ron y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija.

Al llegar a la habitación de Rose, Hermione pudo escuchar su hija llorando al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Aquellos dos eran igual de cabezotas y con esa tendencia a exagerar y dramatizar todos los problemas. Suavemente, llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar una respuesta, entró.

―Rosie, ¿Podemos hablar? ―Rose no hizo caso a su madre, que se sentó a su lado en la cama. Hermione comenzó a acariciar aquel pelo rojo como el fuego que su hija había heredado de los Weasley―. Rosie, sé que tu padre ha actuado mal y que no debería haber reaccionado así cuando nos has presentado a Scorpius. Pero debes saber que, en ningún momento, tu padre ha querido hacerte daño con sus palabras o gritarte de aquella forma en la que os habéis gritado los dos. Creo que deberíais hablar y pediros perdón mutuamente.

―Pero mamá, me trata como si fuera una cria pequeña. No quiere dejarme ir con Albus y Scorpius de viaje al año que viene. Queríamos viajar por el mundo para conocer más magos y brujas y descubrir cosas nuevas de otras sociedades mágicas… No pienso perdonarle nunca.

―Rose, no voy a permitir que estéis sin hablaros para toda la vida, ya sois adultos los dos. Tu padre sabe que no eres una niña pequeña, pero tienes que entender que para él, tú siempre vas a ser su pequeña Rosie, su princesa y que va a intentar que te quedes con él toda la vida, jugando al quidditch y sin crecer más. Le cuesta ver que su niña ha crecido y tiene miedo de ver que no le necesitas tanto como antes.

Rose había dejado de llorar y miraba a su madre, en silencio. Cuando Hermione acabó de hablar, Rose la abrazó fuertemente. Su madre siempre sabía que decir para que todos sus problemas se desintegraran y conseguía hacerla ver que estaba equivocada o que debía hacer otras cosas para actuar acorde con su edad.

―Cuando te calmes, baja a hablar con tu padre. En cuanto a lo del viaje, ya lo hablaremos tranquilamente. Rose no nos sobra el dinero como para que puedas permitirte un viaje de un año entero, deberías saberlo ya.

Hermione se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Rose pensando sobre todo lo que le había dicho. Era verdad que no había pensado en el dinero cuando aceptó ir de viaje con Albus y Scorpius. Cuando se tranquilizara un poco, bajaría a hablar con su padre y a pedirle perdón por haberle gritado antes.

Le encontró sentado en las escaleras de entrada a la casa. En silencio, Rose se sentó al lado de su padre y le pasó una de las dos cervezas de mantequilla que había cogido. Ron sonrió con tristeza a su hija.

―Rosie, lo siento mucho…

―No papá. La que lo siente soy yo, no debía haberte gritado ―Rose apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, quien le pasó el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla―. Después de haber estado todo el curso en Hogwarts, no debería haber empezado todo así. No quería discutir contigo.

―Yo no debería haberte dicho nada sobre Scorpius. Se ve que te hace feliz y que sois muy amigos. Me recordáis un poco a tu madre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes. Debería haber pensado en eso antes de prohibirte salir con chicos, ya no eres tan pequeña como me gustaría.

―Pero papá, yo siempre voy a necesitarte a mi lado y, por mucho que crezca, no voy a dejar de ser tu pequeña Rosie ―sintiéndose un poco mejor tras haber hablado con su padre, Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Y, en cuanto a lo del viaje, no voy a ir a ningún sitio. No había sido consciente del gasto que conlleva hacer un viaje de esa magnitud…

―Vas a ir a ese viaje aunque para ello tenga que estar trabajando todos los días, a todas horas ―Ron besó a su hija. A pesar de que no tenían mucho dinero para permitirse esos lujos, Ron nunca iba a ser capaz de negarles a sus hijos cualquier cosa que le pidieran―. Además, creo que podemos hacer algo con eso del dinero. ¿Qué te parecería venir a trabajar con el tío George y conmigo a la tienda durante el verano?

―¡Genial! Gracias papá. Voy a decírselo ahora mismo a Albus ―Rose se levantó mucho más contenta de lo que había pensado cuando se fue a sentar a aquellas escaleras con su padre. Antes de que entrara por la puerta, Ron la llamó.

―Por cierto, dile a Scorpius que venga algún día a cenar. Me gustaría conocerle y reparar la impresión que se ha llevado de mí hoy.

Una vez solo, Ron sonrió ante las ironías de la vida. Su pequeña Rosie, enamorada de un Malfoy. Parecía que todo iba a cambiar con aquella familia. ¿Habría llegado la hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra con Draco Malfoy?

* * *

 **Bueno, 19 capítulos después, ha llegado el final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado el final. =)**

 **He de decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia, que fue el primer long-fic que decidí escribir y es por ello por lo que le guardo especial cariño. He de dar las gracias a todos los que habéis ido comentando a lo largo de los capítulos, vuestro apoyo me ha animado a seguir escribiendo. También, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que, sin comentar, habéis seguido la historia, leyéndola. Espero haber agradado a todos y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo las aventuras de estos personajes tan queridos por mi. Voy a echar de menos esta historia.**

 **Y dicho esto, me despido de vosotros. Nos leeremos en otras historias. =)**

 **Para terminar, me gustaría dejar una frase de la gran J.K Rowling a la que pertenece este maravilloso mundo.**

 ** _"No story lives ulness someone wants to listen."_ **

**Gracias por leer esta historia.**

 **Besotes :)**


End file.
